Different
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: "Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own." Warriors/TC (with Seto) Seasons have passed since the Dark Forest was defeated and the ones from the legendary battle have grown old. Then a new threat emerges when they least expect it. But did they expect it to come from themselves? And did they expect the ones they didn't trust to fix it?
1. Allegiances

"Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own."

* * *

Allegiances

* * *

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Seedstar - very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Dewfrost - gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Lilystream - dark tabby she-cat with white patches and pale green eyes

Warriors:

Cherrystream - ginger she-cat

Molefur - brown-and-cream tom

Snowstorm - white tom with amber eyes

Brackenfoot - dark brown tom with rough pads

Hazelstream - brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and a white belly

Redleaf - red tom

Sandstripe - sand-colored tabby tom

Mousebelly - brown tom with a lighter brown belly

Thornheart - light gray tabby tom

Blackspot - brown tom with a black spot on his chest

Swallowheart - black and red tom

Evepelt - dark gray she-cat

Hailstorm - white she cat with gray and black flecks

Queens:

Pitchfur - pure black she-cat, mother of Sandstripe's kits, Ravenkit and Moonkit

Dusklight - molted gray and black she-cat, mother of Swallowheart's kits, Russetkit, Redkit, and Nightkit

Kits:

Ravenkit - slightly bushy dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Moonkit - black tom with a silver crescent on his head, dark blue eyes

Russetkit - black tom with ginger flecks and spots, white chest and underbelly, and green eyes

Redkit - ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes, a white muzzle, a white ring around her neck, and blue eyes

Nightkit - black she-cat with white spots and green eyes

Elders:

Jayfeather - tabby tom with blind blue eyes, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, retired early due to dimmed sense of hearing

Ambergaze - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear, and amber eyes, retired early due to belly wound

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Graystar - tan tom with gray ears

Deputy: Pinefoot - black-striped brown tom

Medicine cat: Foxfur - she-cat with a fox-like pelt

Warriors:

Stonetail - dark gray tom

Stormheart - white she-cat

Raggedfur - light gray tom with eternally tangled long fur

Dustheart - brown she-cat

Gingertail - ginger she-cat

Softfoot - light brown tom

Maplepelt - red and ginger tom

Redfern - ginger she-cat

Fernbush - gray she-cat

Queens:

Honeydrop - golden-ginger she-cat, mother of Stonetail's kits, Sunkit and Badgerkit

Featherstep - fluffy light gray she-cat, mother of Pinefoot's kit, Skykit

Kits:

Sunkit - tuxedo tom with a lazy yellow eye and a normal amber eye

Badgerkit - white she-cat with a black stripe down the back of her head to the base of her tail, and dark green eyes

Skykit - slightly bushy gray tom with black stripes and brown underbelly, muzzle, and end of tail, amber eyes

Elders:

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose - black she-cat

**Windclan**

Leader: Cloudstar - long furred white tom

Deputy: Lightningstripe - yellowish tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: Whistlewind - tan tom

Warriors:

Thistleheart - blue-gray tom

Dustcloud - light-brown splotched white tom

Dirtfur - dark brown tom

Bushfur - fluffy gray she-cat

Ashtail - light gray she-cat with a dark gray tail, mentor of Breezepaw

Lionpelt - golden tabby tom

Cheetahtail - yellowish she-cat with a long tail

Longpelt - long-furred gray and white tom

Apprentices:

Breezepaw - light gray she-cat, apprentice of Ashtail

Queens:

Harestep - light brown she-cat, mother of Thistleheart's kit, Mudkit

Eveningfall - dark blue-gray she-cat, mother of Cloudstar's kits, Darkkit and Snowkit

Kits:

Mudkit - blue-gray tom with a brown face, ginger ears, and light blue eyes

Darkkit - deep blue-gray tom with a ginger paw and ginger patch over his blue eyes

Snowkit - pure white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskertail - light brown tom

**Riverclan**

Leader: Oakstar - brown tom

Deputy: Rippledstream - blue-gray tabby she-cat, mentor of Mistpaw

Medicine cat: Blueleaf - blue-gray tom with gray ears

Warriors:

Mudpelt - pure dark muddy brown tom

Petalstream - rosy she-cat with white dots

Owlstorm - white tom with black flecks

Spottedfern - tortoiseshell she-cat

Firetail - white tom with ginger tail and back, mentor of Minnowpaw

Whiteblaze - black tom with a splash of white on his chest

Sparrowfur - long-furred black tom with a white belly and ginger paws

Mouseclaw - brown tom with black ears

Patchfur - calico she-cat

Apprentices:

Mistpaw - light gray she-cat, apprentice of Rippledstream

Minnowpaw - gray tabby she-cat, apprentice of Firetail

Queens:

Splashpelt - light gray she-cat with white spots, mother of Mudpelt's kits, Fluffkit, Needlekit, and Whitekit

Frostpelt - brown she-cat with light gray flecks, mother of Firetail's kit, Deadkit

Pebblefall - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting an unnamed tom's kits

Kits:

Fluffkit - long-furred brown tom with black tail and amber eyes

Needlekit - brown tom with a few black stripes and amber eyes

Whitekit - white she-cat with black tail, brown ears, and green eyes

Deadkit - white tom with gray ears, tail, and paws, and longer brown fur over one blind (left) eye of two deep amber eyes

Elders:

Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossytail - brown-and-white she-cat

Rushwater - light brown tabby tom

**Cats outside the clans**

Olive - dark gray she-cat

Slink - light creamy-gray tom with darker gray spots and stripes

Lilac - light gray she-cat with unusual light purple eyes

Fox - white tom with longer deep ginger fur on the top of his head, a deep ginger tail tip, and blue-green eyes

Ember - reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**Uh... hi! Sorry that this kinda came out of nowhere, if you are reading this already following me. I got inspiration for it, and decided I wanted to post it earlier than planned.**

**Basically, I'll probably post on this every weekend except for today because I'm gonna post the prologue just a little bit after this. If I delay, that means that I was either caught up with something or I'm still working on the next chapter. I've gotten up to working on chapter six, so hopefully I'll never have to delay.**

**I'm trying to make this mine as much as I can make it, so if there are any names AT ALL that are exactly like the ones in the Warrior Cats books, please tell me so I can change them. I tried to make as many new ones as I could, but it was hard. I don't know how they do it.**

**Going along with names and cats, I tried to make the TC guys unique, but still like the other cats. Sorry if they seem a bit weird. And a song get on my about which clan they were placed in, if you already know who is who or know a few and don't like it. I had my reasons in putting them there, and why I did that you'll find out if you keep reading.**

**If you haven't noticed, the elders are cats that were named in the book series. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with elder Jayfeather. He's gonna be fun to write.**

**And btw, I have not read Bramblestar's storm (no spoilers pls), so if there are things incorrect between this fanfiction and the actual book, that would be why. If I do read it, I probably won't change anything, so you'll have to deal with it.**

**Anyways, sorry for this ultra long AN. I wanted to make sure you guys knew what this was before I let you all dive down into it. Be sure to follow or favorite and do whatever you want to do. As I said, the prologue should be up soon, so keep your eyes out for it.**

**Oh. And hi orchid (everybody else, ignore).**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	2. Prologue

Third pov

"We've got to do this! It's what the prophecy says!," a cat yowls. The other one growls, their tail twitching.

"Then change the prophecy. Do you know how much destruction will come to the clans if we do this?!"

"We can't change prophecies," the first cat says, their green eyes staring at the one who said to change the prophecy. "They come from the ancient cats, who read it in the stars long before we found our home here. Long before the clans even had their home in the forest."

"Firestar is right, Bumblestripe," a fluffy she-cat says, padding forward. If they could have changed prophecies, imagine where we'd be. If I was never given my powers, who would be living at the lake? The clans, or the Dark Forest?"

Bumblestripe sighs. "I just don't want to see our kin suffer again, Dovewing. They've been through so much. Especially that leaf-bare that brought the greencough."

"Many lives were lost," a large white tom says. "But the clans are still strong, and can take on whatever is thrown at them."

"You're one to say, Blackstar," a brown tom then says, padding into the clearing they were in.

"Welcome Onestar. I'm glad you could make it," Firestar says.

"Not like I had much else to do. Not much to do up here."

"That is because it's for the cats who have deserved relaxation," a ligh-brown tom with a broken jaw says.

"Well, looks like nearly all of us are here now. Where is Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Mistystar?," Firestar says.

"I passed by Mistystar a bit ago. She and Bluestar were having a meal together, and she said that she'd be here soon," the tom says.

"How is Buestar, Crookedstar? I know that Oakheart recently left us," Blackstar says.

"She's fine. Heartbroken, but doing better. Sadly, we can't stop the clans from forgetting some of us, but we must move on."

"Well, we still give our support. He was a great brother to you," Onestar says.

"And a great father," Mistystar says, emerging from the brush. She is followed by Tawnypelt and Crowfeather, and they all gather around the small pond.

"It's time for you to go now, Bumblestripe," Firestar says.

Bumblestripe bows his head. "Of course. Good luck. I'll see you later Dovewing," he says.

"Bye Bumblestripe," she says. They touch noses and he bounds off, Dovewing turning back to the pool.

"It's a shame you weren't alive long enough for the kits to be born," Tawnypelt says. Dovewing sighs, looking at the pool.

"Well, be glad that your daughter found such a wonderful mate," Firestar says, laying his tail over her shoulders.

"That is true," Dovewing says. "We should begin. We all know there are a few queens that could kit at any moment."

"Correct. We each need to choose a kit, and that is the kit we will watch over. Let's let Dovewing go first," Mistystar says.

Seventeen little shapes then form, all curled up. Dovewing gazes at them all, and sees one, the smallest, and her ears lay flat. She reaches forward with a paw and touches the image, and the small form disappears, then reappearing directly in front of her.

"I thought you were going to choose one of your only daughter's kits," Crowfeather says.

Dovewing sighs. "Dusklight will be a great mother. I'm just upset that she chose so late to have kits. And if I watched over one of my kin, I would not be able to watch them face danger. This kit meanwhile. It needs a motherly figure. I can sense it's own mother will not be so kind."

"Very wise Dovewing," Onestar says. He then faces the pool. "I'll choose the next one." He looks over the rest of the kits and sees one that was thin, then chooses that one.

Mistystar went next, and chooses a broad-shouldered one. "I'll watch over your daughter's kit, Dovewing." Dovewing nods her head.

Firestar then looks over the pool and chooses a large kit, while Crookedstar chooses one with sleek fur. Blackstar sees a kit that already seemed strong and chooses it. Crowfeather chooses a thin one, and Tawnypelt chooses another broad-shouldered kit. The images disappear, and the chosen ones turn into small symbols, then imprinting themselves onto all the cats' chests.

"Now we just wait," Tawnypelt says, standing. The rest of them also stand, saying farewell before padding off.

* * *

**Hello readers! If you read the AN in the allegiances, you should get what this is. But I didn't tell you something.**

**Every once in a while, I'm going to be doing something I call either 'Chapter Challenges' or 'Chapter Quiz'. I'm going to ask you something, and you tell me what you think. Okay? I'm just assuming your nodding, so okay.**

**The first question is,**

**Which Starclan cat is guarding/watching over each of the TC guys?**

**So, answer that if you want to, and if you liked it then follow or favorite and whatever. Hope you are excited for the first chapter! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**Btw, the fact that I already have four views on this as of when I'm writing this is astonishing. Didn't expect that XD**

**(Edit: don't ask why the amounts of kits are different in the prologue and the Allegiances. All will be answered in time)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Tada! Sudden chapter time!**

* * *

Moonkit's pov

"Dusklight! Why won't Moonkit ever come out of his nest? Ravenkit is always out here," a kit wails from outside the nursery. I growl, laying my ears down and burrowing even further into the nest.

"Pitchfur, could you go get Moonkit? Russetkit won't stop until he gets what he wants," I hear Dusklight say, and then hear pawsteps getting closer.

"Moonkit," I hear Pitchfur say. "You have to leave the den sometime. It won't always be safe in here."

"Yes it can," I say, my tail twitching. "Tell me one time it wasn't safe in here."

"Well, before we were all born except for a few of the elders, a giant tree crashed into the clearing. It just barely missed the nursery. Also, there was when the Dark Forest attacked. And when the clans first came to the lake, your father's mother was born during a badger attack. The medicine cat at the time died protecting her," Pitchfur says.

"And how do you know that?"

"Jayfeather told me."

I huff. "Jayfeather can barely remember his own name. Like he could remember something so long ago. Plus, he's blind! I doubt that would help his memory any."

"He was a medicine cat though," Pitchfur says. "He can see in his dreams. Plus, I'm sure his siblings visit him in his dreams, since he was a medicine cat. And also, don't go insulting him. He's the reason we are all still here today, along with Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Firestar."

"So I should respect him," I sigh, sitting up and turning around to look at her.

"Exactly. Now how about you come and join us all out in the clearing? I'm sure everybody will be happy to see you."

I press my ears against my head again. "But, won't they make fun of me? What other cat has a perfect moon on their forehead?," I ask.

"Nonsense. There are a lot of strangely marked cats in the clans. Even a few in the camp. Take Ambergaze, for example. She has some strange markings."

"Not as weird as mine though," I say. "Hey! Pitchfur! Put me down!"

Pitchfur purrs, her whiskers twitching in amusement, before padding out of the den with my scruff in her mouth. I see Russetkit and his sisters playing with my sister, and see Dusklight look up at us.

As soon as Pitchfur puts me down I look around, seeing a few warriors talking around the camp. Dewfrost was talking to Snowstorm and Toadstep was relaxing on the rocks, but other than that nobody else was there.

"Go play with the other kits, Moonkit. They've been wanting to play with you," Dusklight says. I see Redkit look up from where she was play fighting with Russetkit and when she sees me she leaps off, running over.

"Come on Moonkit! We're having the battle between Firestar and Bloodclan! You can be Whitestorm," she says, pushing me to reward from behind.

"Wouldn't he fit more as Bone? He's so secretive," Russetkit says. Dusklight cuffs him around the ear.

"Russetkit. He can be as secretive as he wants. After all, if there weren't secrets then where would the clans be? None of us would probably even be here if there weren't any secrets."

Ravenkit jumps up, Nightkit right after her. "What do you mean?"

Pitchfur looks over to the elders den. "Why don't you ask Toadstep or Ivypool? They know what Dusklight is talking about," she says.

Only a moment later the four kits were bolting past me and I was knocked to the ground. They run all the way over to the elders den before Redkit turns around and runs back, pushing me back up onto my paws. "Come on Moonkit!," she shouts, running away again. I sigh, padding after her slower.

* * *

Darkkit's pov

"Darkkit! Get down from there! You'll fall and hurt yourself if you don't," Eveningfall says, Snowkit next to her. I look down from the single tree that grew inside the camp, and wave my tail.

"But it's so much fun up here!," I shout, leaping up to the next branch. I laugh looking up even more, before a set of jaws grab my scruff and I'm picked up. "Hey! I was just having fun!"

The cat slowly climbs down the tree and I'm placed on the ground. "Darkkit," the cat says, and I hear the stern voice of Cloudstar. I turn and see Lightningstripe was the cat that brought me down, and also see Snowkit, Eveningfall, and Cloudstar looking at me.

"Uh... h-hi dad," I say.

"You know not to go climbing. We weren't built for climbing trees. The cats in Windclan run after their prey, not climb after it," Cloudstar says. I duck my head and nod.

"Don't ever do that again, Darkkit," Eveningfall scolds. "Next thing you know, you'll have broken your neck. Or worse! Your leg! Then you would never be able to hunt the same."

"I'm sorry," I say, and Cloudstar and Eveningfall pad away.

"Darkkit. What they said was true. You shouldn't have been climbing," Lightningstripe says, and I turn to see that she was still there. "But at the same time, what Eveningfall said wasn't right. If you had broken your leg, you may not be able to hunt the same, but you would be alive and would still help to protect the clan, I'm sure. You are much better with an injured leg than dead."

"Thanks Lightningstripe," I say. She licks my head.

"Don't mention it. Just don't go climbing that tree again. It is dangerous," she says, and then pads away.

"That was stupid," Snowkit says. My ears lower against my head.

"Don't you start now," I mumble. I hear her sigh.

"I just care about you. You're my only littermate. Don't go and leave me all alone," she says, shoving me with her shoulder. I shove her back, and then we end up play-fighting under the tree.

Our fight is cut short when Breezepaw and Ashtail run in. Ashtail looks around and sees Cloudstar, then runs over to him.

"Cloudstar. There was an injured monster by the half-bridge that borders the Shadowclan and Riverclan territories. Lights are flashing and I heard wails," she says.

"Well, with that monster finished, I'm sure that any of the twolegs that might've been inside of it have also died. Lightningstripe, have a few warriors keep a watch out for any flames that travel in our direction. We need to evacuate the camp as soon as that happens," Cloudstar says. Then he turns back to Ashtail. "Anything else?"

"Twolegs did die. There were at least five," she says.

"How long ago did it happen?"

"I'm not sure. It seems fairly old though. The monster didn't even have any smoke coming off of it. It must have been some early greenleaf-twolegs. It seemed just under a moon old."

"Riverclan must have been planning to mention it at the gathering tomorrow," Eveningfall says. Cloudstar nods.

"I will ask Oakstar if his clan is okay, tomorrow. A cat could have been hurt by the monster. Thank you for reporting Ashtail."

"No problem Cloudstar."

"Imagine being in the monster when it got injured," I hear, and Snowkit and I turn to see Mudkit standing behind us. "Just tumbling down the thunderpath."

"Aww. Is Mudkit scared?," Snowkit laughs.

"No! I'm just wondering what it would've been like. That's all," he says.

"Suuuure," I say. He hisses and turns away, but I look at Snowkit, we nod at each other, and we jump on him.

"Hey!," he laughs, and then pushes us off. One standing, he crouches and growls playfully at us. "Better run! I'm gonna get you!"

Snowkit and I bolt, and Snowkit starts falling behind. "No fair! I'm the smallest!," she shouts when Mudkit pins her down.

"Well, get bigger then! Or faster. We are Windclan cats, after all," I say, stopping and spinning around. A moment later I'm tumbling across the clearing with Mudkit, who had ran into me.

We stop tumbling and I shake my head, standing up. When I hear a splash I jump, and then see Mudkit emerge from the gorse to my left that was surrounding the camp, completely soaked in water.

For a moment I just stare, then start laughing at the annoyed face he was giving me. He jumps on me, knocking me over, and then proceeds to roll over on me, getting my wet too.

Once Mudkit jumps off I hear Snowkit laughing, and sit up to see her on her back from laughing too hard. Apparently Mudkit and I had the same idea, because then we were shaking our fur on either sides of her, getting her completely soaked like Mudkit was.

She jumps up, wailing in surprise, and when she sees Mudkit and I laughing she smirks, crouching down. I look at her just in time and gasp. "Run Mudkit!" Then I run away, Mudkit at my side with Snowkit chasing after us, the warriors laughing as they watch us.

* * *

**I'm updating this now because I'm not sure when I'll next get the chance to update it. For the next week I'm most likely not going to be able to respond to any of you guys because I won't be able to get on, but as soon as I'm able to I will.**

**And btw, this already has 49 views. I did not know I would get that many views in a week. There aren't that many stories in this crossover section, so I almost expected less. Thank you for proving me wrong!**

**There is no challenge for this chapter, so just enjoy it how it is. I hope you liked this first real chapter to Different. Do whatever you want to do really. Just no stealing! That's the one thing you aren't allowed to do. That, and bully others, or do bad things in general...**

**To end my rambling, bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**P.S. I somehow remember all of the kits that there are in the prologue. It kinda scares me.**


	4. Chapter 2

**And chapter two!**

* * *

Sunkit's pov

"All cats old enough to silently stalk, join under the highbranch for a clan meeting," I hear Graystar yowl, waking me up from my sleep. Badgerkit whines next to me, and burrows further into the nest as Honeydrop stands and stretches.

"I wonder what this clan meeting is about," Featherstep says from the nest next to ours. Skykit was sleepily looking around, also having been woken up from Graystar calling a clan meeting.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the moon-high patrol came back with something and Graystar needs to tell the clan," Honeydrop says. Then she looks down at Badgerkit and I. "You guys can come out and watch if you want to. That goes for you too Skykit."

"I just wanna sleep more," Skykit says, and slowly pads over to the nest I was in before laying down next to my sister.

"What about you Sunkit? Do you wanna see the meeting?," Featherstep asks. I nod, yawning, and jump out of the nest to follow the two queens out into the camp clearing.

Most of the clan was already outside by then, and I look up at the tree to see the tan-and-gray pelt of Graystar patiently sitting on the highbranch. The clan was talking quietly as the remaining cats gathered.

"Oh. Look at Sunkit. See what I mean? I've never seen a cat with an eye like that," I hear Fernbush say.

"It makes you wonder what happened. Could he and Badgerkit be half-clan? That's what the weird cats are," Maplepelt then says. I lower my ears and run inbetween Honeydrop and Featherstep, hoping that it will protect me from any more curious pairs of eyes, and my own curious ears.

"Thank you for joining the clan meeting so late. The monster patrol came back, and the injured monster was finally found. More monsters with two legs in them are now surrounding the scene, so be careful if you go hunting over there. Seven twolegs were pulled from the injured monster, and they were all extremely injured. They are most likely dead, and though they a threat to our home, we hope Starclan watches over their families," Graystar says.

"Stay aware that, though the monster has been found, the area around it should still be steered clear of. We have no clue what it's done to the prey and herbs in the area. Keep to the lake-side border when you go hunting or herb gathering," Pinefoot says from his spot at the foot of the tree. Other than a few murmurs from the clan, there were no objections and Graystar stands.

"Clan meeting dismissed. Go to what you need to do," he says. Honeydrop and Featherstep purr when they see me struggling to stay awake, and then Honeydrop grants my scruff and carries me back to the den, placing me beside Skykit and Badgerkit.

"Should I take Skykit, or should you and I just share a nest for the rest of the night?," Featherstep asks.

"Let them be. And I'll just sleep in the extra nest we have in here. That's what it's for, afterall," Honeydrop says. Featherstep laughs.

"That's not the exact reason it's here Honeydrop," she says. Honeydrop just purrs.

"Oh hush." That's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

* * *

Moonkit's pov

"Ivypool! Ivypool!," I hear from right outside the elders den. Nightkit then continues to talk. "Pitchfur and Dusklight say that you guys know how secrets had actually helped us all, and that none of us would be here if secrets weren't kept. What do they mean?"

"Ah. The secrets. Do you guys know about the power of the three?," Ivypool asks. I hear them all nodding their heads. "Well, you know that- oh. Come on in Moonkit. Don't just stand outside like that. You'll catch whitecough."

"How'd you know I was out there?," I ask when I sit down inbetween Ravenkit and Redkit.

"My hearing is dimmed. Not my sense of smell. And you are just in time," she answers. "The three were Dovewing, who was Dusklight, Brackenfoot, Blackspot, and Thornheart's mother, Lionblaze, Sandstripe and Mousebelly's father, and Jayfeather. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were littermates, along with their sister Hollyleaf. When they were born, everybody thought they were Squirrelflight's along with her mate, Bramblestar. However, they weren't actually their parents. Heir actual parents were Leafpool and Crowfeather, who was from Windclan."

"They were half-clans?," Ravenkit gasps. The other three kits shush her while I just patiently wait.

"Yes. They were. But nobody but Squirrelflight and Leafpool knew until there was a fire in the camp. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were trapped in the middle of some fire above the wall of the camp, and Squirrelflight, who had a terrible belly wound like Ambergaze, tried to save them by pushing a log into the way of the fire, making a bridge. She was having trouble with it, but then another warrior at the time, Ashfur, helped her. The three littermates were about to cross to safety when Ashfur blocked the way."

"Ashfur loved Squirrelflight," Jayfeather rasps, slowly padding into the den.

"Did you want to tell the story?," Ivypool asks him.

"Ashfur loved Squrrelflight," he says, in an answer to Ivypool's question. "Before Squirrelflight and Bramblestar became solid mates, she and Ashfur had a thing. It was also the time that Bramblestar was getting close to his half-brother, Hawkfrost, who was from Riverclan. Squirrelflight didn't trust Hawkfrost at all, and that's why she wasn't with Bramblestar at the time."

"Wait. So, who did she love?," Nightkit asks.

"She wasn't sure. Arthur trapped my littermates and I because he felt loss when Squirrelflight left him, and he wanted her to feel the same pain. Once he said that though, she revealed that we weren't her kits. For a long time, my littermates and I searched for our real parents. We wanted answers. The answer for our father came when I had a dream with a Starclan cat in it, and they carried the feather of a crow."

"Crowfeather," Redkit says. I just stare at the elder.

'Maybe he remembers more than he'll admit,' I think. 'He wasn't even alive when Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were having trouble, yet he remembered all of this.'

"I don't remember how we found out Leafpool was our mother, but when Hollyleaf found out we were half-clan, she was heartbroken. Hollyleaf always was one to stick to the rules," Jayfeather chuckles. "But anyways, Leafpool had been the medicine cat, and medicine cat's kits are thought to be cursed, in a way. Another medicine cat's kit was actually one of the leaders of the Dark Forest. If she had told a clan that not only were we half-clan, but the medicine cat's kit, we would be cast out, and the Dark Forest most likely would have won."

"So secrets are pretty important sometimes," Russetkit realizes.

"Yes. I had a secret too," Ivypool says. "A cat came to me in a dream, and at the time I was always a bit jealous of Dovewing, who was Dovepaw at the time since we were apprentices. The cat offered to teach me to fight whenever I was asleep, and I didn't think about the fact that it was odd. After a while, I found out how bad it was there, but I couldn't just stop going. It was the Dark Forest's decision on whether or not we visited them. Then, after Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing found out I was learning battle practice in the Dark Forest, I became a spy. If I had kept silent, then they wouldn't have known nearly as much about the Dark Forest than they did during the battle."

"So, there were a lot of times that secrets actually helped," Redkit says. Jayfeather nods, and then Ivypool looks at us.

"It's getting late. You should all be getting back to the nursery," she says. Then he stands and starts herding us out. "Plus, us elders need rest. Our bones don't support us like they used to."

Daylight and Pitchfur were waiting in front of the nursery and nod to Ivypool when she comes closer with us. "Did they behave?," Pitchfur asks.

"Yes. They behaved very well. Even got Jayfeather to tell them a story without snapping at them," Ivypool says.

"Jayfeather always did like kits, no matter how many times he denies it," Dusklight purrs. "Well, I'm sure Ivypool brought you back so they both you and the elders could all get rest. Let's go get some sleep."

"Goodnight kits," Ivypool purrs, watching as Pitchfur and Dusklight herd us into the den with their tails.

"Goodnight Ivypool!," we say.

Once we were all in our nests I feel my eyes start to droop, and then I realize how tired I really was. "Did you all have fun listening to their stories?," Pitchfur asks.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun," Russetkit yawns.

"Well, that's good," Dusklight says, then she begins to lick him, Redkit, and Nightkit, and they slowly fall asleep. Ravenous was already asleep next to me.

"Hey Pitchfur," I say. She hums, saying she was listening. "Jayfeather wasn't that bad after all." I hear her chuckle as I close my eyes, and fall asleep to her licking my head.

* * *

**What? Thought I wasn't gonna update? Think again! (Totally didn't nearly forget to. What are you talking about?)**

**And writers block is hitting in chapter six XP. What a lovely start to this book. But I still have a lot planned and am coming up with more stuff for this, so don't worry about me losing inspiration. That hopefully won't happen to this book, and not to any other book of mine.**

**But enjoy this challen****geless chapter just in case it does happen to this one. Have a good Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa, or any other holidays if there are more that you celebrate. Basically, happy holidays!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	5. Chapter 3

**Finally into Riverclan!**

* * *

Deadkit's pov

'Help! Help me!,' I scream in my mind, watching the water flow around me. The fish swim away from me, obviously frightened. My lungs were burning for air, and just when I was about to give up and try to breathe I get plucked from the water.

I'm placed on the ground, coughing my lungs out, and immediately I feel a tongue licking my fur. "Oh Deadkit. Just take some breaths, okay? Catch your breath," I hear my mother, Frostpelt, say.

"Sorry Frostpelt. We were trying to teach him how to swim, and it didn't end well," I hear Mistpaw says.

"Remember. He's only half a moon old. He shouldn't be learning how to swim until he's three months old. Thank you for trying to teach him so early, but it's would be best if we wait a bit longer," Frostpelt says. I just lay on the ground shivering, and look up at her with my one good eye. "Do you want to go take a nap Deadkit?"

"Y-Y-Yes p-please," I say. She grabs my scruff and carries me back to the nursery, placing me in our nest before curling around me and continuing to lick me.

"What happened?," Pebblefall asks, looking up from her nest. If you weren't part of Riverclan, you wouldn't have even noticed that she was expecting. But she actually moved into the nursery a quarter moon after I was kitted.

"Mistpaw and Minnowpaw wanted to teach him how to swim. It didn't end well," Frostpelt says.

"Well, I'm sure Firetail will make sure they understand that Deadkit shouldn't be taught yet. He is Minnowpaw's mentor, after all. He and Rippledstream can set them straight," the last queen, Splashpelt, says. Her kits, Fluffkit, Needlekit, and Whitekit, were playing with their father Mudpelt outside.

"Where has Firetail been lately, anyways?," Pebblefall asks. Frostpelt sighs.

"He's been patrolling and spending a lot of time talking to Oakstar and Blueleaf. I think they are planning something," she says.

'Planning something?,' I wonder. By then I had closed my eyes and was pretending be asleep, so I'm sure that I wasn't supposed to be hearing this.

"You don't think he's ignoring you on purpose, do you?," Splashpelt asks.

"I don't think it's me," Frostpelt says. "I think he's ignoring Deadkit."

'What?!,' I exclaim in my mind. 'Why would he ignore me?'

"Why do you think that?," Splashpelt asks.

"It's only been ever since I kitted him that Firetail has been so distant. I understand why he might be a bit upset, Deadkit being so small and only having one good eye, but it isn't his fault. I was the one who got greencough while expecting Deadkit. If anything it's my fault."

"Don't go blaming yourself Frostpelt. Firetail has no right to act like this, whatever the reason is. Plus, you didn't mean to get sick. That stuff just happens," Pebblefall says. "How about you two get some rest. I'll make sure that the other kits come in when they're done playing."

I feel Frostpelt settle down and hear Splashpelt do the same, and then wait for a few minutes before getting up and sneaking outside. It was still somewhat bright outside, but you could tell that the clan would start going to their dens soon. I had to be quick.

'Where are you?,' I wonder, looking around. Then I see Oakstar padding over to the medicine cat's den and I start sneaking over.

"For the last time Firetail, your kit is almost definantly part of the prophecy," I hear our medicine cat, Blueleaf, say.

"And, for the last time, how is he different than any of us?," Firetail hisses.

"Firetail. You have to admit it. That fur on his forehead is a bit odd. Not to mention, he isn't even close to knowing how to swim yet," Oakstar says.

"He's only half a moon old. Of course he wouldn't know how to swim. Why don't you look at Fluffkit instead? That dense and long fur fits no Riverclan cat."

"We have already been talking to Mudpelt about Fluffkit, and he agrees completely."

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?," Firetail asks. "They're kits, for Starclan's sake! To think that kits under a moon old are part of a prophecy already is just fish-brained!"

"We are still going to keep an eye on him. It's for the best," Blueleaf says. "This prophecy sounds like one of the most dangerous ones in a while. 'Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own'. You can't tell me that isn't dangerous sounding."

"That does sound dangerous, but how do we know it's one of the kits? How do we even know it's a cat, or cats, in the clans? It might not even be a cat! Why are you pinning it on defenseless kits?!," Firetail yowls.

"Be quiet, Firetail. Anybody could be listening," Oakstar hisses. Firetail sighs.

"You got this prophecy after the last gathering. You haven't even spoke to the other clans about it. Wouldn't that be a good place to start?"

"We don't even know if they've gotten the prophecy. Why would we say we are fearful?"

"Oh come on! The prophecy says stuff about 'tearing all apart'. I think that includes the other clans."

"But we can't be sure of that," Blueleaf says.

"And why wouldn't you?," Firetail asks. There was silence before he continues. "See. There's no reason. Stop assuming first, and actually do something about it."

At the sound of him padding out of the den I scramble back out of his sight and watch as he leaves the den. Firetail pads over to Rippledstream and asks her a question, and after she responds he pads over to the warriors den.

'Could I really be part of a prophecy?,' I wonder, looking up at the stars. For a split second, I thought I saw some misty figure above, but when I blink it disappears and I shake my head. It's then I notice Pebblefall padding over to Mudpelt, Fluffkit, Whitekit, and Needlekit. 'I should get back before they notice I'm gone.'

Quickly, I turn around and run back into the nursery. Splashpelt and Frostpelt were still asleep. I slowly enter Frostpelt and I's nest, and just manage to curl up and go motionless before the other kits and Pebblefall enter again. "Now be quiet. It's nap time and maybe even just plain time to sleep. Plus, your mother and other denmates are sleeping. Little Deadkit had a scare earlier too, and he needs peace," she says.

There is a chorus of quiet 'okay's before it goes silent again, and I open my eyes. They all were settled down, but I could tell that Pebblefall wasn't asleep. Her tail was twitching and she kept on moving her head and sighing. I wait a minute before speaking.

"Pebblefall?," I ask. She looks over at me and blinks. "Um, I'm not... different than everybody in the clan, am I?"

"Of course not Deadkit. The only thing that makes you different, is the fact that you are your own self. I'm different than the rest of the clan, and so is your father and Oakstar. We're all a little different, but that doesn't mean that we aren't all the same as well," she says, and I nod. "Now get some sleep. Rest up for your adventures tomorrow. Who knows what you'll accomplish."

I rest my head on my two gray front paws again, and blink my eyes closed before opening them a few minutes later after I couldn't sleep. 'I can't be part of a prophecy, can I?,' I wonder.

'_Don't expect the unexpected Deadkit_,' a gentle voice says, and I wip my head up and look around. My eyes catch on a misty figure like the one I saw before at the corner of the den, and the figure and I look at each other for a few moments before it disappears again.

"Everything okay Deadkit?," I hear Frostpelt asks, and jump before turning around and seeing her looking at me sleepily.

"Uh.. y-yeah. Just thought I heard something," I say. 'Well, I'm not lying.'

"Okay. Get some sleep. I'll be right back," she says, standing up and padding out of the den.

Once again, I lay my head on my paws and close my eyes. 'If I am part of a prophecy, I'm going to make sure I never hurt anyone without a reason,' I promise myself. Then I sigh, letting my mind go blank and letting sleep come over me.

* * *

**I was writing this chapter, realised I had about 200-300 words left before I reached my minimum of 1500 words, and decided I'd just finish in Deadkit's pov.**

**The chapter challenge for this chapter is: Who do you think the figure is?**

**I hope you all had a great holiday! If you didn't, here's a virtual hug!**

***virtually hugs***

**And btw, I've got 162 views on this. I don't know why that shocks me XD**

**So, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Different', and happy New Year!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	6. Chapter 4

**Bit of a slow chapter today.**

* * *

Third pov

Under the full moon, the cats in the Riverclan camp get ready to go. Frostpelt and Pebblefall finish eating some fresh kill while Firetail, Mudpelt, Owlstorm, Rippledstream, and Oakstar all talk. The rest of the clan was either asleep or relaxing before going on patrol.

Oakstar looks up at the moon, and once he sees it was a ways into the sky he stands. "It's time to go, Riverclan," he meows, and the cats going to the gathering stand as well.

Deadkit runs over to Frostpelt. "Tell me all about the gathering when you come back! I want to know what happened," he says, jumping up on her back.

Frostpelt laughs. "I will. Though it might have to be in the morning. You will probably be asleep by then."

"No. I'll stay awake and welcome you back, and then you can tell me what happened!," Deadkit says as he jumps off her back.

"If you are awake when I return, I'll be sure to tell you all about it. Now go over to the other kits and Splashpelt. It's time for me to go," she says. He does, and right before she walks out the entrance of the camp she turns around. "Love you Deadkit."

"Love you too Frostpelt!," he shouts. She smiles, turning around and running catch up with the rest of the cats.

* * *

"First of all, Windclan would like to say that we are sorry for any warriors Riverclan or Shadowclan might have lost, as we saw the injured monster a few days ago," Cloudstar says.

"Shadowclan did not have any losses, and we are very lucky that we didn't because one of our newest queens, Gingertail, was part of a border patrol that was there when it happened. Luckily, she is okay," Graystar says.

"In other news, two litters of kits have been kitted in the past moon by Harestep and Eveningfall. They may be coming to their first gathering in six moons. Other than that, the prey has been plentiful, though that is to be expected during New-leaf," Cloustar says. He then sits and Oakstar stands.

"We also have no losses from the monster, and much like Windclan have had gains. We now have four new kits, three being from Splashpelt who is back at the camp, and the fourth being from Frostpelt, who came with us today. We have one new queen, as well. The new queen is Pebblefall," he says, and then sits back down.

Next Graystar stands. "Like I said, our newest queen, Gingertail, is perfectly fine. Featherstep and Honeydrop each kitted this past moon. We now have three new kits. Also, we have two new warriors. Fernbush and Redleaf."

He lets the clans chant out the names before sitting, and then Seedstar stands. "Thunderclan, too, has been gifted this moon. We have five new kits from our two queens Dusklight and Pitchfur. They are all very healthy, and very playful," she purrs. "No other news. Gathering dismissed."

The four leaders all jump down from the tree and the clans begin to mingle, cats talking to others about what's been going on. Meanwhile, all the medicine cats and Clanleaders meet up behind the tree.

"There is a prophecy we need to discuss," Lilystream says, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her front paws.

"It has to be the briefest one I've ever heard," Foxfur, the Shadowclan medicine cat, says. "'Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own'. What could it mean?"

"I have a warrior who believes it has absolutely nothing to do with the cats in the clans," Oakstar says, his tail twitching.

Whistlewind growls. "Don't They know that prophecies are always about the clan cats? It's why Starclan gives them to us!"

"It's not always about us. Don't forget that there was a prophecy centered around a badger once," Seedstar says.

"Yes, but the clans were still involved. There is no way that this prophecy has nothing to with us," Blueleaf says.

"So, it is always about the clans. We should be focusing on what it means," Cloudstar says.

"Who could 'the different' be?," Graystar asks.

"I was thinking it was cats that are different than the cats in the clan should be. After all, it is about us," Oakstar says.

"Most likely, about us. And that would explain why it said 'the different'. But who would it be? And how many of them are there? That's something we just don't know," Foxfur says.

"Is there really any point in trying to figure it out now? If Jayfeather taught me anything, it's that prophecies are revealed in their own time," Lilystream says. "If we try to figure them out, we will only become further confused."

"She's right. We can't find out what it means by keeping our clans on this island while we just argue. Let's go back to our camps and wait for the answers to come to us," Cloudstar says, standing. The rest of the cats agree, and then they lead their clans home.

* * *

"How was it?," Splashpelt asks when Pebblefall and Frostpelt enter the nursery again once we got back to the camp. Deadkit was curled up in Splashpelt's nest along with her kits, and Frostpelt smiles.

"It was great. There were a long of kittings since the last gathering, and Gingertail recently moved into the Shadowclan nursery," Pebblefall says, padding over to her nest.

"So the entire gathering was about queens?," Splashpelt asks.

"Yep," Frostpelt says. She gently grabs Deadkit's scruff and puts him back into her nest. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, the other two queens say, putting their heads down and closing their eyes.

* * *

"How is your kit doing?," Bumblestripe asks Dovewing, sitting next to her in the camp.

"He's doing fine. Loves his mother, but hasn't been interacting with the other kits much. I think I've seen them all play together, maybe three times since he was born?," she says.

"I'm sure that as he grows older he'll want to play all the time. And anyways, all of the kits are still very young. We still can't find out what their personality is gonna be like when they are fully grown," he says. Dovewing sighs.

"You don't think that I chose the wrong cat, do you?"

"Why could you choose the wrong one?"

"There were eight kits that were chosen, but there were fifteen kits in all. That left a large chance that the kit you chose wasn't gonna be part of the prophecy."

"I'm sure that you chose one of the kits from the prophecy. You were the first to pick. That made your chances the highest," Bumblestripe says, licking Dovewing's ear.

"I'm not so sure," she sighs. "I mean, usually the small ones are the ones who end up shocking everyone, but he doesn't seem to be getting any stronger."

"None of them are strong yet," he says. "If they were, I would be very worried."

"Yes. That is true. None of them are even a moon and a half old yet. They wouldn't even show why they were special yet," she says.

"Are you sure about that? You were around their age when you sensed the fire in the camp."

"I was older though."

"But they may show why they are special earlier than you. Lionblaze told me that he didn't even know about his power until he was an apprentice," he says. "Just, keep an open mind. You never know what they'll do."

"But, we know what they _can_ do. The prophecy-"

"-is just a way of warning the cats below what's going to happen soon. Up here, we are rarely affected. I'm not saying that we shouldn't care, just that you don't need to stress over it so much," Bumblestripe says. "How about we go hunting together. They are asleep, and we haven't gone hunting all by ourselves in moons."

"I... guess you're right," Dovewing says. "I could also do with a nice full night of rest. Haven't gotten that in a while."

"I'll make sure you do. I'll fill your nest with the softest feathers I can find," he says.

She laughs, standing up and padding into the trees next to him. "You've always been out to make my life perfect."

"Well, that's what mates do."

"I can't believe I ever thought about anyone other than you," she sighs.

Bumblestripe just laughs, and then looks at the symbol on her chest. "Do you guys know what those are about yet?"

"Know what?," she asks, and then sees him looking at the symbols. "Oh. No. We don't. We'll find out eventually... hopefully."

"Eventually," he corrects. They hear a snap and stop, then look up to see a sparrow in it's nest. "First one back here with three fresh kill wins!," he whisper shouts, then climbing up the tree.

Dovewing just laughs and takes off.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that Dovewing and Bumblestripe scene.**

**Before I go any further with this AN, I wanna say that I've been looking at the warriors wikia lately, and its really helped me as of the latest chapters I've written. If you are writing or are planning on writing a warriors story, I'd recommend checking it out.**

**Now, onto the other stuff. I've been changing some stuff in the allegiances lately (cat names, pelts, etc.) and I'm not sure if there will be anything I want to change in the future, so before you read each chapter I'd recommend you look at the allegiances chapter to see if I changed anything.**

**I'm not really sure what else to say.**

**Oh! Chapter Challenge. For this chapter, the challenge is,**

**Which cats are which of the guys?**

**And reminder for it. The guys included is Team Crafted right before Seto left.**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	7. Chapter 5

**Tada! Next chapter time.**

* * *

Fluffkit's pov

"Why must you always have to be playing with me, Fluffkit? Go play with your littermates," Mudpelt growls, standing and padding away. My shoulders slump as I watch him go, and I have to turn away when Whitekit runs up to him, jumps on his back, and he starts to play with her.

"You okay Fluffkit?," Deadkit asks, padding up on my right side so he could see me. The fur on his forehead had grown in the four and a half moons since he was kitted and was now dangling over his blind right eye. He also filled out a bit more.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I sigh, turning away from my father and sister. Deadkit looks where I had been looking and nods.

"I know how that feels," he says, watching Firetail gather the cats in his border patrol. "He still doesn't talk to me. I'm just glad that Frostpelt is here for me."

"And Splashpelt and my littermates are there for me," I say. "Plus, we're here for each other!"

"Yeah!," he says. It's then we hear a yowl, and we spin around to see Splashpelt running across the camp from the nursery to the medicine cat's den. She reappears a moment later with Blueleaf behind her, some herbs in his mouth, and they run over to the nursery. Frostpelt exits the den after they enter and sees Deadkit and I standing here, then pads over.

"I'm going out to get some new bedding for Pebblefall. She's kitting right now, so please stay out of the nursery and give her some privacy," she says.

"Do you need any help?," Deadkit asks. She shakes her head.

"No, but nice try for getting out of the camp. In a moon and a half I can join you and your mentor for some training if you want, and that goes for you too, Fluffkit. Now, I'll be back soon. Behave for the clan, okay?," she asks. Deadkit and I nod, and she pads off.

"I wonder what the kits are going to be," Needlekit says, running up to us.

"Or kit. Don't forget, she could be having two or only one," Deadkit says. "Is anybody else hungry?"

"Me!," Whitekit shouts as she runs up. We all laugh and go over to the fresh-kill pool where we keep the fish now. Needlekit grabs one fish and we all pad to the side if the camp to eat.

* * *

It was much later that day, around moonrise, when we heard little mewls coming from the nursery and Blueleaf pads out. "There was one kit. A she-cat. Small, but healthy," he says. The clan cheers and Splashpelt pads up to us.

"Would you four like to meet your newest denmate?," she asks.

"Yeah! I'm not the only she-cat of the kits anymore! Of course I want to!," Whitekit shouts.

"Remember to be quiet. She's just a kit, and will most likely be startled by your energy," Shplashpelt says. Whitekit nods, padding calmly beside the rest of us on our way to the den.

Once we get it takes a moment for our eyes to adjust to the light, but after a moment the tortoiseshell pelt of Pebblefall could be seen laying in her nest. For a moment I couldn't we anything, but then I saw a little shape at Pebblefall's belly.

The kit was small, for sure, and was mostly white. The fur on her tail was long like my fur was. She had a black stripe from the center of her forehead to the end of her tail, and there were two orange stripes that flanked the black one. One of her front paws was black, and the other was orange.

"What's her name?," Needlekit asks.

"This is Puffkit. Her name is that for an obvious reason," Pebblefall says. "Now, she won't be able to play for a while, and you may not even be a kit when she can, so be careful around her, okay?"

"Okay," we all say.

Whitekit yawns and Splashpelt laughs. "How about we all get settled in a nest, okay? The rest of the clan is going to meet Puffkit in the morning so we can all get some rest."

"But, what about Frostpelt?," Deadkit asks.

"I'm sure she'll be back by the time you wake up. Now let's get settled in," she says. We all climb into the nest and curl up, and then Splashpelt climbs in behind us. "Goodnight kits."

"Goodnight," we all say back.

* * *

Darkkit's pov

_"Who's there!," I shout._

_'Do not be afraid kit,' a voice says, and I wip my head around. However, there was nobody there._

_I hear hissing from behind, turn around again, and suddenly dark figures of cats start stalking out. First just a few, but then more and more. I try to back up, but when I try to place one of my back paws down it hits air. A cliff had randomly shown up._

_I stand there panting in fear, but then other cats jump on the ones attacking me. I could see my sister and Mudkit among them, but they were so much older, it seemed. I finally get time to calm down, but then I notice how big I was as well. I was a fully grown cat._

_A hiss makes me look up, and then I see one of the dark cats jumping at me. It pushes me back, and I start falling off the cliff until I catch my paws on the edge, digging my claws into the loose soil._

_The cat hisses again and starts clawing at my paws. I try to hold on, but then the cat pushes my paws off of the edge, both tearing my claws out and breaking my hold, and I start falling._

_A white head popping out is the last thing I see before I hit the bottom, as well as,_

_"Dark-"_

* * *

"-kit," I hear.

'What?,' I wonder.

"Darkkit. Wake up," I hear again, and then I gasp, my eyes jolting open and I jump up. I was back in the Windclan nursery, and I see Eveningfall looking down at me. It was still dark out.

"What time is it?," I ask.

"Moonhigh. Now, settle down. You woke me up," Eveningfall says. I lay my ears flat against my head as he puts her head down again.

"Are you okay Darkkit?," Harestep asks from the nest a bit away.

"Uh... I think."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah," I say. She gets up, careful not to wake up Mudkit, and pads over.

"Do you want to go into the camp clearing for a bit?," she asks. I shrug my shoulders, and her whiskers twitch. "Come on. Let's just get some air."

We pad outside, and I see all the warriors sleeping around the edges of the clearing. "I can't imagine sleeping in the open like this," I say, looking at Dustcloud and Cheetahtail as we pass them.

"Why is that?," Harestep asks.

"I don't know. It just feels a bit... vulnerable. Like anything could hurt me," I whisper, looking at an owl flying overhead. It eyes me, and I shrink closer to Harestep.

"With all of these warriors, you'll be perfectly safe. You are the leader's kit, too. That makes you high on their priority list."

"And the lists of threats on the other clans."

"Now hush about that. We are great friends with Thunderclan, and also friends with Riverclan. Shadowclan may not like us, but they don't like anybody," she says.

"I still don't like it. Wouldn't it be better to stay under the trees? Then we can be concealed. Or even live in the trees. Then we will be watching over those passing below," I say, pausing next to the tree in our camp.

"Darkkit. We have lived under the open sky for generations. Changing that would be like changing the code," she says.

"I understand that, but imagine the thrill, knowing that you're safe," I say. "Being able to see the other cats wondering where you are, and you are just crouching there, waiting for the right moment to pou-"

"I think it's time that we got back to the den," Harestep says, interrupting me. She passes by me and pads over to the den, not even looking back at me before her head ducks into the den. I sigh, my tail lowering to the ground from where it had been held up with my excitement.

On the way over I step on a stray twig from the tree, making Thistleheart wake up. "Be quiet, would you? I kinda want to sleep tonight."

"Sorry," I say.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbles, laying his head back down.

'Why can't I do anything right?,' I wonder, entering the den and seeing that Snowkit had stretched out and taken up my spot in the nest. I make my way to the edge of the den where the extra nest was, and lay down, feeling the stale moss, pokey grass, and itchy sheep wool mold under me.

As I fall asleep, I hear a voice say, _'You will one day kit. One day.'_

* * *

**Yay! New kit!**

**Now, I don't really have much to say, so chapter challenge!**

**The challenge for this chapter is more of a question:**

**What are you guys looking forward to the most in this story?**

**I want to know what you guys would be interested in seeing in later chapters. Of course, I'm already working on chapter thirteen, but in chapters after that there could be some of your ideas!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	8. Chapter 6

**Something special happens this chapter.**

* * *

Skykit's pov

"Skykit. Stop moving so that I can actually clean your fur. This is the first meal your father has had with us in a while. And I want you to be clean," Featherstep says. I duck away from her tongue and jump away.

"Featherstep. I'm nearly five moons old. I can clean my own fur," I say, whining when she paws me closer again.

"And until you're six moons old, you are still under my supervision. Now, settle down," she says, and I lay my ears flat as I sit. Badgerkit watches from a little ways away, her whiskers twitching in laughter. My ears Would've laid flatter if they could, and I look away.

'This is embarrassing,' I think.

'_Be grateful for those who care for you_,' I hear then, and look around surprised. Softfoot and Redleaf, the two warriors not on a patrol today, were calmly talking, not noticing obviously, while Sunkit and Badgerkit were messing around, also not noticing the voice, and Featherstep didn't seem to notice it either from where she was cleaning my fur.

'Uh... can you hear me?,' I ask in my mind. I get no response, and my tail twitches, moving to curl around one of my front paws.

"What now, Skykit?," Featherstep asks. "You only curl your tail over your paws when something is wrong or you are concerned and such. Spill."

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine," I say. Then I see movement from the entrance of the camp and see Pinefoot pad through, Dustheart and Fernbush behind him, and they all had prey in their mouths. They take their prey to the fresh-kill pile before Dustheart and Fernbush join a few other warriors and Pinefoot pads over to us.

"Good morning Featherstep. Good morning Skykit," he says. " Ready to eat?"

"Yeah!," I shout, jumping up, and a few warriors look over. Featherstep nips my scruff and I shrink down. "Uh... Sorry."

Featherstep sighs, looking down and shaking her head, and Pinefoot laughs. "Lets go eat now."

Suddenly yowls echo through the forest and Maplepelt runs through the camp entrance. "Pinefoot! Some Riverclan warriors got into a fight with some foxes on the border! Our patrol is helping, but we need more help!"

"Got it. Dustheart, Redleaf, come with me and Maplepelt to the border. Fernbush, protect the kits, queens, elders, and Foxfur. Don't let anyone leave," Pinefoot says.

"Wait. What about our meal?," Featherstep asks, standing and walking forward a few steps as Pinefoot rushes to the entrance.

"We will have to have it another time. I'll be back soon," he says, then turns and follows the rest of the cats out of the camp.

I turn to Featherpelt, who sighs and turns to me. "Looks like we're eating alone. Are you hungry?" I shake my head. "Go ahead and play with Sunkit and Badgerkit, then. I'll be resting in the nursery." She licks my head and then pads into the nursery behind me, and I look back at the entrance.

"What are you thinking, Skykit?," Badgerkit asks, padding up.

"I'm wondering what a fight with Foxes is like," I say without turning my head to her. She stares at me with narrowed eyes for a moment before seeing something.

"If you are about to do what I think you're gonna do, don't do it. You'll get in trouble!"

"But come on!," I whisper-shout, finally looking at her. "Imagine it. Sitting right there and watching as the warriors sink their claws into the foxes-"

"No. No, no, no. You can't leave the camp," she hisses.

We stare at each other for a moment's before I stand and pad forward the entrance. Fernbush was telling Gingertail, who was in the nursery, not to leave the camp, so she wouldn't see if I slipped out.

"Skykit!," Badgerkit hisses, running after me. I don't stop, instead slipping through the entrance of the camp and hiding in the brush, making sure nobody was coming. Badgerkit hides next to me, and I look at her.

"I thought you said not to leave the camp," I say, mocking her.

"You really think I'm going to let a stupid furball like you be out here by yourself? Think again," she hisses.

I sniff the air again and stand. "Okay. Let's go."

"You know I don't support this," Badgerkit says a bit later as we first scent the metallic tang of blood and hear the hisses and goals from the battle.

"I know, but isn't it cool," I say, going a bit faster. Badgerkit stops behind me, looking a bit jumpy.

"Skykit... something isn't right," she whispers, her tail going between her back legs. "We should go back." I turn around to look at her.

"What could possibly be wrong? The foxes are still with all the warriors," I say. She is about to say something, but then backs up and runs away. "What?! Badgerkit! Where are you go-"

Something slimy drops on my head, and the scent of something rotting reaches my nose. I gulp, and slowly turn around to see an old Fox growling down and looking down on me. It barks, and I scream, scrambling around to run away.

"Help!," I shout, continuing to run from the fox. I could feel it's breath on my tail and could hear it nipping at my hind legs. I pant, continuing as fast as I could in whatever direction was available.

I hear a yowl and a yelp, and look behind me to see the fox stumble sideways with a small figure on it's side. Another four small figures, one being Badgerkit, jump out and start attacking it, and so I spin around and run back, starting to attack it as well.

I bite it's front right leg and it tries biting me, but I twist out of it's way. The first figure, a tom, jumps on it's head and starts clawing its eyes while another one, a tom a bit larger than the first, runs under it's belly and starts scratching it, while one of the she-cats start biting the fox's left flank and the other bites it's tail.

I see Badgerkit jump off of the fox's side and attack the other front leg, glaring at me while doing so. I look away, instead looking at the unknown she-cat who was hanging onto the fox's tail. I notice how young she was, still super fluffy like all young kits are.

'What's she doing out here?,' I wonder. It's answered when the first tom looks at her. "Be careful. I know you wanted to come, but I have to make sure you get back in one piece."

"Why'd you even let her come?!," the second tom asks.

"That is for me and me only to know," the first tom says. He gets thrown off when the fox stands up on it's hind legs and gets pressed to the ground as the fox falls backwards.

Badgerkit and I run around one side of the fox and start attacking it, making it roll off of the tom and stand up.

"Are you okay?," I ask the tom.

He coughs a few times before standing up. "Im fine. Let's finish this fox."

All six of us jump back on it and attack, biting and scratching it. By now it was injured in many places, all small and shallow, but still enough that you could tell it was in a lot of pain. It whimpers, shaking it's fur and knocking us all off, before limping off into the ferns.

'Wait. When were there ferns in the Shadowclan territory?,' I wonder before being pushed over by Badgerkit.

"You mousebrain! It's one thing that you leave the camp, another thing that you go to where the battle is, but are you so stupid that you forgot to make sure there was nothing nearby?!"

"Hey! We're all fine, aren't we?! Nobody was hurt!," I shout, getting up.

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean that you weren't stupid!"

"Hey. Guys. Fight quieter. You don't know who could be listening," the older she-cat, of whom had brown ears as well as a black tail, says.

"Who are you guys anyways? What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?," I ask.

"Okay. One, you're on Riverclan territory," the smaller tom says, and I notice he was mostly white. "And second, what are you doing out of your nursery?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Badgerkit hisses.

"Uh... Guys. Let's take this to the border so we are each in our own territories," the unknown she-cat whines, looking around timidly.

Once Badgerkit and I cross the border again, I spin around and look at the three small cats. "So you guys are from Riverclan, huh?"

"Yeah. That's Fluffkit," he says gesturing to the larger brown tom. "Puffkit." He motions to the very small and young she-cat, then looks at the older she-cat. "White kit, and then there's me. I'm Deadkit."

* * *

**I have not been able to stop writing. I'm already on chapter nineteen. It's awesome.**

**Anyways, not much to say today, but be sure to follow, favorite, review, do the other chapter challenges, whatever. I hope you all had an awesome week and will have another awesome one! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	9. Chapter 7

**Long chapter today! You're welcome.**

* * *

Third pov

"Uh, having this chat is nice and all, but it sounds like the fight is stopping," Puffkit says. The six kits all stop and listen, just noticing the yowls have started to become quieter and less frequent and whimpers could be heard.

Deadkit turns to Fluffkit, Puffkit, and Whitekit. "C'mon. Let's head back." Then he turns to Skykit and Badgerkit. "Good luck getting back to your camp, but we better head back too. My dad will go insane if I'm not there," he says. Then he turns and jumps through the ferns, the other three following one by one.

"You are so lucky I ran into them when they were following you and the fox. Do you have any idea how hurt we could've gotten?," Badgerkit asks.

"I know. I know. Let's just head back before the clan gets back to camp or someone notices we're gone," Skykit says.

"Pinefoot? Where are you going?," a sudden voice asks.

"I thought I heard Skykit," Pinefoot's voice says. Skykit and Badgerkit look at each other and then run in the direction of the camp.

Pinefoot's head appears from behind a tree, the rest of the cats padding back to camp a ways off, and looks around. Once he sees nothing he turns and runs back to the group.

A bit of a ways off, Skykit and Badgerkit continue to swerve around trees. They get to the camp and sneak through the small gap they found in the back that is right next to the nursery. They go around the wall and settle into their nests, and only a minute later Featherstep looks through.

"They're in here!," she shouts, relief in hee voice, and the two kits stir, pretending to be woken up. "Where have you two been? We've all been worried sick!"

"Well, we were hiding in the bushes surrounding the camp to work on our stalking skills. Then we got tired and came in here," Skykit lies.

Badgerkit glares at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Yeah. Right. That's what we were doing," she says, then looking at the queen with big and innocent eyes.

"Could you tell us next time? Everyone thought you left the camp."

"But if we told you we wouldn't know how good we were," Skykit says.

"You could've told one of us and stalked another cat. We worry. Ease our minds from now on, please," Featherstep says, licking the top of his head. He nods.

"Everyone is back!"

* * *

"Oh Firetail! Are you okay?," Spottedfern asks, running up to her littermate. Deadkit watches with the other kits, them all having made it back before the battle patrol came back.

"I'll be fine," Firetail says, his tail flicking. He looks around and sees Deadkit, and then looks back at Spottedfern. "I'd like to speak to my kit. Alone."

"Oh. Of course. Deadkit! Come here please!," she yells. Deadkit freezes, looking at his father and his sister and then back at the other kits.

"Go Deadkit. Whatever Firetail says, we'll be here," Needlekit says. Deadkit nods, standing and turning back to Firetail and Spottedfern.

"Coming," he says, padding over. "What is it?"

Firetail looks as Spottedfern, who gets the message and pads away to their last literate, Whiteblaze. Firetail flicks his tail again, then turns and pads toward the entrance. "Come with me," he says over his shoulder.

Deadkit looks back at all of his friends before running after his father.

* * *

"I'm not supposed to be outside of the camp," Deadkit says nervously. He gives a huff of amusement before turning around and looking at his kit.

"Funny to hear you say that. By the way. Where did the fox fur in your front claws come from?," he asks, knowing the answer already.

"Sorry," Deadkit says.

"You know you can't leave the camp. You could've gotten hurt."

"Not like you would care," Deadkit mumbles, looking at the ground and sitting down. Firetail sighs and sits next to him.

"Deadkit. I do care about you. I haven't talked to you because... well, something happened and I didn't want to make it worse. It's not because I don't care about you."

"Then why'd you leave me to be comforted by the other queens when Frostpelt disappeared?! If you cared you wouldve been there!," Deadkit shouts, jumping up and turning his body to his father

"I was hurting too, you know. She was my mate," Firetail sighs.

"I just miss her," Deadkit says, turning back and sitting down with a thump. Firetail pulls Deadkit closer with his blazing orange tail and sighs.

"I do too. Let's face it together, okay? I'm tired of not talking to you. I want to change that, but only if you'll let me," he says. Deadkit nods.

"In other news, my torn claw is killing me, so after I get it treated how about you and I settle down for a meal?," Firetail asks.

"Sure!," Deadkit says. "I'll race you back to camp!" He jumps up and starts running, and Firetail chuckles and runs after him.

* * *

"Blackspot. For the last time. Stop trying to jump from the flimsy branches of the trees," Lilystream sighs. Blackspot, Mousebelly, and Hailstorm just got back from a hunting patrol, and the medicine cat noticed Blackspot's limp immediately.

"I had to get that squirrel though. It was the fattest one I've ever seen!," he says.

"And you'll be getting fat if you don't stop hurting yourself. You need to think about the physical health of the clan and more than just whether we're hungry or not. "What use would you be if we were attacked and you couldn't help?"

"Hey. Kits can't help either!," Russetkit hisses from where he was watching with the other kits and queens, and they look over.

"This doesn't involve you, Russetkit," Dusklight says, pulling him closer with a paw. He looks up at her.

"But it's true! Kits aren't allowed to fight, no matter what. When was the last time kits helped with _anything_? Oh yeah. Never!"

"Hush. In one moon you'll be an apprentice and can help in battles all you want as long as you're chosen to be. Until then, you'll have to wait with the rest of us."

Russetkit huffs, annoyed, and stalks into the nursery. Pitchfur sighs and follows him.

"Russetkit. You need to stop this. Thunderclan cats don't complain about the smallest things. They are patient, and know when to do what," she says. Russetkit looks at her.

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," he says, turning around again and laying down in his nest.

"At least try to hide it."

"What? Like Moonkit is half of the time? I'd rather be open with my feelings, thank you very much."

"Russetkit!," Dusklight hisses from outside. "If you don't stop this you are going to help with the elders until you become an apprentice. It's one thing that you complain, but I will not stand for you saying bad things behind cat's backs."

"Fine," he says, laying his head down. Pitchfur sighs and pads out of the nursery, and sees Dusklight standing there.

"I'm sorry about him. I don't know what got up his fur," she says, leaning forward to look inside before walking back over to the rest of the kits with Pitchfur. Pitchfur sighs.

"Not anything you did. His mentor is gonna have a pawfull though," she says. "I still can't believe all the kits are going to be apprentices in one moon."

"It's gone by fast," Dusklight says, watching Ravenkit and Redkit chase Moonkit and Nightkit around the clearing. The two being chased run behind Toadstep who was talking to Hazelstream and Molefur and hide. Ravenkit and Redkit run over and look around.

"Did you see where Moonkit and Nightkit went? We are playing chase and attack," Redkit asks.

"Sorry you two. I have no clue where those two went," he says. Nightkit laughs from behind him and Ravenkit runs around the elder, pouncing on Moonkit.

"I got you! I won!," Ravenkit yells.

"Not yet," Nightkit says, running away from the littermates and her sister. Redkit launches herself after Nightkit, ending up running into her and they roll into Jayfeather, who was dozing outside of the elders den.

"What do you two think you are doing?," Jayfeather asks, his blind blue eyes opening.

"We're playing a game! And Ravenkit and I won!," Redkit says. Then she squeals as she gets picked up by Dusklight.

"I'm sorry Jayfeather. I'll bring these two back to the nursery," she says.

"I may be old and may have saved the clans, but that doesn't mean that I can't be bothered. It's fine," he rasps. "Let them play together, while they still can."

Dusklight sees the grief in his blind eyes and sets Redkit down. "Just call out if they ever become too much."

Dusklight pads off, and Seedstar sighs, having seen the whole ordeal from the foot of the highledge. Lilystream pads up to her as Dusklight reaches Pitchfur again and sits next to her.

"You seem troubled," Lilystream says. Seedstar shakes her head.

"I'm fine. Just... watching Jayfeather and the kits reminded me of him and Lionblaze," she says.

"Lionblaze was a great deputy."

Seedstar nods. "Yes. He was. But so is Dewfrost. I just wish he could have lived to be an elder with his brother," she sighs.

"It is sad, but the greencough was too much. He was an old cat already, and with that wound he wasn't strong enough," Lilystream says.

"Squirrelflight passed just like Lionblaze, remember?," Seedstar asks, looking at the darkening sky. "Large battle, and then greencough."

"Yes. Jayfeather was silent for days," Lilystream recalls. Then she looks up at Seedstar. "But you were a good choice for deputy under Bramblestar's rule. I remember the shock you went through."

"That's true. I had just gotten my first apprentice, a season cycle after being named Seedbright as a warrior," Seedstar says. "Bramblestar was on his sixth life."

"The blizzard was his downfall," Lilystream remembers.

"Yes. I still feel guilty for letting him go out to hunt that night. He was far too weak from his wound."

"He was the clan leader, and could choose what he wanted to do. He may have fallen into the lake since he couldn't see where he was going and couldn't keep his grip on the ground, but he is with his mate and his family now. That's what we need to remember the most."

"Yes. Same thing for Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, our parents, everyone," Seedstar says. Lilystream nods, then standing again.

"I need to go make sure Blackspot is resting his leg. I'll see you later," she says, padding away.

Seedstar continues sitting there as the sky changes from blue to black and filled with stars, watching the warriors come back to camp and eat before going to the warriors den to sleep, as well as the elders, queens, and kits. When only a few warriors remain in the clearing, she looks up the hollow and through the branches of he trees, seeing the stars twinkling.

'I hope I'm doing you all proud,' she sighs, then lifts her chin more and closes her eyes as an odd wind goes through the camp.

'_Sometimes, peace is unable to reach until there is a change._'

Seedstar opens her eyes, immediately recognizing the prophecy that was just shared with her. 'I'll tell Lilystream in the morning,' she tells herself. 'For now, it is time to rest.'

The leader stands, making her way up to her den and looking up at the star-filled sky one more time before entering her den, her pale ginger tail disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

**I went just slightly overboard this chapter. But I hope you liked it! **

**I always thought that Seedkit would be named Seedbright as a warrior. I thought of the name a few years ago and it stuck.**

**Btw, I literally just thought of something while writing that last sentence. Did you want this entire plotline to be a small series or just one book? I have a spot it can end off at, and can think of a few more along the plotline. Let's call that the chapter challenge.**

**I also wanna say that I love the father-son thing between Deadkit and Firetail :D**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	10. Chapter 8

**Slightly boring, but important chapter!**

* * *

Mudkit's pov

I open my eyes, feeling the cool water seep into my fur before swimming up to the surface and taking a breath. There is a rustle in the bushes, and I look over, fearful that I might have been spotted. However, nobody pops out and I relax, diving back down.

I watch as the small fish and tadpoles swim around me, and paw at one that stopped in front of me. It swims away, and a whole group of small fish swim around me.

I had been swimming here so much, the fish had gotten used to me. Since I never hunted them, they never felt the need to be frightened. Just like with the water and I. Since I didn't sink in the small puddle that I tumbled into when Darkkit, Snowkit, and I were messing around, I never feared stepping back in.

I go up for another breath, and then tread water for a bit, watching the fish swim underneath me in the small pond I found. It was a ways from camp, but as long as I run back I become dry and I get back before anyone notices.

I lose my focus when a cat falls through the tall grass surrounding the pond and sink for a bit, but then I steady myself and look at the other cat, laying my ears back when I see who it is.

"Darkkit!"

He looks up at me and then glares at the grass he came out of. "Hey! Why'd you push me!"

A white head pops out and looks at us. "I didn't mean to! Woah!," Snowkit says, suddenly falling forward on top of her brother. "Sorry Darkkit."

"It's fine. Just get off of me!," he says, standing and making her fall off.

"Well don't you two love each other," I mock.

"Why are you so far out of camp?," Snowkit asks.

"I could ask you guys the same thing," I say, swimming toward the shore they were on and walking out.

"We are out of camp because we were wondering where you've been running off too these days. Now answer our question," Darkkit says.

"Since there was no water anywhere near the camp, and I could be seen easily swimming in the lake, I decided to find my own place to swim. The fish in there have never seen a cat before I started swimming in there. It's pretty relaxing," I say, shaking my fur out.

Darkkit and Snowkit jump back to avoid the spray, and then look at me confused. "Why would you want to swim?," Darkkit asks.

"Why would you want to climb. Don't pretend that you haven't been climbing in that tree during the night, because I've seen you do it," I retort to him.

"Let's just go back to camp. It's getting late," Snowkit sighs, standing up and running off. Darkkit and I look at each other before running after her.

* * *

Moonkit's pov

I gasp awake, looking around the dark nursery. The light from the moon shines through the gap at the opening of the den and through the brambles that make up the entrance.

'It was just a dream,' I think, looking at Redkit and her littermates' nest. I remember that there was a battle, and Redkit, a much older version, was wounded. I was trying to save her, but I couldn't.

The sudden wind outside brings me out of my trance, and I shake my head and stand up, careful not to wake up Pitchfur or Ravenkit, then pad over to the entrance. I go outside, and see Jayfeather sitting in the middle of the clearing. There was a wind that was rustling with both his and my own fur.

I quietly pad closer to him and then hear him mumbling. "Are you here Half Moon? Are you waiting?," he asks.

'Who's Half Moon?,' I wonder.

"I'm getting closer and closer to leaving. Will you be there to guide me there? Will we be able to spend the rest of eternity together?"

Suddenly the wind picks up, dust getting blown in my face. I close my eyes until the wind stops, and when I open them I don't see the camp anywhere. Instead I was in the greenest forest I've ever seen, absolutely thriving with life.

I hear rustling in the bushes and look up, but see Jayfeather pad through. "Jayfeather? Where are we?," I ask.

"This is Starclan territory, Moonkit," he says.

"Are we dead? How did we die?," I ask.

He starts walking closer to me. "We didn't die. Our mind was sent here, and an image of our bodies came with. We aren't really here," he says. He looks at me for a bit. "I didn't expect you to have that shape on your head. Then again, that must be why you're called Moonkit."

"You can see me?"

"Yes. I'm only blind in the awake world. This is like a dream."

I look around. "What are we doing here?," I ask.

"We were called here," Jayfeather says, standing up straighter and looking around. There is a few more moments of silence before the bushes behind me rustle.

I spin around to see a golden-brown tabby tom standing there. He looks at me, then looks up at Jayfeather. "Is this Moonkit?," he asks.

"Yes. I have a feeling that Moonkit is confused though, so give him a break and introduce yourself."

"Moonkit, I'm Sandstripe's father, Lionblaze. It's nice to see you," he says.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you," I say. He laughs, then passes me and goes over to Jayfeather.

"Why did you bring me here?," Jayfeather asks.

"I need you to tell Lilystream and Seedstar something. I would tell them, but only you can understand what it means," Lionblaze says. _"__The past is capable of fixing itself. Only when it does will the whole picture make more sense."_

Suddenly, my vision starts to waver. "J-Jayfeather. Wha-at's happen-ning."

"Do not be afraid," I hear Lionblaze say. "You are returning home. Just relax."

I take a breath and close my eyes, then feel the wind again. It stops again, and when I open my eyes we were in the camp again.

Jayfeather was pacing back and forth in the clearing, muttering to himself. I couldn't pick up on it this time though. "Moonkit. Get back in your den," he says, starting to make his way over to the Medicine Cat's den.

I nod, turning and scrambling back into the nursery. Everything is just how it was when I went into the clearing, and it messes with my mind. I shake my head a few times before curling up in my nest again.

I look around the den for a bit before sighing and closing my eyes.

'_That's right kit. Let your dreams run free_.'

* * *

Third pov

"Lilystream," Jayfeather hisses as he enters the den.

"Jayfeather?," the medicine cat asks. "What is it? What time is it?"

"I don't know. And Lionblaze just came to me. He told me to tell you something."

"He did. What was it. Wait! Let's get Seedstar and Dewfrost. They should know," Lilystream says, getting up and padding towards the entrance. "Get Dewfrost and meet me in the Seedstar's den."

"Got it," Jayfeather says, following her into the night air. She pads over to the highledge and starts climbing while he pads over to the warrior's den.

Jayfeather scents the air, and then makes his way over to the Thunderclan deputy. "Dewfrost. Get up," he says. The deputy opens his eyes and blinks up at Jayfeather sleepily. "Come on. I got a message from Lionblaze. We are talking about it in Seedstar's den."

"Alright," Dewfrost says, standing up and stretching. "Let's go."

They pad out of the den and go to Seedstar's den, Jayfeather hissing when Dewfrost tries to help him up the pile of pebbles leading to it. "I may be an elder and blind, but I had been climbing this season's before you and you're littermates were kitted. I'm fine," he hisses.

Defrost just sighs, following Jayfeather up to Seedstar's den.

"What has Lionblaze told you that made you wake us all up after moonhigh?," Seedstar asks Jayfeather.

"Well. Good morning to you too," the elder says.

"Yes. Good extremely early morning to you too. Now what were you told?," Dewfrost says.

"Don't get picky with me. Don't forget I helped Sorreltail and Brightheart kit you three."

"Jayfeather," Lilystream says. "Please tell us."

"Fine," Jayfeather grumbles. "Lionblaze said, '_The past is capable of fixing itself. Only when does will the whole picture make sense._'"

"It sounds like another prophecy," Dewfrost points out.

"But not one at the same time," Seedstar says.

"It isn't a prophecy. It's a hint," Jayfeather says.

"What do you mean? There are never hints from Starclan," Lilystream says.

"This time, there is," Jayfeather growls. "And its about the prophecy. Something from the past that was wrong is going to be fixed, and when it does, the prophecy will make sense."

"How do you know you're right? How do you know it might not be another prophecy?," Dewfrost growls.

"Dewfrost. Settle down," Seedstar says, laying her tail on his shoulders.

"I know," Jayfeather begins. "Because Lionblaze said that only I would understand what it means. And, considering you three didn't think of it, I'm certain I'm right."

"So, what are you saying?," Lilystream asks.

Jayfeather sighs. "Something was changed in the past. Whether or not it has been done repeatedly since then is questionable, but let me tell you. It is going to fix itself. And we have to be prepared for anything."

* * *

**There's chapter eight! As I said, kinda boring, but important. See if you can figure out what the hint Jayfeather got is saying. That can be the chapter challenge.**

**Uh... can't really think of what else to say. Hope you guys are liking this story. Things will start picking up soon, so stick around!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	11. Chapter 9

**I need cover art for this and I have no clue what to do! Help!**

* * *

Fluffkit's pov

"I think that Firetail is going to mentor Deadkit," Puffkit says to me.

"Why?," I ask.

"I don't know. I just feel like he will," she says, looking over to where she sees Oakstar and Rippledstream talking to Mudpelt, Petalstream, Owlstorm, and the elders.

"Well, it isn't his apprentice ceremony tomorrow. It's ours, so he'll just have to wait a few days to find out," Needlekit says.

"I'm gonna miss playing with you guys," Puffkit sighs.

"Hey! We can still play with you! Just not as often as we can now," Whitekit says.

I stand up. "What do you guys say? One last round of the battle for sunningrocks?," I ask.

"No. That's fine," Puffkit sighs, resting her head down on her black and ginger front paws. "Hey. Who do you think your mentors are gonna be?"

"I think mine is gonna be Owlstorm," Needlekit says.

"You just want him because he's probably gonna be the next deputy," Whitekit points out.

"Hey. A kit can dream," he says.

"I think mine is gonna be one of the newer warriors," I say. I'm not sure why. I just feel like they will."

"Well, I'm hoping mine will be Petalstream. She's great at tracking," Whitekit says. Then she looks at Puffkit. "What about you? Who do you think you're mentor will be?"

"I don't know," Puffkit says. "Maybe Mistbreeze or Minnowfoot. I know that they became warriors a few moons ago from what I've heard, but I've just got a feeling, like Fluffkit. Plus. They would've been warriors for around six moons by the time I can be apprenticed."

"It all depends on who they think is best fit," I say, flicking my ears toward Oakstar, Rippledstream, the senior warriors, and the elders.

"You know what I just realised?," Whitekit asks, also standing. "Where is Deadkit?"

* * *

Deadkit's pov

"Okay. Just crouch down," Firetail whispers to me as we look through some ferns at the edge of the camp at all of the other kits. "Then, when none of them are looking, jump out and pin one of them. Who are you going after?"

"Fluffkit," I whisper back. He nods, chuckling slightly, and looks at me.

"Okay. Ready?," he asks. I nod. "Go!"

I jump out of the ferns with a roar and the other kits all look at me surprised, and then I knock into Fluffkit and we roll across the clearing. I end up on my back and start laughing, as does Firetail when he pads through the ferns to me.

He holds his paw above me. "Give me a paw," he laughs, and I hit his paw with mine. Whitekit runs over.

"Deadkit! That wasn't funny!," she says seriously. Then snorts with laughter as she sees the mud covering Fluffkit, as he rolled into a mudpuddle. "It was hilarious!" She joins us in laughing.

"Not when you're covered in mud, it's not," Fluffkit growls, shaking his fur out. He jumps on Whitekit and they start play-fighting.

Fluffkit and Whitekit end up rolling into the mudpuddle together and start groaning. I start laughing, but stop when Firetail picks me up and holds me over the mud. "Firetail! No no no! Don't do dis! Don't do- ugh," I groan when I sink belly-deep into the mud. "You knew that was the deepest part!"

He looks at me, smiling. "Why do you think I did it?," he asks. He then leans over and pulls me out, placing me next to the puddle.

"Firetail," Splashpelt sighs as she pads up. "The kits' ceremony is tomorrow. They need to stay clean."

"Sorry. Splashpelt. I was just teaching Deadkit how to pounce and surprise enemies and it got out of hand," Firetail says.

"Well, keep my kits out of it. They will be getting involved in that soon enough," she says, glaring at him from where she was cleaning Whitekit off.

Suddenly Whitekit jerks her head up and starts looking around. "Hey. Where's Puffkit?"

"Pebblefall took her in for her nap. You should go eat soon," Splashpelt answers. "Oh. Oakstar and Rippledstream wanted to talk to you, Firetail. They are waiting in Oakstar's den."

"Okay. Go ahead and eat with the other kits, Deadkit. I shouldn't be long," he says, standing and padding off.

I jump slightly when I feel a rough tongue cleaning my fur off. "Splashpelt! I can clean myself!," I yell.

"You're only going to be a kit for a few more days. Enjoy being cared for while you can," she says.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't wait to be an apprentice!," Needlekit says, jumping up.

"You can't wait now, but once you are older you'll wish you are a kit again. Carefree, can play whenever you want, no fears. Sometimes, the grass isn't always greener on the other side," she says, moving on to cleaning Fluffkit off.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," Needlekit says. "I'm gonna go get some fish. Join me when you want to." He pads off with Whitekit right behind him, and I see Minnowfoot leaving for the sunhigh border patrol with Mouseclaw and Spottedfern. Mistbreeze, meanwhile, was sharing tongues with Sparrowfur.

"Hey. Deadkit," Fluffkit says, shoving me with his shoulder and getting my attention. "You coming?"

"Yeah. Let's go," I say, standing up and running over to Needlekit and Whitekit who were already eating a fish.

When we finish eating as Firetail pads back out of the Leader's den. "I would stay with you, but I have to go help Blueleaf gather herbs. I'll be back by dusk," he says to me, then meeting Blueleaf by the entrance and leaving.

Whitekit yawns and stretches. "Well, I'm tired. Anyone else?," she asks, her eyes drooping. A full belly and warm sun really makes you tired, because the rest of us agree and follow her to the nursery.

"If you were coming in to play, go back outside. Puffkit is still asleep," Pebblefall tells us, and I see said kit curled up at the queen's belly.

"Actually, we are coming in to sleep," Needlekit says, climbing into his nest with Fluffkit and Whitekit. I pad into my nest, curling up and looking past Fluffkit and his littermates' nest to Puffkit, who stretches in her sleep and rolls on her back. Pebblefall chuckles, dipping her head down and licking her kit's belly, making Puffkit roll back over.

'I wish Frostpelt were here,' I think, my eyes lowering to the reeds in my nest. I sigh, rolling over to face the wall and closing my eyes, feeling sleep overcome me.

* * *

Skykit's pov

"Gingertail! Hawkkit's not sharing his mossball!," I hear the nearly one-moon old she-kit, Rainkit, whine, waking me up from my slumber. I stretch, yawning, before sitting up and opening my eyes.

Light was shining through the entrance of the den, dim enough to show that it was barely after dawn. I look over at the nest that Sunkit and Badgerkit used to use out of habit, now being used by the new queen, Stormheart, who was expecting Graystar's kits. Her belly was swollen just to the point that she couldn't do any warrior duties anymore, so she had to move in. It would be her one and only litter, as she will be too old to have kits again afterward.

The new queen took over Sunkit, Badgerkit, and Honeydrop's nest when Honeydrop was needed on warrior duties again and had to move to the warriors den. Sunkit and Badgerkit, however, remained kits, and moved to the other side of the den into a new nest made for the two of them.

I look over at their nest now and see that Sunkit was still sleeping and stand, leaving the nursery. I see Gingertail telling Hawkkit to share and Badgerkit cleaning her fur, so I grab a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and pad over to Badgerkit.

"Hey, Badgerkit," I say, putting the mouse down. She looks up at me for a moment before continuing to clean her fur. "Uh... did you want to share this mouse?"

"I've eaten already, so no," she says, standing and starting to pad away. I cringe and look down, and then pick up the prey and run in front of her, spinning around on my front paws to face her.

"I thury mkah," I say around the mouse, she lays one ear down, leaning backward slightly.

"What?"

I spit the mouse out. "I'm sorry, okay? Leaving camp to watch the warriors fight the foxes was stupid and I nearly got us and those Riverclan kits hurt. I'm stupid."

"Yeah, you are," she growls. We stand there looking at each other until I sigh.

"I really don't want this to come in between our friendship. Please?"

She lays her ears down, looking thoughtful, before looking at me. "I'll forgive you, on one condition."

My ear perk up, hopeful. "What?"

"I'm not telling you. If you are willing to take that chance, then yes. I'll forgive you."

'_Careful, Skykit. Choose wisely_,' the strange voice says. I've heard it multiple times, enough to know it was a tom, at least.

"I'll take the chance," I say. She smiles.

"Good. Now, I haven't really eaten, so how about that mouse?"

* * *

**I really want to know what you guys think the couples in this story are gonna be. There's your chapter challenge! Also, who do you think will be mentoring who?**

**As for what I said in the beginning. I do need an idea for the cover art for this! I found a really good editor on my kindle, and I can make awesome covers. Please review your idea! And also what you think the prophecy is about...**

**That was four challenges. What do you think the couples are gonna be, who will be mentoring who, help me with the cover art please, and let me know what you think the prophecy is about. Bit overboard but... oh well.**

**Seriously though, I love the relationship between Deadkit and Firetail.**

**Can't think of anything else to say, so bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	12. Chapter 10

**And now! The moment you've all been waiting for (maybe)!**

* * *

Moonkit's pov

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting," Seedstar yowls, slowly heading to the tip of the highledge. Pitchfur looks over Ravenkit and I again, making sure we were completely clean.

"Okay. Okay. No slouching, stand tall. Heads held high. Go to the center calmly. Your tails-"

"Pitchfur," Sandstripe says, coming up on her right. "They're fine. They'll be naturals. Just remember. Touch noses with your mentors. That's all you need to remember. And." Sandstripe shoves us into some loose dust, rolling us around and then blowing on our fur, knocking the extra dust off. "A bit of dust us good. It shows you don't care what you look like as much as the good of the clan."

"Yeah. You're right," Pitchfur says. "We're so proud of you two. We'll see you guys soon."

With that, Pitchfur and Sandstripe pad over to the group of cats waiting. Seedstar looks down on the clan, then sees us and beckons us closer with her tail, nodding when we are close enough to tell us to stop. Then she looks over the clan.

"Today is a good day for Thunderclan. We may be of few, but we are strong. We have been gifted with kits these past moons, two litters having been born and more on the way," Seedstar says, giving a pointed look to where Hazelstream and Molefur were sitting, Hazelstream's belly larger just enough where it was noticeable. "And with more kits on the way, we have some leaving us today. Not in death, but in growth. Ravenkit, Moonkit, come forward."

Ravenkit and I stand, padding forward to stand in the center of the circle beneath the highledge. Seedstar looks at us and then looks up, her gaze sweeping over the clan. "These two kits have learned the way of the warrior code in the six moons they have been here, and are now able to become apprentices. Ravenkit."

My littermate's ears perk up, her tail twitching in excitement. "From now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Cherrystream. Your mentor was Foxleap, who taught you to put your energy to good use in protecting and hunting for your clan. I trust you will pass that knowledge onto Ravenpaw, as you did with Blackspot."

Cherrystream pads up to Ravenpaw and they touch noses, Seedstar watching before turning to me. "Moonkit. From now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Mousebelly, you have always had a quiet nature to you, but know when it is right to speak up. You have not yet had an apprentice, but I trust that Moonpaw will become a fine warrior under your training, as you have become from Ivypool's."

Mousebelly pads up to me and we touch noses, just like Ravenpaw and Cherrystream did, as the clan chants our new names. He herds me to sit next to him in the circle though, much as Cherrystream does, when Seedstar does not dismiss the clan.

"As you all know, at the gathering a few moonrises ago I had a small meeting with the other leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. We agreed to hold a special event that very few elders remember, one being Jayfeather. It is the daylight gathering. In a daylight gathering, the apprentices from each clan gather and compete for the first pick from the fresh-kill pile. They compete in different categories. Hunting, fighting, and tree-climbing. This will be held again, but with the added categories of stalking, swimming, and herb-gathering. It will be held in three moons' time, and from then on will be held every six moons as a new tradition in the clans. They will be held the day after the black moon, as after that the moon comes back and brings brightness as the daylight gathering hopefully will. I hope our five apprentices by then will do greatly under their mentor's training," Seedstar says. "This daylight gathering is going to be held in the Riverclan territory, and any kits at the time are allowed to come as long as it is in their in their clan's territory. Clan meeting dismissed."

"Can you believe it?!," Ravenpaw exclaims, jumping over to me. "We're going to be in the first traditional daylight gathering!"

"I hope you two will do well in it," Sandstripe says as he pads up with Pitchfur. The other we kits were not far behind, me being bowled over by Redkit and Ravenkit being congratulated by Nightkit and Russetkit.

"Congratulations Moonpaw!," Redkit yells. I laugh and then roll over, squishing her under me. "Moonpaw. Get off."

"Hey. Get off of my sister, Moonpaw," Russetkit says. I stand and jump out of the way before Redkit jumps up. "Oh. Congratulations. Nightkit says the same."

Nightkit has become the cat of few words, only choosing to talk if she absolutely needs too. Otherwise, she is completely silent, using her tail, head, and paws to say what she is doing.

Nightkit nods, and Redkit looks at Ravenpaw. "Congratulations to you as well, Ravenpaw."

"Thanks," Ravenpaw says, whiskers twitching slightly.

"Moonpaw. Ravenpaw. Cherrystream and I are taking you two to gather bedding for both your and the rest of the cats' nests," Mousebelly says.

"Coming, Mousebelly! We've got to go, but we'll talk to you guys later," I say. The kits nod and run back over to where they had been playing before the meeting while Ravenpaw and I, proud with out new names, follow our mentors outside the camp for the first time.

* * *

Deadkit's pov

"Fluffkit, from now on until you receive your name as a warrior, you will be known as Fluffpaw. Sparrowfur. You, like Fluffkit, have long fur, and I hope that you teach him the best ways to get along in clan life with it, as well as teach him the fighting techniques you have mastered from Mudpelt's training," Oakstar says.

"Needlekit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Needlepaw. Whiteblaze. You share curiosity with Needlepaw, and I hope that like Rippledstream you show Needlepaw that there is a point where safety is sometimes the best way to go, as his mentor."

"Whitekit, you will be known as Whitepaw until your warrior name is given to you. Petalstream. Mosspelt, while mentoring you, showed a side of you about passion for learning and perfection like Whitepaw possesses, and I hope that as you mentor her, you show her it is okay if you make mistakes."

The three littermates touch noses with their mentors and then go and stand in the circle. Oakstar, however, does not dismiss the meeting. "I have one more announcement to make, but after I name one more apprentice. Deadkit, come forward."

I look up at him, shocked, until Puffkit shoves me from where she was sitting on my left, and I snap out of my trance, padding forward. "It may be a bit early for this kit to be apprenticed, but I hope that a bit of extra time with his mentor will both help him with his swimming ability that has not yet surfaced as well as help him with his fishing and fighting abilities with one good eye. Firetail, you have the deepest bond with Deadkit. With his name now Deadpaw, I hope that you are able to teach him courage for what you believe is right, and bravery to say what is wrong."

Firetail, with a proud flick of his tail, touches noses with me and we had back to the circle of cats. "Is this what Oakstar wanted to talk to you about yesterday?," I ask.

"Yep. I wanted to keep it a surprise," he says.

The meeting finishes after Oakstar announces a daylight gathering and I look over at Puffkit, who pads over with a smile though I see sadness in the way her tail droops slightly. "Congratulations, Deadpaw," she says softly.

"Hey. I didn't know I was gonna be apprenticed. I'll still visit," I say. She sighs, knowing that I knew she was upset, and then smiles sadly at me.

"I know. I was just hoping we could have had just a few more days together before I was the only kit."

"It's only four and a half more moons until you're apprenticed. Plus. You can still go see the daylight gathering! Remember? Kits are allowed as long as it's in their clans' territory, and its in Riverclan's territory this time!"

"True," she says, perking up a bit. "And then only one and a half moons until I'm apprenticed!"

"And I'm sure that Oakstar will choose your mentor wisely," Firetail says. "But for now, Deadpaw and I are going to go fishing, and then I'm going to teach him to hunt for land-prey. But, we will be back in time for the sun-down meal."

"Oh. Okay. Bye Deadpaw!," she says. As Firetail and I pad away, Petalstream and Whitepaw pad up to her and I watch them.

"I asked Pebblefall, and if you want you can help Whitepaw change the elders' bedding," Petalstream says. Puffkit nods, smiling.

"Sure!," she shouts. I smile, then turning my head again and follow Firetail out of camp.

* * *

**The apprentice ceremonies are finally here! As you can see, it was Thunderclan and Riverclan this chapter. Next chapter is going to be Shadowclan and Winclan.**

**Who's excited for the daylight gathering?! It happened in the books, and I was sorta sad that it never happened again. So I did it here! I can imagine there must be a few of you who was upset it never happened again as well.**

**Also, still need ideas for a cover art!**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	13. Chapter 11

**When you suddenly remember you have to update...**

* * *

Darkkit's pov

"As Windclan's leader, one of the duties I am most pleased to do is make apprentices into warriors. However, today I will do a duty leading up to that. Darkkit. Snowkit. Come forward."

Snowkit and I pad forward to stand in front of the rest of the clan and look up at Cloudstar. "Today, these two young kits will earn their apprentice names and join their new denmate Mudpaw in apprenticeship. Darkkit. From this day on until you are a warrior, you will be known as Darkpaw. Thistleheart. You have shown great courage and bravery in battles, and I hope you teach this to Darkpaw."

Thistleheart and I touch noses before turning back to Cloudstar. "Snowkit. From now on until your warrior name is earned, you will be known as Snowpaw. Bushfur. You have shown kindness in all of your seasons of warriorship, but have also developed a side of ferocity in battle that I hope you will teach Snowpaw."

The clans cheer our names and Cloudstar waits until it is silent to continue. "As I said, these two new apprentices will be joining Mudpaw only, as Breezepaw will today become a warrior." He then looks down at where Breezepaw was sitting. "Breezepaw, come forward."

He waits until Breezepaw is standing in front of where he is the Tallrock to jump down and stand in front of her. "I Cloudstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to toy as a warrior in her turn," Cloudstar says, then looks down on Breezepaw. "Breezepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Breezepaw says, her eyes shining lightly.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Breezepaw, from now on You will be known as Breezeheart. Starclan honors your quick wits and we welcome you as a full member of Windclan." Cloudstar leans forward and places his head on top if the new warrior's, and she licks his shoulder.

After the clan cheers for Breezeheart, Mudpaw jumps over to Snowpaw and I. "Hey. Dustcloud was thinking that, if your mentors were okay with it, we could all go on a tour of the territory. I couldn't before since Dustcloud has been having me care for the elders, but now he's letting me out!"

"Snowpaw and I will join you guys. Thistleheart?," Bushfur asks.

"Sure. Let's go," he says. Mudpaw runs over to Dustcloud at the entrance with Snowpaw and I behind while our mentors follow a bit slower.

* * *

Skykit's pov

"You're going to be an apprentice today!," Rainkit yells excitedly, jumping around me were I was licking my fur to clean it.

"Yeah, but he's leaving us to go into the apprentices den with Sunpaw and Badgerpaw," Hawkkit says, standing on a stray branch a few tail-lengths away.

"Don't rain on Raintkit's excitement, Hawkkit," Gingertail says, cuffing the tom-kit's ear.

"Yeah. I'll still be around. I just won't be able to play as much. That's all," I say.

"Skykit," Pinefoot says as he pads over, making the two quarter-moon old kits run off with Gingertail. "Are you ready? Graystar is about to call the clan meeting."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," I say, standing.

"You'll be fine," he says, and then we hear Graystar calling everyone until the clearing. "I'll talk to you later."

Pinefoot pads away to his spot and I wait until I'm called forward, and then stand below Graystar from the branch he was sitting on. "Skykit, until you receive you're complete warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Maplepelt. You may be young, but you have dedication, which I hope will be passed on to Skypaw as your apprentice."

I touch noses with Maplepelt as the clan cheers my new name, and then Sunpaw and Badgerpaw pad up, Sunpaw's mentor Stonetail and Badgerpaw's mentor Dustheart.

"Ready for your first day of apprenticeship, Skypaw?," Badgerpaw asks.

"Of course. I can't wait," I say.

"Actually, you can. The elders need their bedding changed, and that's the first apprentice duty you're going to have," Maplepelt says.

"Can I help him?," Badgerpaw asks Dustheart.

"I was going to take you out and test your hunting skills with what we were learning yesterday, but I'm not going to stop you if you want to," she says. Badgerpaw turns back to me.

"Great! Come on!," she says, running over to the elders den at the end of the line of dens. I meet her at the entrance and slip inside once all of the elders have gone into the clearing.

"First, you remove the old bedding," she says, already scooping some out. I help her until all of the nests are empty and there is a large pile of old bedding and some rotten bracken. "Now, you press the old bedding together and pick it up, then take it to the dirtplace. We'll have to make multiple trips, but there is only two of us."

Once all of the old bedding was disposed of, Badgerpaw looks at me. "Now we go over to Foxfur's den and get new bedding. Depending on how much there is left, we might need to go fetch more afterward so that Foxfur has some for the sick and injured cats and so that there is more for next time we change bedding," she says.

Once the bedding was all finished, we see Stonetail and Sunpaw padding back into the camp. Sunpaw was all dusty, which told me he was having battle training.

"Tomorrow, Dustheart and I are going to take the two of you out battle training while Sunpaw changes Graystar's bedding. The next day we are going to practice hunting again for Skypaw, and then the day after that we are going to see how well your hunting skills are," Maplepelt says, padding up to us. "For now, I'm going to take Skypaw on a tour of the territory. Come on."

"Bye Skypaw! When you get back I'll help you with your nest," Badgerpaw says. Then I follow my new mentor out of the camp.

"Where are we going first?," I ask.

"To the lake. I'm going to show you the different territories and teach you a bit about each clan," he answers, not even looking sideways at me as he does.

We make it to the lake and he points at a bunch of woodland trees. "Over there is Thunderclan territory. Their current leader is Seedstar, deputy is Dewfrost, and Medicine cat is Lilystream. They stand out mostly because most of their cats have blood from other clans or kittypet blood, but are also known for living in the thick undergrowth. Windclan, who live in the moors next to Thunderclan, are known for their speed. Their leader is Cloudstar, deputy is Lightningstripe, and medicine cat is Whistlewind. Riverclan live in the land over there, with the streams and rivers. Oakstar leads them, Rippledstream is their deputy, and Blueleaf is the medicine cat. They eat mostly fish and love to swim."

"How many kits does each clan have?," I ask.

"Uh... Thunderclan has five kits that recently turned to apprentices, Windclan's kits might all be apprentices by now as well, and Riverclan either has three or four new apprentices. Why?," he asks.

"Just wondering," I say.

Maplepelt and I jump when yowls echo through the forest, and Maplepelt and I face toward the Thunderclan border, where it was coming from. "Sounds like Thunderclan is in trouble. Come with me," he says, then runs off and I hurry to catch up.

Once we get closer, a terrible stench hits my nose. "Ugh. What is that?," I ask.

"That's a badger. Let's get a bit closer," he says, dropping down into a crouch and stalking forward. I watch how his limbs are placed and copy him, slowly stalking forward.

Maplepelt ends up stopping behind a bush and looks through the leaves, and I stalk up next to him. He looks at me, looks at my crouch, and nods. "Nice form. Now. You see those giant creatures?," he asks.

I look through the leaves as well and see giant lumbering creatures with black and white fur. "Those are badgers." I see Thunderclan warriors attacking the three badgers, and they were doing fine. Maplepelt stands up. "Okay. They seem fine. Let's head back to- Watch out!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Now that they're all apprentices, the plot will be progressing a bit faster. It's passed all of the joyful and slightly boring days in the camps. Now it's time to explore the world.**

**I'm still really curious what you guys think the prophecy means. Tells meh!**

**Anyways, have another wonderful week. Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	14. Chapter 12

**Short chapter. Sorry XP**

* * *

Skypaw's pov

A giant paw knocks me aside and I roll into the Thunderclan territory. Dazed, I slowly get up on all four paws and look up only to see the face of a badger making me back up.

The badger rears up on it's hind legs and is about to stomp down when a flash of white and gray fur knock into the badger, making it fall to the side. I see two warriors fighting it side-by-side. One was white and one was gray, and both had amber eyes.

"Hey! You stupid- come on Shadowclan apprentice! Get over here!," I hear a she-cat yell. I look around and see a pair of amber eyes looking at me through the bushes and then I get pulled in by the owner. "Why are you just standing out there? You'll be killed!"

"Sorry. Never saw that coming," I sigh, looking out through the branches of the bush.

"First day?," she asks. I nod. "Yeah. That was scary. It's my friends' first day too. They're back at the camp though, so..." Suddenly a ginger head pops through the bush and I scream, jumping back.

"Oh. The apprentice is with you. Good. Stay here, okay? His mentor is helping," the cat says. The apprentice, who I see is dark gray, nods.

"Got it Cherrystream. I'll make sure he stays," she says. Cherrystream then leaves the Bush and heads back out to the fight. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Skypaw. You?"

"Ravenpaw. My brother Moonpaw is off on the border patrol by Windclan territory. You know where that is, right?"

"Yeah. I may be a new apprentice, but I'm not stupid," I say. She lays her ears down.

"I was just asking!"

"Hush in there," a voice says, and the two of us quiet again.

"I was just joking," I whisper a bit later. She swats me on the head. "Hey!"

You two still okay in there?," Maplepelt asks, entering the bush. We nod and he looks at me. "The badgers are all gone and we are heading back to camp. Come on."

Once he is gone Ravenpaw looks at me again. "First apprentice?" I nod. "Well, I'll see you sometime Skypaw," she says, jumping after her clan. Then I see Maplepelt's tail disappearing into the shadows under the pine trees, and sigh, padding after him.

* * *

"No way! You're joking!," Badgerpaw exclaims when I tell her and Sunpaw what happened later. "You went up against a badger?!"

"It wasn't really going up against one. I just turned and it was kinda... there. Two Thunderclan warriors saved me," I say. Sunpaw bumps me with his shoulder, giving me a, 'think about what you could say here,' look.

"No. I am not going to lie to your littermate," I say.

"Darn right you aren't," Badgerpaw says, whiskers twitching with laughter. "Hey. Anyone want some fresh-kill?"

"Uh... sure," I say.

"I could eat," Sunpaw says. Badgerpaw nods, standing and running over to the fresh-kill pile. "So. You like her huh?"

It takes me a moment to realise he's talking to me. "Wait. What?"

"You like Badgerpaw," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I don't! Why would you even think that?!," I ask.

"You two would be so cute together," he teases, and I realize that he was just teasing me the entire time.

"Yeah yeah. Very funny. Even if I did like her, we are only just apprentices. We can't be together," I say.

"Who can't be together?," Badgerpaw asks, dropping three mice at our paws.

"Apparently you and Skypaw," Sunpaw says, digging into his mouse. I glare at him and she looks at me.

"Why wouldn't we be able to be together if we wanted?"

"I- I mean, you- the clan- we're only apprentices. It's not allowed," I stutter.

"What about it? In the future, maybe. I mean, the rule stops when we are warriors," Badgerpaw says, taking a bite out of her mouse like nothing was wrong.

"Uh... I'm just gonna go," Sunpaw says, picking up the mouse and padding to the other side of the camp. I look at Badgerpaw, who was still eating, and shake my head.

"Hey. If you're gonna eat that mouse anytime today, you'd better before Maplepelt comes over and makes you give it in the elders," she says, making my attention turn back to her. I look down on the mouse, noticing my appetite disappeared.

"Uh... not really all that hungry all of a sudden. I think I'm gonna give it to the elders," I sigh. She looks concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?," she asks.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired," I say.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Skypaw," she says. I nod, picking it up and then going over to the fresh-kill pile and picking up the stray owl that somehow got into our territory and bringing them, though slightly dragging the owl, to the elder's den.

"I hope you plan on sharing that," Kinkfur rasps.

I drop the fresh-kill in front of the three she-cats. "Actually, it's all for you guys," I say.

"Maplepelt give you another duty before night?," Dawnpelt asks, her tail twitching lightly and she stretches out on the ground.

"No. I was about to eat the mouse but... lost my appetite."

"Maybe you should go to Foxfur. You could be getting sick. Afterall, the weather of green-leaf isn't always the best," Kinkfur says, digging into the owl with Pinenose. Dawnpelt grabs the mouse and starts digging in as well.

"I'm fine. Just didn't feel hungry," I say. "I'm gonna run by Maplepelt and see if he needs me to do anything. Bye."

"Goodnight Skypaw. Hope you had a good first day," Pinenose says.

"Thanks," I say over my shoulder. After looking around a bit I spot Maplepelt eating with Fernbush and Pinefoot.

"Is there anything I should do before going to my nest for the night?," I ask once I pad over.

"You could feed the elders," he says.

"Already done," I say, looking over to the elders and waving to them with my tail. He nods.

"Then I say that you've done enough for today. I apologize for the confrontation with the badgers earlier."

"Oh, uh... that's fine. Wasn't your fault. Uh... goodnight," I say. The three of them say the same and I leave.

I enter the apprentices den to see Sunpaw and Badgerpaw were already settled down. There was one more open nest and I climb into it, then laying down and closing my eyes, letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

_"How are the apprentices in your clan?"_

_"Very talented. I have a worry for two of mine, though."_

_"I have the same worries. They aren't grasping the way of the clan."_

_"As are mine."_

_"Though they will be fine warriors, I do not feel as they belong in my clan."_

_"Same with mine. Something about them is strange."_

_"It is part of the prophecy. I've been telling you."_

_"We should talk to the higher ranks in our clans about this."_

_"Yes. We should. But for now, we must keep it to ourselves."_

_"Yes."_

_"It seems to be getting dark."_

_"It is. I don't want to have to leave you."_

_"It won't be for long. We will see each other in a few moonrises when the moon is full."_

_"But it seems like such a long time."_

_"It will not be. I will see you then. Have a safe journey back home."_

_"I should be saying that to you. You have a longer path to go on."_

_"Yes, but I have gone down that path many times. I will be fine."_

_"Okay then... I'll see you in a few moonrises."_

_"I'll see you then. I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

* * *

**Can anybody guess what that last part was about?**

**So... as of writing this, 'Different' has 800 views. Amazing. Thank you guys for continuing to read. And for those of you who have just started reading.**

**My brain is dead... as in I have no clue what to say now, so bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	15. Chapter 13

**As of now is when the plot has picked up. Prepare for intensity.**

* * *

Skypaw's pov

"I could get used to this," Badgerpaw says, stretching out. "No duties. Getting to lay around camp all day. Isn't it nice?"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get this every week!," Sunpaw says. Badgerpaw and I look at him and he just looks at us. "What? It could happen."

"Yeah. When Thunderclan stops taking in kittypets and half-clan cats, it will," I scoff.

"I hope that they do then," Badgerpaw says. "I'm so rested right now."

"That's good for you," I yawn. "Maplepelt took me on the moonhigh patrol, then sent me on a hunting patrol directly afterward. I got no sleep last night."

"That's what they expect of apprentices in their third moon of training. We need to start getting prepared for warriorship," Sunpaw sighs.

"When we're only three moons in though?"

"Apparently."

"Oh. Skypaw. I've been looking for you," Pinefoot says, padding up. "I wanted to wish you good luck at the daylight gathering tomorrow. I have to stay here and guard the camp, and I'll be busy the rest of the day so I though I'd tell you now."

"Thanks Pinefoot," I say. He nods and then turns and pads off.

"You are so lucky that Pinefoot takes time out of his duties to talk to you," Badgerpaw sighs, her tail twitching. "Stormtail never talks to us."

"Well, he is the eldest warrior at the time. Stormheart would probably be helping if she wasn't in the nursery."

"Yeah, but he still wouldn't visit us," Sunpaw says. "Plus. Pinefoot is the deputy!" I shrug, yawning.

"You should probably get some rest, Skypaw. Need all of the energy you can get for the competitions tomorrow," Badgerpaw says.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll talk to you guys later," I say, standing and padding to our den. They wave their tails farewell, and then I enter the den, curling up in my nest and getting some rest.

* * *

Fluffpaw's pov

"Fluffpaw!," I hear Sparrowfur shout into the den. I open my eyes and see the sunhigh-lighting shining through the entrance, then standing up and stretching.

"Yeah?," I respond, and then his head pops through.

"I'm taking you to go and look at the different areas for the daylight gathering tomorrow. All the other apprentices have already seen it. It's only you left," he says.

"Got it," I say, and once he leaves the entrance of the den I pad out, feeling the sunlight hit my long fur. Sparrowfur was standing in front of me, and waved his tail toward the enterance of the camp.

"Let's go," he says. I follow him as we leave the camp, swimming across the river to the more open territory.

We pad for a bit before we reach the open clearing in our territory. I was told it had happened during the drought a long time back, all of the plants being water-dependent, and the plants all dried up and died. Apparently once the water came back, the water never soaked the ground here, so it was left dry and sandy.

"Okay. In the ring of rocks over there is going to be where you all battle," Sparrowfur says, nodding to our right where there was a ring of rocks a ways away. "Then on the other side of the clearing, where the branches with all of the loose pinecones from Shadowclan's territory, is going to be the climbing competition." I see the trees on our left, and remember they are the strongest trees in our territory.

He pads over to the center of the clearing, where I see three paths of stone, plain sand, and leaves. "This is where the stalking competition is going to be," he says. Then Sparrowfur looks at me again. "Follow me."

He leads me closer to the lake, and over to the small pond not far from the shore. "This is where the swimming competition will be. You will be having the hunting competition in this entire half of the territory, and the herb-gathering competition will be in the entire territory. That's everything."

"I've got it," I say. He nods.

"Okay. Let's go and head back to the camp. You can rest the rest of the day, and if you want to you can practice a bit with the other apprentices. Just no leaving the camp," he says.

We go back to the camp, and when we enter the clearing all of the cats were frantic. "What's going on?," Sparrowfur asks. Patchfur skids to a stop in front of us.

"It's Puffkit! She's missing! Oakstar went out to look for her, but he hasn't come back!," she says.

"We were gone for just a bit. How could she have disappeared already?," Sparrowfur wonders out loud.

"Maybe she wanted to follow us to see where the daylight gathering was," I say. They look at me.

"It could be possible. After all, it's not like-"

Patchfur is cut off when a yowl echoes through the territory, and all of the cats' heads pop up. Rippledstream stands, her tail flicking in impatience. "Okay. I want Mudpelt, Splashpelt, Firetail, and Sparrowfur to come with me. We are going to go find Oakstar and Puffkit," she says.

I run over to the rest of the apprentices, who were resting at the edge of the camp. "I wonder why everyone is so worried. Oakstar must have found Puffkit by now. The elders say he was appointed because of his tracking abilities," Whitepaw says.

"Oakstar is an old cat. We don't know how many lives he has left," Mouseclaw says, pacing not far away.

"You don't think it's his last life, do you?," Needlepaw wonders.

"I'm not sure. Could be, could not be. We don't know," Mouseclaw says, continuing to pace.

"But what about Puffkit? She can't defend herself!," Deadpaw yells, covering his head with his paws.

"If she could go up against a fox when she was half a moon old, she's fine on her own," Minnowfoot says, padding over. "And Mouseclaw. Stop pacing. You're gonna make a new river go through the camp if you keep that up."

Mouseclaw hisses, stalking over to Petalstream and Troutstream. Minnowfoot's tail lashes. "Annoying furball. He's gonna drive me insane," she growls. Then she turns to us. "And, I hope you guys remember that this isn't the first time she's left the camp. I remember you guys, except for Needlekit, leaving the camp. Came in stinking of fox."

Then she pads away, and Needlepaw sighs. "This is so boring. I want to go and practice battling. Anyone else?," he asks, standing. We don't respond. "No? Nobody? Okay then. I'll just ask Spottedfern. I've never gone up against her."

I close my eyes, and after a few minutes a shadow falls over my head. "I'm going to go see what is going on," Deadpaw whispers.

"Oh c'mon. Remember what happened last time we left the camp when we weren't allowed to? We nearly got killed," Whitepaw says. Deadpan continues padding away and she groans, standing and running after him. "Deadpaw."

You gonna follow them?," Needlepaw asks, padding back over.

I shake my head. "You?"

"Nah. Let's practice."

* * *

Whitepaw's pov

"Deadpaw!," I hiss, getting increasingly annoyed about how he was leaping on the stones across the river. I sigh, jumping into the churning water and swimming after him.

I reach the other side and wait for him as he leaps across the last stones, and he finally looks at me. "I'm not going back, you know. I'm Puffkit's best friend. I can't let her down."

"You seem to forget it's also Oakstar that's missing," I say as he pads past me.

"That too," he says. I watch him pad away, then start looking back and forth from the camp to him.

"Ugh," I groan. "Wait up!"

"I thought you said it wasn't a good idea," he mocks.

"You stupid furball. I am _not_ leaving you to wander the territory by yourself."

"You could, and I'd be fine."

I stop, snorting. "Yeah. Right." Then I pad after him again.

We pad for a bit before I look around. "Where do you think they could be?," I ask.

"Well, I heard Rippledstream say they were going the direction of the gathering island border. For the other two, I'm guessing Oakstar is somewhere this way, over by the Shadowclan border, because that's what it sounded like from his yowl."

"Okay. One. How did you know it was him, and two, how did you know it was in this direction?," I ask. He turns to me.

"A can answer both with two sentences. I'm half-blind. My other senses were boosted, fish-brain."

"Yeah yeah. Sorry sorry," I say. Suddenly a stench hits my nose. "Ugh. I think we've reached the border."

"Not just the border," Deadpaw gulps, looking through the bushes lining the thunderpath. "Oh Oakstar."

"What?," I ask, padding forward. I look through the bushes as well, and wail slightly. "No!"

* * *

**I feel like what happened is insanely obvious...**

**Anyways, if you have read 'The Wings Of Wonder', there is a poll for the sequel on my profile! Go look at if if you want to vote.**

**The worst thing ever is planning to say something during an AN every time, and then forgetting what you were gonna say every time... aka, why memory?! Why?!**

**So... that's all I have to say. Check out my other stories, do the chapter challenges if you haven't, do all that stuff if you wanna. Have another great week!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**P.S. This story nearly has 1000 views! You guys rock!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Uh... whoops?**

* * *

Deadpaw's pov

"Whitepaw! Deadpaw! What are you two doing out of camp?! You know you're not supposed to be out of camp without a warrior as apprentices!," I hear Rippledstream say, and Whitepaw and I spin around to see her search patrol padding up. Whitepaw immediately runs up to Splashpelt.

"Whitepaw? What's wrong?," she asks.

I gulp. "J-Just look."

Rippledstream moves forward cautiously, then looks through the bushes. I hear her breath stop, and then sense her shaking. "Oakstar. Oakstar!"

Suddenly she runs forward, onto the thunderpath and up to the lifeless body of Oakstar. The rest of us emerge slower, looking at the scene of Rippledstream staring down in disbelief at the broken and bleeding body of Oakstar, and then look down in respect.

"H-He was on his l-last life," Ripplestream says, her voice shaky. She swallows then continues. "I told him not to go. It was to dangerous. But he wouldn't listen! I should have tried harder!"

"No!," Splashpelt yells, running over to the distraught deputy. "It isn't your fault. Oakstar knew it was dangerous leaving camp alone with the recent fox attack. None of this was your fault," she says. "At least he didn't die in pain. Getting hit or attacked by a monster never gives pain. It's nice and fast for them."

Rippledstream doesn't answer, just collapses next to Oakstar. "Poor Rippledstream," I whisper.

"Losing a parent is always hard," Firetail says, looking down on me. "Go to her. You know what it's like."

Slowly, and timidly, I move closer to the warrior, deputy, and the fallen leader. I stop next to Rippledstream, and crouch down. "I-Its hard," I start. "Losing someone you love is always hard. E-especially when you have such a close bond with them."

"Deadpaw," Splashpelt warns, growling.

"Let him, Splashpelt," Firetail says. She waves her tail in disapproval and annoyance, but stays silent.

"It always feels the worst when you actually have time to sit and think about it. When it comes out of nowhere," I continue. "But, after a while, the pain fades. It all gets better. There are still cats around to-... cats that support you. Cats that help you to feel better."

Rippledstream stays silent. She just looks up a bit, and I spot a lost look in her eyes.

"It's good to remember that they are going to be there for you," I say, starting to choke up myself. "When they die, they are waiting for you in Starclan. You just have to be patient, and know that they don't want you to be sad. They want you to find joy until it's your time too and-" I stop there, remembering that Frostpelt didn't die. She left. She left the clan. She left her friends. She left Firetail.

She left me.

* * *

Skypaw's pov

I wake up to see sunlight still shining through the entrance of the den and yawn, wondering what woke me. I'm answered a moment later.

"Badgerpaw! Help me get the mossball from Hawkkit! He won't share." I stretch, yawning again, then stand and padding to the entrance.

After padding out a bit I see Badgerpaw stalking up to Hawkkit with Rainkit at her side, and purr when Rainkit runs forward, knocking into Hawkkit and making him let go of the mossball.

Badgerpaw runs forward, grabbing the moss and running. "I've got it, Rainkit!" I run after her and pin her to the ground, taking the moss away.

"Hawkkit! Catch!," I shout, throwing the moss to him. He jumps up and catches it in the air, but I don't see him land as Badgerpaw flips us over and pins me to the ground.

"Think you're so tough, huh?," she asks.

"Yep," I say, then flipping us back over. "I do." She rolls her eyes.

"Toms. So full of themselves," she teases, rolling her eyes. Then she looks at my eyes and my breath catches in my lungs, seemingly the same way for her as she stops talking.

I feel a warm feeling surge through me. Like the sun on a cold day. A feeling I used to get whenever Featherstep would praise me as a kit. Time just seemed to stop. Like it was only Badgerpaw and I.

I don't realize how long we had been like this until Sunpaw whispers to us. "Unless you want the eyes of innocent kits seeing you two like this, I'd suggest you stop."

I shake my head and see the two kits watching curiously, then jump off of Badgerpaw and she rolls back onto her stomach. I spot Sunpaw's whiskers twitching with amusement, and growl.

"Hey. You'll thank me later," he says. I glare him and he backs away. "I uh... I think I'm gonna go now. Bye!"

* * *

Whitepaw's pov

Deadpaw suddenly stands and runs away from the deputy, through our line at the edge of the thunderpath, and runs deep into our territory. Spotting Sparrowfur and Mudpelt padding forward to help with Oakstar, I look at Firetail and then look to where Deadpaw had run off.

"Deadpaw! Wait!," I shout, running after him. Firetail calls for me, but it's lost in the air as I try to catch up to Deadpaw.

I finally catch up to him, finding him with his front claws digging into the root of a tree. "Deadpaw? Are you okay?"

He growls and spins around, and I see pain and loss in his eye. "You have no clue what it's like! Rippledstream has no clue what it's like! She left! She chose to leave me! I hate her!," he yowls, then starts tearing at the root with his claws, making claw marks appear, crossing over and over on the wood.

"Deadpaw. Calm down," I say gently.

"Why should I calm down?! She hated me! And I hate her!," he yowls again, this time tearing through a fern.

I can only watch as he rages the small area. But suddenly Firetail runs up to him from behind me and grabs his scruff in his jaws, making Deadpaw relax. Once Deadpaw was calm enough, Firetail releases his scruff, and Deadpaw collapses to the ground, shaking, and sobs emerging.

'He was really hurt,' I realize.

When Frostpelt hadn't come back after Puffkit was born from when she went looking for new bedding for Pebblefall, Deadkit had kept his cool. "She'll be back soon. Just watch," he would say.

But, day after day, you could see the hope in his eyes fading. He kept himself occupied with Puffkit, making sure she was always happy and occupied, instead of letting himself think about it. It was slowly tearing him apart from the inside.

And now it had reached the outside. In talking to Rippledstream, he finally thought about how Frostpelt left. All of the emotions building from four moons ago finally came bubbling up in one huge storm.

"It's okay Deadpaw," Firetail says, crouching down next to his son and apprentice. "It's okay. Everything is fine."

"She's never gonna come back!," Deadpaw wails.

"She will. Frostpelt will. We just can't give up hope," Firetail says, then curls around Deadpaw, as if to try and protect him. It's then I remember Deadpaw was always trying to be strong, hating to seem weak, and look at Firetail, nodding.

He answers with a flick of his ear and I turn, quietly making my way back over to the thunderpath. I pass the bushes and see Mudpelt and Sparrowfur picking up Oakstar, Splashpelt guiding Rippledstream back after them. I bow my head as the two toms carry the deceased leader past, but then turn when I hear little whimpers.

I pad a few bushes over, then look in and see a smaller white pelt. "Come here Puffkit," I sigh. She slinks out, eyes wide, pelt soaked, and looking terrified.

"It was coming right at me. Th-That huge thing was running at me. Oakstar came running through. He threw me over here. I just saw him being attacked by the-" She stops her voice shaky. "I didn't mean to leave camp! Honest! I fell into the river and it carried me to the lake! I was lost, but found myself here! I'm so sorry!"

I shush her and look to where Splashpelt and Rippledstream were padding away. "Splashpelt!," I yell, and she looks over, seeing me with the petrified kit and running over.

"Don't ever leave camp again Puffkit!," she yells, but I stop her.

"She didn't mean to. One of the barriers must have broken loose, because she fell in the river and got lost trying to make her way back. Oakstar saved her from the monster, and that's why he...," I trail off. Splashpelt's gaze softens, and she looks at the drenched and terrified kit.

"Well, you had quite and adventure, didn't you?," she says gently. Puffkit nods, shaking. "Let's go back to camp. Everyone is worried. Whitepaw, stay by Rippledstream please."

After a bit, Splashpelt looks at me. "Where is Deadpaw?," she asks around Puffkit's scruff.

"He's with Firetail. He's... in a bit of shock," I say. Splashpelt flicks her tail in understanding and says no more. We continue the walk back to the camp in silence, grief for more than one heavy in our hearts.

* * *

**At this point, I had been writing for four hours straight and was on a roll.**

**It actually killed me to write this chapter. Especially Deadpaw's breakdown... If there didn't have to be any deaths, guess who would be alive! And guess who wouldn't have left!**

**By the way, do you like the new cover? I absolutely love the editor on my kindle. Thank you to the guest you reviewed the idea for the four cats in one face. Funny thing though. I chose four cats at random, and they all happened to be from different clans.**

**Chapter challenge! Who are the four cats on the cover? Review your answer!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want, review, favorite or follow if you haven't already, and recommend other people to read this. I love to see what you guys think of my stories.**

**Happy Pie Day! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	17. Chapter 15

**Just this chapter before the daylight gathering!**

* * *

Fluffpaw's pov

"What's taking them so long?," Needlepaw wonders as we finish practicing. "They've been gone for a while now."

"Who knows where they could've gone. They could be way in Thunderclan territory," I sigh.

We both just relax, rolling little pebbles under our paws as we wait.

The sun was halfway down it's decent in the sky when Pebblefall yowls. "Puffkit!"

Needlepaw and I both jump up and see Splashpelt padding through the camp entrance with Puffkit's scruff in her jaws. The kit was wet and was shaking, and Pebblefall jumps over. "You're okay! Don't ever leave camp again!"

"She didn't mean to," Whitepaw says, Rippledstream right behind her. "There must be a broken barrier somewhere in the camp. She fell into the river and got lost trying to come back."

Rippledstream immediately runs to Blueleaf's den, and then they both emerge. Both had grief in their eyes, and I wonder why until the last of the search patrol pads through.

Wails and gasps of horror fill the camp as we all see our leader, lifeless and limp, being carried between Mudpelt and Sparrowfur. Blueleaf runs over to Oakstar when he is set down, and looks at the clan.

"Oakstar was a great leader," he begins. "He only ever wanted what was best for the clan. He fought for his clan, his friends, his mate." Blueleaf stops and looks at Troutstream. "And his kits." He then looks at Rippledstream, and sighs. "Oakstar was a wonderful father to Rippledstream and I. He also was a wonderful mate for Troutstream. He told me that after this next gathering he would retire and join the elders den, letting Rippledstream take over the role as leader for the clan, just last night. But he went down heroically, as I have been told that he saved Puffkit from getting hit by a monster."

"But don't blame her! She didn't mean to leave camp!," Pebblefall interrupts, pulling Puffkit closer with her tail.

"We will remember his legacy as leader of the clan for seasons to come. Mistystar was right in deciding to choose him as a deputy, and he was right to choose Rippledstream," Blueleaf says. "Now, let's leave Rippledstream to make her decision on the next deputy."

He pads over to Pebblefall. "Bring Puffkit to my den. I need to make sure she wasn't hurt." Pebblefall nods, picking up her kit and following Blueleaf to his den, as Rippledstream pads into Oakstar's old den.

Whitepaw pads over and Needlepaw and I look at her. "Where's Deadpaw?," Needlepaw asks.

"He's with Firetail. In comforting Rippledpelt he... he remembered Frostpelt and... yeah," she says, sitting down. She sighs. "He was hurt more than he would let on..."

"Well, we can't really do anything but make sure he's okay. How about you?," I ask.

"I'm a bit shaken with everything that just happened, but I'll be fine. Just need to sleep it off," she says, shaking her fur out.

"Let's all just get something to eat and then, after the new deputy is announced, head to our den. It's been a long day for us," Needlepaw says.

The three of us eat, and halfway through Firetail and Deadpaw enter the camp again. Deadpaw's head was down, and I watch as Firetail pads to Blueleaf's den. He exits a moment later and takes Deadpaw inside.

"You weren't kidding," Needlepaw says. I see that my two littermates were watching as well. "He really does seem broken."

"Yeah. He's probably going to sleep in another den tonight. He doesn't seem to be feeling like sleeping in the apprentices den with us," I say.

Whitepaw sighs and stands. "How about we practice stalking a bit. We'll keep ourselves occupied and will stay awake until the new deputy is announced."

The sun was gone and the moon was rising by the time Rippledstream came out of Oakstar's old den. She looks at Oakstar's body once before straightening up and getting onto the meeting spot, calling the clan out.

"I have made my decision," she begins closing her eyes. "I say these words before Starclan, and before the body of Oakstar, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice." Rippledstream stops and looks around the clan. "The new deputy of Riverclan will be Owlstorm."

The clan cheers for the new deputy, and he pads to the front of the clan. "I take this role with honor. It will be hard to fill in the pawsteps of you, Rippledstream, but I will try."

With Owlstorm being the new deputy, Rippledstream continues. "That being said, I will travel to get my nine lives tomorrow night," she says. The clan erupts in protest, but she waits until we are quiet to continue. "I know you are not supportive of my decision, but I do not want the other clans to see us as weak. A new leader and a new deputy the day of a competition is not something to share. I will say that Oakstar wishes he could be here, but got caught up with something. At the full moon gathering I will announce his death, my new role, and Owlstorm being the new deputy to the clans."

The clan approves of that, and, once dismissed, heads to their dens. Clueless pads up to Rippledstream with some herbs and she takes them, but then goes straight to her den. My littermates and I pad into the apprentices den and settle into our nests, getting some sleep for the gathering tomorrow.

* * *

Darkpaw's pov

I huff, opening my eyes and sitting up, looking up at the empty night sky. Next to me, Snowpaw stretches but settles down again. I turn to my other side to look for Mudpaw, but he wasn't there. At that, I sigh, standing and making my way out of the camp, running to the pond he swims at.

Like I thought, he was there, wading in the shallows of the water. "Shouldn't you be in the camp. Sleeping."

"I could say the same to you," he retorts. I laugh, standing at the shore.

"Nervous?," he asks.

"Yeah. Aren't you?"

"Of course. We are going to be put to the test with our skills tomorrow," he says.

"By the way, don't show up the Riverclan apprentices with your swimming ability."

"Same with you and Thunderclan for climbing."

"Very funny," I say.

"What are you two doing out here?," Snowpaw asks sleepily, passing through the tall grass. "We have the competition tomorrow. We should all be sleeping."

"We couldn't sleep. Too nervous," Mudpaw says.

"Well think about the clan, please. Imagine it as an assessment instead of a competition," Snowpaw sighs. Then she foes rigid. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear wha-"

"Shh!" Snowpaw starts looking around frantically. "Something is coming this way. We've gotta go."

Snowpaw takes off, and though Mudpaw and I never heard anything, we take off after her. The three of us run all the way back to camp, gasping for breath afterward.

"So what... did you hear...," I pant.

She looks at us terrified for a moment, before her whiskers start twitching in amusement and she starts laughing silently. "You guys took off. That was hilarious."

"For you," Mudpaw says, shaking his fur out.

"Hey," we hear, and spin around to see Whistlewind standing there. "You three should be sleeping. Get to your spots."

"Right away Whistlewind," Snowpaw says, ducking her head down as she passes. Mudpaw and I do the same.

"Well, that as interesting," I sigh, curling up again.

"You could say that again," Mudpaw says.

"Well, that was-"

"He was joking," Snowpaw sighs, covering her face with her tail. Mudpaw and I laugh quietly before settling down to rest for the night.

* * *

Third pov

Whistlewind watches as the three apprentices finally fall asleep, and then leaves the camp, going to the stream that leads to the Moonpool. He pads up the path, and into the small hollow, licking up some of the water and sleeping.

He wakes up in an open moor , the wind messing with his fur. "What brings you here, Whistlewind," Onestar asks, padding up from behind him.

The medicine cat spins around. "I came to talk about the prophecy," he says.

"You are here every other night, and I always tell you the same thing. I can't tell you any more of the prophecy," Onestar says, padding past Whistlewind.

"I will keep coming back until I get my answer! So, if you want to save yourself from me bothering you all later, you should tell me right now!"

"I'm afraid that I still cannot. You must wait with the rest of the clans to find out the answer."

"If you would just give me even a hint, I wouldn't have to!"

"Just go home, Whistlewind. You may be needed at the daylight gathering," Onestar says.

Whistlewind wakes up then, growling in disapproval. But, he still stands and pads away from the pool.

Before he goes over the edge of the small hollow, he stops and looks back. "I will find out more about this prophecy! Whether it comes from you or not!" The medicine cat then turns and pads away his tail lashing once before disappearing from the hollow.

* * *

**Yes. Rippledstream and Blueleaf are the kits of Oakstar. And don't get on me about their family having too much power over their clan. Think about Firestar's family in the actual books.**

**You know... I actually have fun thinking about who is related to who...**

**Btw, chapter challenge!**

**Who do you think the father of Puffkit is?**

**Hint: one of her physical traits also belong to her great grandmother's littermate and her great great great grandfather, both on her father's side.**

**So, do the chapter challenge if you want, review anything else, follow and/or favorite if you haven't already and want to, and Ill talk to you guys next chapter.**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	18. Chapter 16 (warning: rant at the bottom)

**Daylight Gathering time!**

* * *

Moonpaw's pov

"Moonpaw! Wake up wake up wake up! You don't wanna miss the daylight gathering, do you?," Redpaw yowls, jumping up on me. I groan, rolling over and easily knocking the small she-cat off.

"It's too early for this," I groan.

"It's only just before sunrise! You've woken up earlier! Now c'mon! You're the last one to get up!"

I sigh, rolling onto my stomach and yawning before standing and stretching. "Okay. I'm coming."

"Finally!," she says, then spinning around and running out of the den. I pad out slower behind her, and see her and her littermates waiting with Ravenpaw, our mentors, Seedstar, Dewfrost, Lilystream, and a few other warriors.

"About time you got up," Mousebelly says.

"Well, I was up later last night on the dusk patrol," I yawn.

"Are we all ready to go?," Seedstar asks. Once we all say that we are, she flicks her tail. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Wow. Riverclan territory is weird," Ravenpaw whispers to me as we finally get through the marsh. From here I could see a small pond next to the shore a ways away, plus two other clans all gathered around it.

"Rippledstream. Cloudstar," Seedstar says, dipping her head to them. "Where is Oakstar?"

"He wishes he could be here. He got caught up with something back at the camp," Rippledstream answers. "I took the clan instead. Owlstorm is second in command for now."

"Well, I hope it isn't too serious," Seedstar says. "Any sign of Shadowclan?"

"No. You wouldve thought they'd be the first here, always wanting to look prepared," Cloudstar says, his tail flicking in impatience.

"Calm down Cloudstar," a dark blue-gray she-cat says, padding up next to him. "I think you're just excited to have the other clans see how talented our kits are."

"One of them, at least," he grumbles, looking at a deep blue-gray tom apprentice who was with the other apprentices. I look at Ravenpaw, the other three having gone over already.

"We should join them," I say. She nods and we pad over.

"And the other two from your clan have joined us," a brown tom with black stripes says. "I'm Needlepaw. Fluffpaw and Whitepaw are my littermates. Then there is Darkpaw, Mudpaw, and Snowpaw from Windclan."

"I'm Moonpaw, and that's Ravenpaw. Are you from Riverclan?," I ask.

"Yeah. One of us can't compete. He tore a muscle yesterday doing... something," Whitepaw says. "He's over there with his mentor Firetail. He's Deadpaw."

I follow her gaze and see Deadpaw sitting with his mentor, a tortoiseshell queen, and a small white kit with a puffy tail. "Deadpaw! Come over here!," Fluffpaw yells. Deadpaw looks up at us, then turns to Firetail. Firetail nods, and Deadpaw is about to limp over when the kit says something to him and turns to her mother. The queen nods and both Deadpaw and the kit come over.

"I'm guessing you wanted to introduce me?," Deadpaw asks, sitting down.

"Yeah. That's Moonpaw, Ravenpaw, Russetpaw, Nightpaw, Redpaw, Mudpaw, Darkpaw, and Snowpaw. Oh. Guys, the kit is Puffkit. She'll be an apprentice in one and a half moons," Whitepaw says.

"Nice to meet you guys," Puffkit says, not meeting our eyes. I look at the other apprentices and then slowly pad closer, crouching down to her level.

"Hey. No need to be afraid. There's a truce at gatherings. Plus, you're just a kit. Nobody attacks kits," I say. She looks up, her ears flat.

"Just because I'm a kit doesn't mean that I'm not dangerous," she says.

"Well, I'm sure that I'll learn that eventually," I say, standing again.

"You all will," Whitepaw says. Then she looks to the dark woods. "Here comes Shadowclan."

We all look to the trees as Shadowclan emerges, three apprentices jumping ahead in the front. They run over and skid to a halt in front of us.

"Hey. I'm Skypaw, that's Sunpaw, and that's Badgerpaw," Skypaw says. We all introduce ourselves again and then talk until the gathering begins.

When the sun is a quarter way through its journey in the sky, Rippledstream yowls, getting the clans' attention. "The daylight gathering is beginning. We are starting with the swimming contest."

As the cats all quiet, Deadpaw turns to me. "Hey. Thanks for saying she's dangerous. She needs that sort of encouragement."

"No problem."

"I think we can be good friends. Maybe not during battles against each other, but other than that."

I shrug. "Maybe."

"From Thunderclan, Ravenpaw is competing," Seedstar says. Ravenpaw leaves our group and pads over to the pond.

"From Shadowclan, Badgerpaw is competing," Graystar says.

"From Windclan, Mudpaw," Cloudstar says.

"And from Riverclan, Whitepaw," Rippledstream says.

Once all four apprentices are wading in the pool, Blueleaf stands next to it. "The rules are simple. The first one to reach the other side wins. No messing with the other cats, and keep swimming straight. Ready?"

They nod, and there are a few moments of silence before Blueleaf yowls and they all jump in. "Go Ravenpaw!," I shout, running to the end of her path. Badgerpaw, next to her, was falling behind slightly, while Whitepaw and Mudpaw were pulling ahead, Whitepaw only slightly further ahead than Mudpaw.

At the end of the race, Whitepaw was in first, Mudpaw came second, Ravenpaw finished in third, and last was Badgerpaw. Then we went onto the hunting competition, at which we all lined up. This time, Pinefoot stood in front of us.

"The objective for this hunt is to bring back a mouse. When you come back, I'll tell you the next thing you need to hunt. Get ready!," he says. We all crouch down and get prepared to run.

"Hunt!" We all take off, some of us running into the small woods, and a few into the more open space like the Windclan apprentices. I see Skypaw and Nightpaw running further to my right, and I veer left, away from them.

Eventually, when the trees start to thin, I slow down to a stop and crouch, listening. Apparently my hearing is better, but I just think that they are hoping my hearing will be like Dovewing's was.

I hear a small scuttling to my right and look over to see a mouse sitting on top of a small rock. Slowly and silently, I get into my hunter's crouch and stalk forward. However, I'm not used to the marshy feel of the ground and slip, both alerting the mouse of my presence and getting my leg and paw stuck in the mud.

"Mouse dung!," I shout as the mouse scurries away. I try to pull my paw up, but the mud was so thick it settled around my paw and leg. I lash my tail. "Oh come on!"

I look around, trying to find something or someone to help me out. However, I was too far from any shrubs or trees to pull myself out and I had gone the furthest from the competition area. The river was only a few fox-lengths away, though, so eventually someone had to come by.

* * *

Deadpaw's pov (**I know I mention him a lot. Idk why but it's easy to continue the story with him involved. Sorry. I'm doing his pov for a good reason though!**)

I watch as Sunpaw runs back with the mouse and Pinefoot says to go and get a water vole, Sunpaw then spinning around and running off.

"It's only Moonpaw left to return," Puffkit says. I nod, looking into the trees curiously.

"Yeah. I wonder why," I mumble.

I hear Puffkit yelp, and turn to see the top if her head is wet. I feel water land on my ear and look up, seeing dark gray storm clouds passing overhead. 'Rain,' I think.

"Puffkit. Come over here please. It's gonna start raining and I don't want you to get washed away," Pebblefall says, and Puffkit jumps over. I spot Mousebelly looking at Puffkit with pride, but take no notice of it.

Snowpaw and Ravenpaw suddenly jump through the tree line side by side, skidding to a stop in front of Pinefoot and dropping their water voles. "It looks like it's a tie between Ravenpaw and Snowpaw!"

Needlepaw then jumps through the line with Nightpaw right behind, then drops the prey. "C'mon! I couldn't have found this vole faster!," he shouts.

One by one, each apprentice returns with their vole. It's when Mudpaw jumps over with his vole that I notice that Moonpaw hasn't returned once. I look around and see Sandstripe, Pitchfur, and Ravenpaw looking around woriedly, then look at the trees.

An idea pops in my mind, and after looking around to see if anyone is looking I sneak off into the woods and take off.

* * *

**Getting intense! I love the next chapter, actually. Can't wait to post it.**

**Tell me how you guys are feeling about this story! Do you love it? Is it getting slightly boring? Tell me. I'll see what I can do if it is getting boring.**

**And now, I need to say something. If you ever get too uncomfortable, you can stop reading. Don't worry. It isn't bad. I just need to talk about something. The rant is in this section. I actually wrote it in three different way to try and tone it down a bit.**

* * *

**A member of a certain band left for one reason or another earlier this week. Be there for those who are upset, and if you are one of the people who are upset and need someone to talk to, I'll listen. I may or may not reply, but even if I don't I won't think any less of you. The only reason I would think less of you is if you were happy that he left or go blaming other people. It wasn't our fault. Just remember that.**

**Now, I get paranoid, so please don't post any negativity about this topic in my stories' reviews. I want the reviews to be a happy place to be. If you need to say something, write it down on a piece of paper. If that doesn't help, go do something to get your mind off of it. Please? It would mean a lot.**

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Review what you thought about this (minus the section above) if you want, follow and favorite if you like it and haven't already, and have an awesome week!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	19. Chapter 17

**Just a warning. This chapter is full of suspense.**

* * *

Third pov

'Just stay calm, and don't move,' Moonpaw thinks, feeling his back legs sink slightly deeper into the mud. It's been at least a quarter of the day since he got stuck, and then in started to rain which turned into a full-blown storm, and now his entire body is starting to sink into the mud.

It also doesn't help that there was a wild dog sniffing around the river about ten fox-lengths away.

'Please tell me the mud is disguising my scent,' Moonpaw thinks, watching the dog slowly get closer. It was big and looked like it had powerful jaws. Moonpaw wouldn't stand a chance even if he was a full-grown warrior. Also, not sinking in mud.

And also not about to drown from an overflowing river bank.

'Starclan help me!,' he thinks, feeling the water rush against his chest. He sinks slightly deeper, and suddenly the dog looks up, growling when it sees the apprentice.

* * *

"Where is my son?!," Pitchfur yowls to Rippledstream.

"I assure you. I'm sending multiple search teams to look for him."

"Send more!"

"The only available cats left to look are us, Firetail who needs to stay with Deadpaw, the elders, the apprentices, Puffkit, and Pebblefall, Rippledstream," Owlstorm says. Rippledstream sighs.

"I know. I'll stay here. You take Fluffpaw, Whitepaw, and Pebblefall to go and look on the far side of the territory," she says, then she turns to Pitchfur. "I promise you. We are going to find Moonpaw before night."

"Has anyone seen Deadpaw? I can't find him," Firetail pants, skidding to a stop in front of the three cats, spraying them with some water.

"Wasn't he with Puffkit?," Rippledstream asks. Pebblefall pads up.

"I thought he went right to you, Firetail. I called Puffkit over when the storm started," she says, her ears laying down from both worry and the storm.

"Owlstorm. If you come across any of the other patrols, tell them to look for Deadpaw as well. We can't lose two apprentices from the clans because of a leaf-fall storm," Rippledstream says.

"On it. Pebblefall, Fluffpaw, Whitepaw, come with me," Owlstorm says Mousebelly sees the patrol about to leave and runs over to Rippledstream.

"Uh... could I go with? I mean, Moonpaw is my brother's kit," he says. Rippledstream looks over to Seedstar who had heard, and after a nod of approval she nods as well.

"Just stay with the patrol. You don't know this territory," she says. Mousebelly nods and runs after the patrol, padding in step with one in particular.

* * *

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw, where are you?!," Deadpaw shouts. He jumps down from a log, but slips and hisses when he hurts the torn muscle in his front leg. He just stands and shakes his fur off, continuing to limp around.

* * *

'Starclan, please help,' Moonpaw thinks as he watches the dog trying to figure out how to cross the river. He feels his haunches sink further and get covered in mud, and can't help but panic.

"Starclan help me! Please don't let me die like this!," he yowls, starting to struggle, but only sinking slightly further. He stops when he hears a yowl though. Multiple, to be exact.

"Moonpaw?!"

"Deadpaw?! Moonpaw?! We're are you?!"

"Moonpaw! Please yowl if you can hear us!"

Moonpaw takes a deep breath. "Help! Help me! By the river!"

He couldn't hear over the pouring rain, but he could see a few pelts running through the trees. Five coming from where he had come from, and a single coming from further to the right.

Suddenly Moonpaw hears a loud growl and realizes that the dag was almost across the river, and was just about to jump to the shore. "Hurry!"

Suddenly a mass of brown and white fur runs at the dog, making the dog yelp and run. Moonpaw sees its Fluffpaw and Owlstorm right before they disappear from his sight.

"Moonpaw!," Mousebelly shouts.

"Mousebelly! Someone! Get me out! I'm either going to suffocate or drown!," Moonpaw shouts, then coughing as water washes into his mouth.

"What do we do? He's in the deepest part," Pebblefall says, pacing side to side. Her queen instincts were kicking in, panicking about the small cat being in danger.

"We've got to do something!," Whitepaw shouts.

"Move!," a voice shouts, and suddenly the three cats scramble to the sides as a white cat appears with a long piece of seaweed.

"Deadpaw! What are you doing?!," Whitepaw asks.

"Tie the seaweed around me. I weigh the least. I'm going to walk over and help him," he says. The three cats, though hesitant, wrap the plants around his belly and he starts taking slow steps.

"Careful, Deadpaw! Don't strain your leg!," Pebblefall says, one paw on the end of the seaweed in case he slips.

"I'm not really worried about hat right now," Deadpaw answers, putting another paw down on a relatively solid patch of earth underneath the growing expanse of water. He looks up and sees Moonpaw just out of his reach. "Moonpaw. Slowly try and move toward me. Not to fast or you'll sink more, and then it'll be harder to get you out."

Moonpaw says nothing, unable to since his mouth was covered in the water, and moves his head forward. Deadpaw reaches forward, but his back paw slips and he falls forward.

Suddenly Moonpaw gets pushed out of the mud just enough to where he could wrestle free, and he sees there was a branch buried in the earth that Deadpaw fell on, leveraging him out. Deadpaw shakes his head and gets up, turning around to tell Pebblefall, Whitepaw, and Owlstorm to pull him back, but sees their panicked expressions and sees the seaweed broke.

"Deadpaw. What do we do?," Moonpaw asks, his fur plastered tight to him from mud. The water was reaching halfway up to their bellies soon, and unless Moonpaw knew how to swim, Deadpaw knew they would both be swept away.

"You don't happen to know how to swim, do you?," the white tom asks, and Moonpaw looks at him in disbelief.

"You don't know how to swim?!," he asks. Deadpaw shakes his head, and is about to say something when a wave knocks them off of their feet and they are swept down the river.

* * *

Rippledstream watches the remaining gathered cats wait impatiently, all concerned about the missing apprentices. She sighs and sits, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Rippledstream," Lionpelt says, padding up. "I was wondering if there was anything that any of us could do. I know there are patrols searching already, but if you needed help with anything else..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rippledstream sighs, and then Mousebelly, Pebblefall, and Whitepaw all come running over.

"Get cats gathered at the river! Moonpaw and Deadpaw got swept away by it," Pebblefall says. Rippledstream nods.

"Everybody line up at the river! We need to help the apprentices!," she yowls, and all of the cats run over to the river. "Pebblefall, go get the other patrols. We may need them soon. Hurry!"

"On it," the queen says, running off. Owlstorm and Fluffpaw emerge from the trees, Fluffpaw with a look of pain on his face and Owlstorm keeping eye on him.

"What happened?," Rippledstream asks.

"When we found Moonpaw, he was trapped in the mudpit behind the camp and a dog was coming after him. Fluffpaw and I chased it off, but we had to fight it once before it gave in and..."

Fluffpaw tries sitting but yelps and jump up again. He looks at Rippledstream before turning, and she sees his tail was nearly gone. Just a small lump almost, and it looked pretty painful.

"Take him to Blueleaf. That needs to be treated as soon as possible," Rippledstream says. Owlstorm nods, padding with Fluffpaw over to the medicine cat.

* * *

Moonpaw thrashes around in the whirling water, trying to swim up but disoriented and unable to swim anyways. His head breaks the surface just enough to where he can take a deep breath before he gets knocked under again.

Moonpaw opens his eyes and sees Deadpaw slightly ahead of him, acting the same way. Deadpaw twists around and digs his claws into the pebbles and rocks, slowing down and grabbing Moonpaw's scruff before jumping up and clings to a rock, Moonpaw going with him and grabbing the rock too, both taking deep breathes of air.

"There they are!," the two hear, and Deadpaw opening his good eye to see a Windclan she-cat running over, a few cats right behind her. He looks further down the river and sees the rest of the cats waiting there, just incase either or both apprentices lost their grip.

"Deadpaw!," Firetail shouts at the same time Ravenpaw calls for Moonpaw. Firetail is about to jump in when Splashpelt runs up.

"You can't. Even the best swimmer will be swept away," she says. She looks up at the sky, then looks at the two apprentices. "The storm can't last much longer. Just keep holding on!"

"We'll try!," Deadpaw shouts back, seeing Moonpaw shivering with cold. "Just keep hanging on, Moonpaw."

"Deadpaw!," a small voice shouts, and Deadpaw seas Puffkit standing a mouse-length from the river.

"Puffkit! No!," he shouts, but she was already being swept off of her feet and into the water.

Deadpaw doesn't even need to hear Pebblefall's horrified wail or Mousebelly's desperate call to save his kit before he dives into the river again.

* * *

**Curious to see who caught that XD (If you did catch it, you'll know what I'm talking about).**

**I'm hoping to be able to finish chapter after chapter for this story this weekend. I was actually writing chapter 27 when I realized I had to update, and here I am!**

**Bit of a warning. The chapters are soon going to be super intense. Not going to say when (even though it is obviously going to be within the next ten chapters) but let me tell you. My heart is pounding just thinking about it.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and had an awesome week! Have another awesome week guys!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	20. Chapter 18

**Tada! Next chapter!**

* * *

Third pov

Puffkit desperately tries to swim for the surface, but because of her small figure and weak legs she wasn't able to. She could tell she was getting closer and closer to the lake though, because the water was slowly turning murkier.

Just through the surface she sees figures running alongside her on the bank, and she tries swimming again when she hits a rock and goes spinning. Her sight starts to blur and darken, and she feels herself getting weaker.

But a pair of jaws grab her scruff and she slows, the weight of the one helping her not being tossed around as easily, but she only had a moment of piece before whoever it was threw her into the shallow water and another set of jaws pulled her away from the river.

"Oh Puffkit," Mousebelly says, shielding her from the wind as Pebblefall runs over.

"Are you okay?," the queen asks woriedly. Puffkit nods, then looks at the river and sees a mass of white fur going down it and sees Deadpaw wasn't on the rock with Moonpaw anymore.

"Help Deadpaw!," she shouts. Rippledstream hears this and then sees the apprentice getting closer and closer to the lake, then turning to the leaders and deputies of the other clans.

"This will be risky, but to save Deadpaw, all of the warriors have to get into the river. If there is enough in, the cats downstream shouldn't be affected as badly by the fast water while the ones upstream will be kept there by the cats behind them. My warriors will stay on the outside. We've gotta go!"

The clan leaders quickly agree, and most of the cats jump into the river. At first they were unsteady, but as more cats entered the push of the water lessened. "Let the water pass around us! Just be sure to jump out and grab him if he's too far!," Owlstorm orders.

Softfoot feels a mass bump against him after a few moments and grabs Deadpaw's scruff, knowing it was him. "We've got him!," Molefur yells, and all of the cats quickly exit the river.

Softfoot lays Deadpaw on the shore and Firetail runs up with Blueleaf. The apprentice was coughing up water and groans.

"He should be okay," Blueleaf says after checking him over. "I'll treat his torn claws later. For now just keep him warm and steady. He could be throwing up water for a while."

"Where's Moonpaw?," Deadpaw coughs. Firetail looks up, seeing Mudpelt and Whiteblaze starting to wade into the water.

"They're going to get him right now. Don't worry," Firetail says.

"Deadpaw!," they hear Puffkit yell as she runs over. "Thank you so much. I thought I was going to die."

"I would never have let that happen," Deadpaw says. Pebblefall, who followed Puffkit over with Mousebelly, look at him.

"That was very brave of you," she says. "I don't know any other cat who couldn't swim that would jump after her in a roaring river."

"Yes. Thank you for saving our kit," Mousebelly says, and there was a yowl.

"He says it again!," Redleaf yowls, padding over. "Does anybody else hear that? Mousebelly fell in love with a cat from another clan! This kit is a half-clan!"

"Redleaf!," Cherrystream yells, padding up. "Dewfrost and I raised you better than this! Though..." She then turns to Mousebelly. "He has a point."

"Don't only blame him! What about Pebblefall!," Mouseclaw yells. "She's a traitor too!"

"You must get your warriors under control," Cloudstar says.

"It's all because of Thunderclan," Graystar growls. "I doubt they have a complete clan blood cat left."

"What are we going to do, Seedstar?," Dewfrost asks. "They have been pushed too far this time."

"They can't cast us out. Firestar showed that when he revived Skyclan," the Thunderclan leader says.

"We must cast out all of the unrightful cats!," one warrior yowls, and a roar of agreement follows.

"But, they can do that...," Dewfrost says.

"Not only Thunderclan. All of the clans!," Redleaf yells. More yowls of agreement rise.

"So," Cloudstar says to Rippledstream and Seedstar. "Almost all cats agree. You have to bring all unrightfull cats to the gathering on the next full moon, or we will attack."

With that, all of the clans separate other than the apprentices, who huddle together. "They bond too quickly," Seedstar sighs, padding back over to her clan.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Redpaw says. "Nobody happens to think they would be cast out, right?"

"Deadpaw," Whitepaw sighs. "He can't swim. And maybe Fluffpaw too, with his coarse fur."

"I'm thinking Moonpaw," Ravenpaw wails. "He's too secretive and quiet for a Thunderclan cat. I can't lose my brother."

"Does that count Nightpaw, then? I can't lose my sister. Neither of them!," Russetpaw growls, his claws digging into the ground.

"I can't think that any of us would," Sunpaw says to Badgerpaw and Skypaw.

"Mudpaw and I...," Darkpaw says. The apprentices all look at him. "I can't stand not being near a tree. And he loves to swim."

"We have to promise each other to have each other's backs on this," Nightpaw says, startling the group. "If one goes, we all go. This isn't right."

"Agreed," the apprentices say.

"We need a plan," Skypaw says. "Let's go to the cats in the clan who had our backs. Maybe they can help us escape."

"Isn't that the same as being cast out?," Needlepaw asks.

"No. Being cast out means we did something wrong, or did nothing and are just unliked. Leaving means we are strong enough to do it, and we had a reason," Skypaw says.

"Is that the plan?," Snowpaw asks. They all nod, and then they hear yowls of their leaders.

"Good luck guys," Redpaw says, following Ravenpaw to where Sandstripe was helping Moonpaw up.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?," Sunpaw asks once they get back into their dens.

"We have to keep our word. If they leave, we leave too," Skypaw says.

"But we would be betraying he clan," Sunpaw says.

"We can't just let them leave. We promised," Badgerpaw exclaims. Skypaw jumps up.

"Yeah! What she said!"

"I guess we don't. And I wanna see whatever happens between you two. I'm going wherever you two are," Sunpaw says. Skypaw's ears go down in embarrassment while Badgerpaw laughs, and then licks Skypaw's cheek jokingly.

The fact that it was jokingly done doesn't stop Skypaw from burning up under his fur.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do?," Dewfrost asks Seedstar in her den, pacing back and forth.

She sighs. "We have to do it. The clans will attack until we do."

"But that's nearly the entire clan!," the deputy yowls, stopping his pacing to turn to her, the fur on his spine bristling. "They're just trying to weaken us!"

"I always trust your judgement, Dewfrost," Seedstar says, standing and padding next to him. "But this time, we have no choice. I would not be doing this if I didn't have to." She then sighs, padding out onto the highledge.

Dewfrost follows after a few moments and stands behind the leader. "There's nothing we can do?"

"Sadly," she says, looking down at the rest of the clan as they finish talking and head to their dens. Lilystream leads Moonpaw to her den, the apprentice still under shock and shivering from the cold air on his still damp fur.

Dewfrost follows her gaze. "We have to let a few of them go, don't we?"

"Yes. Moonpaw and Russetpaw. Moonpaw is seen as too quiet, while Russetpaw is too weary and aggressive."

Dewfrost's tail lashes in annoyance. "Him? Too aggressive? I've seen prey more aggressive. If anything, Redleaf should be going. He is the one who brought it up."

"Don't turn against clanmates now, Dewfrost," Seedstar says, turning to him. "We need their support now, like during the recent greencough and like we had from our kin in Starclan during the great battle. The clans need to stick together. And we have to do this in order to keep that."

"Doesn't mean I'll like it," Dewfrost says angrily.

"I've told you. I don't like it either," Seedstar says. "But being leader means watching loved ones go, sometimes. It means not being able to stop things from happening, and finding a way to fight through it, even if it's not what you want to do."

Dewfrost stays silent, not knowing how to respond. "Go to your nest, Dewfrost. We have a hard day of decisions to make tomorrow," Seedstar says. Dewfrost nods.

"I'll see you in the morning," he says, padding down from the highledge and into the warriors den.

Seedstar sighs, looking up at the stars starting to come out. "I'm not sure what to do right now Bramblestar," she says, watching the stars twinkle lightly. Then she sighs. "I hope what I'm doing is right."

The leader stands and pads back into her den, curling up in her nest and falling asleep until the morning.

* * *

**Uh... so... yeah...**

**This is literally where I lost control of the story and it went a totally different direction, but also in a better and longer one, so yeah! I've actually been writing about a chapter of this a day, so now I'm working on chapter 33.**

**Are you guys proud? I sure am.**

**And I just want to say ahead of time, it's gonna be really hard to tell how much time has passed later on, and even I don't know, so if you can't tell then that's why. I've tried to make the timing correct and smooth, but it's difficult. Especially with something I've already planned. But I've done the best I can.**

**Don't forget to look at the allegiances!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	21. Chapter 19

**Welcome to the chapter!**

* * *

Moonpaw's pov

_Don't them tear you down._

Moonpaw thrashes slightly in his sleep.

_"Moonpaw! Help!"_

_"Redpaw!"_

He growls, which wakes up Redpaw. The ginger apprentice watches as he thrashes around in the nest next to hers.

_"We're lost!"_

Redpaw stands and pads over standing next to him with concern.

"Moonpaw?"

_"Moonpaw. The cats need someone to guide them. That cat needs to be you."_

Moonpaw," Redpaw says a bit louder.

_"Moon-"_

"-paw!"

Moonpaw jumps up, panting, and sees Redpaw standing there, concerned. He breathes out slowly. "Sorry. Bad dream."

"Maybe you should go see Lilystream again. You could still be in shock from the daylight gathering," she says.

"No. I'm fine. It's just a dream," Moonpaw says. "I think I'm going to go go into the clearing.

"Okay. Be sure to come back in and get some sleep, though," she says, watching him walk past her out of the den. She stares where he was for a few moments before sighing and going back to her nest, curling up and falling asleep.

* * *

The clans all yowl as the four leaders take their place on the branches of the great tree. "I thought Oakstar was busy doing something only during the daylight gathering," Cloudstar says.

"He actually died the day before. He was hit by a monster. I'm Rippledstar now," the Riverclan leader says.

"I am sorry to hear about Oakstar. Starclan grant you an easy leadership," Seedstar says.

"After today, that is," Rippledstar sighs. Then she stands, calling the gathering to begin. The cats immediately settle down and look up, those being cast out sadly sitting in the center of their clans.

"I have taken the role of leader for Riverclan after the death of Oakstar. I am now Rippledstar and my deputy is Owlstorm," she says. The clans cheer for her and she sits.

The other three clans have no news, and then Graystar looks down. "We agreed on the daylight gathering that we would cast out all unrightful cats in the clans. The cats that don't belong. The cats that our ancestors who made the clans would never let stay. We have drifted to far from our roots, and now we must return to them."

"From Windclan, we are casting out Bushfur, Longpelt, Mudpaw, and Darkpaw," Cloudstar says. The four cats step up to the foot of the great tree, and Darkpaw looks up at his father. The leader does not meet his son's gaze. He just sits again.

Then Graystar stands. "From Shadowclan, Raggedfur and Fernbush."

"From Riverclan, Pebblefall, Patchfur, Deadpaw, Fluffpaw, and Puffkit," Rippledstar says.

"And from Thunderclan," Seedstar begins. "Hazelstream, Mousebelly, Hailstorm, Russetpaw, and Moonpaw."

"Jayfeather too," Cloudstar growls.

"Jayfeather is far too old for this. He could barely make the journey here! I'm already sending a heavily expecting queen! Isn't that enough?!," Seedstar yowls.

"Its not enough. He'll have to last. He is half-clan, and he had powers!," Graystar yells. "Bring him forward!"

The blind elder is shoved forward by Maplepelt and Thistleheart, and falls forward. "Starclan will not be proud of you all!," he yells, being helped up by Bushfur and Raggedfur.

"If they aren't, there would be clouds covering the moon. There is nothing!," Redleaf yowls.

"Which means," Graystar starts. "It is time for you to go."

"Wait!," a cat yowls. The Riverclan cats part and Firetail jumps out, Whitepaw and Needlepaw with him. They pad over to the group of cast out cats and look up. "If they go, we go."

"Us too!," Skypaw yells, running forward with Badgerpaw and Sunpaw behind him. Honeydrop follows.

"And us," Molefur says, padding forward with Nightpaw, Redpaw, Ravenpaw, and Pitchfur.

"Plus us!," Snowpaw yells, her, Ashtail, and Dustcloud running to stand in the group.

"If that is what you wish, we can't stop you," Graystar growls. The cats leaving turn and pad away, very few flinching at the growling cats they pass.

* * *

Moonpaw's pov

The group of us wait on the shore as Molefur and Longpelt help Hazelstream over the tree-bridge and Pitchfur and Firetail help Jayfeather across. Puffkit stuck close to Pebblefall and Mousebelly, looking around timidly. I pad over.

"It's alright Puffkit," I say. "Think of this as an adventure. We're all together. It'll be fun."

I doubted that myself, but it eased her mind and she stands up a bit taller, her ears not as drooped. Pebblefall sends me a grateful look and I just nod, padding over to where the other apprentices were.

"So, this is it," Badgerpaw says, sitting down. "The life of exile."

"Hey. At least we all kept our promise. Nobody stayed behind," Needlepaw says.

"But we've lost our homes," Whitepaw sighs.

"And we will find a new one," Pitchfur says, padding up. "We may not know where, it we have a home out there somewhere. We will survive."

"First we need to figure out who will be in charge," Firetail says.

"I say Molefur should. He is one of the oldest," Patchfur says.

"But wouldn't Raggedfur suit that role better? He knows how to fight pretty well," Fernbush says.

"I think it should be Bushfur. She knows what's good for all of us," Hailstorm says.

"How about we find a place to sleep first. We have young cats, a heavily expecting she-cat, and a blind elder here," Jayfeather says, slowly padding forward. Everybody agrees immediately, though I had a feeling it was just because they didn't want to get on Jayfeather's bad side.

* * *

"This will have to do for tonight," Molefur says, looking around the sloped earth behind the Windclan and Thunderclan border. "Everybody should get some sleep. Who knows what we will have to face tomorrow."

He settles down behind Hazelstream while the rest of us find a spot to lay down. All of the apprentices and I lay down at the to of one hill, partially to look around until we fall asleep and partially to keep a lookout for danger, since we had two queens, an elder, and a kit with us.

"I can't believe this happened," Redpaw sighs, laying next to me.

"You didn't have to leave, you know. You could've stayed in Thunderlcan," I sigh.

"Well, I wanted to stay with you and Russetpaw. We all promised to stay together, anyways," she says, looking at me.

"Well, thanks for that," I sigh, turning to her. Our noses touch and we freeze for a few moments before I pull me head back. "Uh... let's get some sleep."

"Y-yeah," she stutters. For a few moments she shifts around before she sighs and stands. "Uh... I think I'll go sleep with my littermates. See you tomorrow."

She pads away before I can say anything, and I sigh again, shaking my head and laying my head down.

* * *

"Everybody up," I hear Molefur yell.

I groan, opening my eyes and yawning. Bushfur looks at Molefur. "We need to make hunting patrols. How about we have three apprentices per warrior."

"That could work," he says.

"I'll go with Deadpaw, Ravenpaw, and Nightpaw," Firetail says.

"And I'll go with Skypaw, Badgerpaw, and Mudpaw," Patchfur says.

"Okay. Once you all get back, we need to talk about the training for the apprentices. A few still have their mentors, but we need to decide on who will train the others," Raggedfur says.

"He says it like we're not here," Needlepaw comments. I nod, watching Hazelstream walk around a bit. The heavily expecting queen pads over to Molefur and says something, and then they walk into the trees.

"Hey," Snowpaw says, and I turn to her. "Watch out. Jayfeather is coming this way."

"Would any of you mind coming to walk with me. I need to stretch out a bit, and I don't know this area," he says. When none of us responds, he continues. "Moonpaw. How about you?"

I sigh. "Okay, Jayfeather." He pads off and I stand, getting up and running after him.

* * *

"How are you handling this?," Jayfeather asks on our way back to the temporary camp.

I stop in surprise and look at him. "What?" When I see that he isn't stopping I run after him.

"Hey. I may be an elder, and may have been grumpy as a young cat as well, but I still care."

"Uh... I don't know. Good, I guess?"

"Good. Now. I need to ask you something," he says, stopping and sitting down again. I stop and stand, waiting for him to ask me.

"What is it?"

"You need to train to be a medicine cat."

"What?!," I yowl. "Just because I was brought to Starclan with you once doesn't mean that I have to be one!"

"Our group needs a medicine cat. We have very few warriors, a kit, and more kits on the way from an expecting queen. I may have been trained, but I am an elder. They need a young cat who can travel easily. I see great potential in you."

"I'm sure there are other cats in the group with potential. Why don't you choose one of them?"

"They don't have it like you do. You were marked. That's why you have the moon on your head."

"Well... I'm not going to be. You'll just have to find someone else."

* * *

**Who knew that Jayfeather was gonna be one of the cats cast out? Just curious.**

**And also, I wanna know what you think their warrior names are gonna be! I've already decided on them, but I wanna see if any of you can guess their names. You can name as many as you want, and don't have to, but I'm also curious about that!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	22. Chapter 20

**Theres gonna be a warriors arc after Bramblestar's storm! So excited!**

* * *

Skypaw's pov

"We have decided on your mentors. Snowpaw, Mudpaw, Deadpaw, and Moonpaw, you three are going to continue having Bushfur, Dustcloud, Firetail, and Mousebelly as your mentors," Molefur starts. "Needlepaw, I'm going to be your mentor. Whitepaw, you will have Honeydrop. Darkpaw, your mentor will be Ashtail. Fluffpaw, Longpelt is your mentor. Redpaw, Hailstorm will be your mentor. Nightpaw, Patchfur is your mentor. Ravenpaw, your mentor is Fernbush, and Russetpaw's mentor is Raggedfur. Badgerpaw, you have Pitchfur as your mentor. Skypaw and Sunpaw, you two will be trained by any of us for now."

"Now that that's done, let's eat and then get moving. I'm not liking how out in the open we are," Jayfeather rasps, standing and padding away. The rest of us are quick to follow, the unknown territory making us uneasy.

"Moonpaw!," I hear Redpaw yell, and turn to see her stuck in a bush with Moonpaw laughing. "Help! Get me out off here!"

As soon as Redpaw is out, she shoves Moonpaw into the bush. "Redpaw!," he yells.

"Thats what you get for laughing at me!"

"When do you think the kits are going to be born?," Badgerpaw asks, and I turn to see her running up to pad beside me.

I shrug, looking over at Hazelstream and Molefur where they were a bit up ahead. "Who knows. Hopefully it'll be at a calm and safe time. No foxes or badgers or enemy cats."

"I'm faintly sure that there won't be any be my cats where we're going," she says, looking at the open land before us. "Probably not foxes or badgers either, by the looks of it. Don't they stick to the trees and bushes?"

"No," Pitchfur says. "Badgers and foxes can adapt to their territory. Foxes just come out at night most of the time, so we need to stay alert."

"Why don't we just sleep in the trees?," Darkpaw asks, looking at one as he passes it.

"It would be dangerous. The tree would need to be very sturdy if it is going to hold all of us up," Fernbush meows.

"It was just a suggestion," Darkpaw says.

"And it was one that taught you a bit more. Let's just get a move on," Jayfeather says.

* * *

"Let's stop here for the night," Molefur says, looking around at the dense bushes in the cover of the trees. We had been traveling most of the day, and the sky was just starting to change colors for dusk.

"Finally," Redpaw groans, flopping onto her side.

"Might want to get a bush to sleep in," Bushfur says, padding past her. "Who knows what comes out here at night."

Redpaw jumps up, timid, and sneaks into a bush all of the apprentices were going into. I follow in the back, and spot everyone settling down making nests already.

However, it wasn't that peaceful. "Hey! Snowpaw and I were going to sleep next to each other!," Needlepaw complains.

"Well, Darkpaw is her littermate," Moonpaw sighs.

"And I want to sleep with my brothers," Whitepaw says.

"How about this," I say. "Everyone sleeps with their littermates, and the ones with no littermates get in their own groups."

Though tails droop, most agreed, and I find myself making a temporary nest next to Deadpaw and Mudpaw in the center of the group. All you could hear were the scrapes of claws against the ground until Dustcloud pads in.

"Looks like you guys are all arranged. A few of the warriors are going hunting. You all stay near the other warriors. Don't go off on your own," he says. "You can hang out outside. Just be sure to head in before moonrise."

He pads out and I yawn, stretching. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. Anyone else?," I ask.

"I think I will," Redpaw says. Nightpaw and Needlepaw agree, and the four of us settle in our nests as the rest pad out.

I sigh, laying my head on my paws and looking up at the branches of the tree before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

I jump out of my nest at the sound of a yowl, and notice that all of the other apprentices were in the den, a few waking up. It sounds again, and I run outside with Moonpaw and Whitepaw behind me.

"What's going on?," I ask Firetail as he pads by.

"It's Hazelstream. The kits are coming," he says. Then he looks at Moonpaw. "Moonpaw. Jayfeather wanted to see you. He wants you to help him with Hazelstream."

"Medicine cat in training much?," Whitepaw teases. He hisses.

"I didn't ask for it," he mumbles as he pads away. Firetail just flicks his ear and turns back to Whitepaw and I.

"Ashtail, Mousebelly, and I are taking you all out hunting," he says, then looks up at the moon which was starting to lower from the sky. "We need you guys ready for night hunting. We don't know what might happen to us."

"Whitepaw. Go and wake everyone up," I say. She turns and runs inside the den, and I turn back to Firetail. "What about the other warriors? Are they not helping?"

"They are actually protecting Jayfeather, Moonpaw, Molefur, and Hazelstream while she's kitting," Ashtail says. "That's why we're coming with."

"Why do we have to get up so early?," Needlepaw complains as he and the other apprentices leave the den. Hazelstream yowls again and they jump. "What was-"

"Hazelstream. She's kitting," I say. Mousebelly pads over and looks at us all.

"Is everyone ready?," Firetail asks. We all nod. "Let's go further into the trees. Mousebelly can teach us about hunting in trees."

We start walking, and Mousebelly looks at Firetail. "I hope you mean hunting in trees on the ground, and not literally _in _the trees."

I hear Firetail shove him aside, and then the loud laugh that Mousebelly emits. Deadpaw's whiskers twitch beside me in amusement.

"Is he always like that?," I ask, turning around to look back at Ravenpaw. "Mousebelly, I mean."

"Recently, yes," she says. "I have a hunch it's because he gets to be with his mate and kit again."

"Would make sense. Think he'd get upset with the apprentices if one of us... did something?," Deadpaw asks.

I look at him warily. "Like what?"

"I can't say," he says.

Eventually, we get to a small clearing and Firetail turns to us. "Here is good. Mousebelly. Begin the lesson please."

"Okay. First off, in forests there are a lot of bushes and twigs and such, so you need to be light on your paws and watch where you're going so that you don't alert any prey of your presence. Make sure you're downwind from any prey so they can't smell you, and stay in the hunter's crouch," Mousebelly explains. "I'll demonstrate with Firetail."

"I'll stay put then," Firetail says. Montebello turns to him and crouches, stalking over some small twigs with no sound.

Deadpaw moves from next to me, and the other apprentices and I watch as he sneaks behind Mousebelly. Firetail sees him, and his tail flicks in amusement, which told me that they've done this before.

Mousebelly stops and begins to stand, but yelps when Deadpaw jumps on him, making him fall forward. We all laugh, Ashtail chuckling. Then Deadpaw gets up and jumps over to Firetail, who holds up a paw that Deadpaw hits with his own.

"Well," Mousebelly says, getting up. "I see there's one apprentices that doesn't need to be taught. What about the rest of you?"

* * *

"I'm so tired," Badgerpaw sighs on the way back to camp. We had been out all night and it was slowly getting brighter out.

"Yes, but the kits were probably born," Ravenpaw says. "I wonder is gonna train them." Then she stops in shock. "Wait. We all have less than two moons until we're warriors, don't we?!"

"Ravenpaw! You ruined the surprise!," Ashtail says, her whiskers twitching excitedly.

"What surprise?," Fluffpaw asks.

"You guys are about to become warriors," Firetail sighs. "With the new territories coming, training would be difficult. Especially training for a specific type of area. So, after a bit of talking, all of the warriors decided to make You guys become warriors."

"No way!," Redpaw yells.

"Did you tell them?," we hear Longpelt say, and then see him pad over.

"Ravenpaw guessed," Mousebelly says. "Were the kits born?"

"Yeah. A she-kit and a tom. Want to see?"

"Maybe after everyone is rested. I can imagine we are all nearly drop dead tired." Ashtail then turns to us. "The ceremony will be in a few days. Go ahead and get some rest."

She didn't need to tell anyone twice, as we all start going over to where we were sleeping.

* * *

A snapping twig makes me jump up from my makeshift nest. I look around warily, scenting the air.

There is another snap, and I spin to see some dark gray fur rough the branches. "Who's there?," I ask.

"Great. You woke one up," I hear.

"Hey. That was you. I've just been sitting here. You're the one moving around to get a better look," another says.

I sneak forward and look through the branches to see a dark gray she-cat and a light creamy-gray tom with darker gray spots along his back, darker gray stripes on his legs and tail, and darker gray paws and tail end. "Uh... excuse me?," I say, and the two look at me. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Hi," the she-cat says, padding up. "I'm Olive. That's my brother Slink. Nice to meet you.

* * *

**New characters! Bam!**

**And yes! There is gonna be a Sith arc to the warriors series! Go look it up on the warriors wikia.**

**Chapter question! Are you excited for the new arc?!**

**Bhe!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	23. Chapter 21

**Time for the warrior ceremony!**

* * *

Deadpaw's pov

"Guys! Wake up! You're becoming warriors today!"

I groan, rolling onto my other side before sighing and opening my eyes. Olive was standing at the front of the den, and bolts over to Skypaw.

"Skypaw. Get up! You're one of the last of the cats asleep. Get up!"

He groans, rolling onto his stomach and covering his eyes with his paws. "It's too early for this."

Olive leans down to his face. "Actually, it's sunhigh. Get up, you lazy furball."

Olive runs out as Skypaw sits up and yawns. "Still. Deadpaw, Mousebelly, and I were on the lookout shift all night."

"But once you're all warriors, you guys can get more sleep," Puffkit, now Puffpaw, says from the entrance. She couldn't skip to be a warrior, being far too young, but she can be an apprentice. "You don't need to take your vigil until the night, anyways. And I'm sure you'll all be doing your vigils in shifts."

"But we still need to get up," I groan, then roll onto my stomach. Yawning, I sit up and and rub at my ear. "Where's everybody else?"

"Already outside. Just waiting on you two. C'mon," Puffpaw purrs, turning and running off.

Skypaw pads out as do I a moment later. I see Hazelstream with her tail curled around her two kits, Birdkit and Spotkit. Birdkit is a cream she-cat while Spotkit is a cream tom with a white spot on his eye. Molefur was sitting next to her with Firetail, Raggedfur, Bushfur, and Jayfeather. The other apprentices were all in a group with Slink, Olive, and their sister Lilac. They were welcomed by us all easily, if a bit hesitantly from Jayfeather, Pebblefall, and a few others. But we couldn't say anything. They were dumped by their twolegs. We are in the same situation in a way.

Mousebelly looks up and glances around to see if everyone is here, and then says something to the other warriors who stand. "Attention," Jayfeather says, and everyone looks at him. "It has not been long since we were separated from our clans, but we came together to survive. Sadly, the new territory means that we cannot train the older apprentices the tricks of the territory as we usually do. Because of that, there is nothing more to train them, and they are able to be apprentices."

Jayfeather turns to us, Puffpaw, Olive, Slink, and Lilac having gone over to the warriors. "There is no clan to promise to protect, but there is our group. That is an even bigger oath to take. Do you all promise to protect all the cats before you at any costs?"

After we all agree, he pads closer. "Then, by the power of whoever is watching over us now, I give you all your warrior names."

"Ravenpaw, you have earned the name of Ravenstorm. Use your battle training wisely in any danger."

"Moonpaw. Your name is Moongaze. Keep our group grounded, but make sure that hope is there."

"Russetpaw, your name is Russetspots. Have trust in others, and they will trust you."

"Nightpaw. Your name is now Nightflame. You have a wise mind. Let us listen to what you have to say."

"Redpaw, you are now Redwing. Use your energy and care to look after the clan."

"Sunpaw. Sunfoot is now your name. Help us find joy if we ever feel down."

"Badgerpaw, you have become Badgerstripe. Though your temper can be short, take time to have joy and ignore what is bothering you."

"Skypaw, your name is Skyfur now. Watch us. Make sure we are all safe."

"Mudpaw. You are now Mudsplash. Put in your thoughts on situations. It might just save someone."

"Darkpaw. With your new name Darkpelt, watch over those close to you. Help them."

"Snowpaw. Your name is now Snowflight. Show those against you how strong you are."

"Fluffpaw. Use your high spirit to lift other's spirits with your name, Fluffheart."

"Needlepaw. You are Needleclaw. Use your strength in battle, but don't forget that sometimes you need to be gentle."

"Whitepaw, your name is now Whitepelt. Like Snowflight, show others how ferocious you can be."

"And Deadpaw. Your name is Deadeye. Though your eye is dead, don't be afraid to go beyond the limits of others."

Jayfeather then backs away, lifts his head, and starts yowling to the sky in a victorious way. The older warriors follow, and then all the newer ones, including me, all yowl as well, until the entire group was yowling to the sky.

Once we all stop, the group disperses, going to hunt or go on lookout or just talk to others. Snowflight and Needleclaw were talking to each other, and I see Russetspots, Slink, and Fluffheart all practicing their fighting together.

Puffpaw was talking to Lilac, but looks at me and pads over. "Weren't you tired?," she asks.

"I was. Now I'm not though. I think I'm gonna go hunting," I sigh.

"Don't go too far, Deadeye," Patchfur sighs, laying on her back in the last of the sun before leaf-bare. "You may be a warrior, but you're the youngest one."

"I know," I say. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Skyfur's pov

"Hey Skyfur!," Olive shouts. I open my eyes and see her padding into the den.

"Hey Olive," I groggily say, sitting up. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. But it's almost night, so technically, the moon is. Speaking of which. Molefur wanted me to wake you up for your vigil. Snowflight, Deadeye, and Badgerstripe just need to come back from patrols and then it'll start," she says.

"Okay. I'm coming," I say, getting up and padding out.

* * *

"Psst," I hear from the bushes to my left. Badgerstripe and Nightheart jump and look over as do I, then we see Olive's head poke through the branches. "Skyfur. Come here."

I look at Badgerstripe and Nightflame, who looked annoyed. I turn and shake my head, covering my mouth with my tail.

"You can't talk?" I nod. "Okay. I'll just sit with you guys then."

Before I can motion to her not too, she pads up and sits next to me. I see Badgerstripe glaring at me out of the corner of her eye, and scoot over a bit so that we aren't touching. "What?"

I point at her and then at the bush she should be sleeping in, and she groans. "Fine. See you guys tomorrow."

Olive gets up and pads into the bush, and I turn to Nightflame and Badgerstripe to see them glaring. I just sigh, facing away from them. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"Wake up. We're moving," I hear, and open my eyes to see Bushfur standing at the entrance of the den, some snow littering her fluffy fur. Everybody else shifts, some groaning and others just facing it and padding outside. I yawn, sitting up and stretching before padding outside.

There was a light snowfall, some just sticking to the ground while others are batted at by the two month old Birdkit and Spotkit. The older warriors were all gathered not far off while I and the other newer warriors were just leaving our den.

"Where are we going?," I ask Molefur.

"Somewhere that isn't here. A twoleg came down this hill not long ago. They were riding a weird piece of bark," he says. "I think we should head toward where the sun rises. That brought our ancestors to the lake. Maybe we'll find our home there."

"Lets just be sure to stick to the woods. We'll have cover in case of a blizzard or if we need to hide," Raggedfur says.

"I can't believe we are on the move again," I hear Redwing sigh, and turn to see her padding up behind me. "I almost feel like this is home."

"It will never be home," I sigh.

"We may never be going back to the lake, but that doesn't mean you have to be such a downer," Russetspots growls, padding by.

"Don't be so short with each other," Hazelstream says. "We need to stick together to find a new home."

"Hopefully it won't take too long," Patchfur sighs, her tail flicking lightly.

"I'm sure that we'll find a home soon," Sunfoot notes. I just flick my tail, and watch Spotkit and Birdkit wrestle in the snow.

"Kits are so cute," Redwing purrs, and I turn to see her watching them too. "I can't wait to have my own kits one day."

"And you won't if I have anything to do about it," Russetspots says.

"You have two sisters, you know," Redwing says.

"Yeah, but Nightflame is more interested in hunting than anything else."

"I'm not trying to be your sister's mate, Russetspots. For Starclan's sake," I breathe, exasperated.

"You're not?," Redwing asks I look at her to see her looking at me sadly, her ears laying down. Then she looks at the snow-covered ground. "Um... I think I'll just go see if Hazelstream needs help."

"Redwing. Wait," I sigh as she pads away. I groan, covering my eyes with one paw, and Russetspots sits next to me.

"You messed up, dood," he says.

"I know," I say, then jump up and pad after her. "Redwing."

* * *

**Drama!**

**Do you guys like their warrior names? I had to juggle them around a bit. Nightflame wasn't Nightflame originally, and Sunfoot used to be Sunstripe, but I found out that the names I had chosen for them were taken so I had to switch them. Which names are your favorites?**

**Also, do you guys like Birdkit and Spotkit? They aren't the only kits coming, so keep on reading!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	24. Chapter 22

**Why am I so tired DX**

* * *

Darkpelt's pov

"Darkpelt!," I hear, and turn to see Snowflight running up. She then slows down and walks in pace beside me. "Hey. We haven't just talked in a while."

"Yeah. Kinda sad, actually," I say. "You are my littermate."

"Yeah... it is sad..."

It's quiet for a bit before she looks at me again. "Do... Do you think that Cloudstar and Eveningfall are having more kits? I mean... I remember how much Eveningfall loved us..."

"Loved you," I mumble.

"No. Loved us," she says. "She had a short temper with you, yes. But she still loved you. So did Cloudstar."

"I was chosen to be cast out, Snowflight," I sigh. "Cloudstar wouldn't even look at me."

Snowflight is silent for a bit, so I change the subject. "Anyways, how have you been?"

"Good. Good. Lilac has been begging me to show her how to do our battle moves. I've been putting it off, though. She's so small," she says, looking back at where Liliac and Slink were padding with Nightflame and Fluffheart.

"What about Needleclaw? You two have been talking a lot," I smirk. She bumps me with her shoulder.

"Hey. We're warriors now. And there's nothing wrong with me talking to a tom."

"Well, I'm still gonna be keeping an eye on you two," I say. "I am your brother."

"Darkpelt!," she groans, and I laugh. "Nothing is going on."

"You wish there was, though."

"You know what? You're a big meanie. I'm going to talk to Ravenstorm."

"You love me though," I call out as she bounds off, and let out a few more laughs before sighing and watching the clumps of snow fall from the trees.

I hear a squeak, and look ahead to see that Spotkit was sliding over a frozen-over pond. Birdkit laughs, and runs after him, them tumbling into each other and sliding more.

I pad forward to Hazelstream. "Should they be on there?"

"It's fine. Raggedfur checked it first," she says. I nod, and start coughing.

She looks alarmed. "Are you okay?"

When I stop, I look at her and nod. "Yeah. Just a cough."

"Jayfeather should probably make sure that it's just a cough."

"It isn't," we hear, and I see Jayfeather padding up. "That cough sounded less like a tickle in your throat and more like you're getting sick. Most likely whitecough. I'll keep trying to find herbs. Maybe someone could help me."

"I'll help," I hear Deadeye say.

There is a flash of red to our left, and I quickly turn my head, only to see nothing. I scent the air, but the cold and snowy air makes it uneasy to smell and I look back at the two kits.

"Maybe bring them back," I suggest. "I though I saw something."

"Spotkit. Bridkit. Come back here please," Hazelstream yells. The two kits look up, and are about to come back but are unable to grip onto the ice.

"I'll get them," Badgerstripe sighs as she pads past us into the ice, slowly making her way over to the kits. She ducks under the brambles they were under, and nudges them out until they were sliding back over to Hazelstream and I. Badgerstripe tries to stand up straight again, but she stops suddenly. I scent the air again, just in case, and gasp.

"Quick. Hide. Twolegs," I say, and look up the hill next to the pond to see two twolegs messing around at the top of the rocky hill.

Everyone scatters, and I'm about to run into the trees when I look back and see that Badgerstripe was stuck in the brambles, her trying to tug her fur out of the thorns. "Badgerstripe! Hurry!"

"I'm trying!," she shouts back. Then she yelps, and I spot a small pebble rolling across the ice after bouncing off of her spine. There are laughs, and I look at the two twolegs to see them throwing some pebbles down the hill.

"Ouch!," she shouts, and I see a clump of white fur hanging off of the brambles when I turn back. She was getting more and more frantic, as the pebbles were slowly turning to small stones, and then turning to rocks. I look up at the twolegs, then back at her, and run over to the pond.

I'm about to step onto the ice when I'm tugged back, and Deadeye passes me. "Deadeye. I've got this."

"No. You're getting whitecough, if you don't have it already. Let me," he says, starting to slide over to Badgerstripe.

I hear some pebbles falling, and looking up to see the two twolegs picking up a pretty big rock. One that was borderline bolder, and big enough to kill a cat. "Deadeye! Hurry!" He looks up and sees the same, then starts picking up speed.

"Help!," Badgerstripe yells. There are thuds, and I see the rock bouncing down the hill.

"Sorry Badgerstripe," Deadeye says before he knocks into her, the force pulling her out from the brambles and sliding them away just before the rock hits where they were, breaking the ice and sinking into the shallow water surrounding the pond.

I hide, knowing that they could hide as well, and we all wait until the twolegs leave before running out. Sunfoot, Honeydrop, and Skyfur run over to Badgerstripe while Firetail pads over to Deadeye.

"Deadeye! I don't need to lose you too, okay?," he asks, and Deadeye just looks at him.

"I wasn't gonna let her die."

"I know. Just be careful," Firetail says, cuffing a paw around Deadeye's right ear.

"You okay?," Sunfoot asks Badgerstripe.

She shakes out her fur and nods. "Yeah. As good as I'll ever be after something like that. My neck hurts where my fur was torn, though."

"It's irritated. Just don't go rubbing at it and you'll be fine," Jayfeather wheezes. "We should get going again. Who knows how much sunlight we have left."

* * *

Skyfur's pov

"You sure you're gonna be okay?," I ask Badgerstripe as we walk.

She nods. "Yeah. It stings a bit, but I'll be okay."

"I'm glad Deadeye was able to save you," I sigh. "I don't know what I would do if you died."

She looks at me, whiskers twitching. "What was that? Does Skyfur _care _about me?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," I say, burning up under my fur.

"What's funny?," Olive asks, running up between us.

"Nothing," Badgerstripe sighs, and I catch her rolling her eyes. "I'll talk to you later Skyfur."

"Wait!," I say, but she was already padding toward Snowflight and Needleclaw. I just sigh, looking down and listening to the snow crunching under our paws.

"Someone's got a temper," Olive notes.

"She's always been like that," I say. "It's just who she is."

"She should lighten up. Life can be much more fun if you are always happy."

"True," I note, and turn to her. "So what's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular," she says, and jumps over a log as do I a moment later. I land and see her continuing to pad forward, and sigh, looking down.

But then I bump into her and jump back, shaking my head. "Olive! What are you-"

She shushes me and stalks over to a large root, looking over the top. I follow her, and see she was staring at a rabbit with three baby rabbits.

"Do you think we could stop and hunt for a bit? I'm starved," she says, her tail twitching in anticipation. I just purposely step on a twig, making it snap, and meow, making the rabbits look up before running off as a group. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

"Hunting that particular group would be wrong," I say, watching them disappear over a hill. "If you take the mother, the babies would die before becoming full grown. If you take a baby, you would just need more food, and the mother would attack you. One of Russetspots' kin actually became blind because one clawed his eyes. He retired to be an elder even though he was young."

"How long ago was that?"

"Back when Firestar was in the forest," Russetspots sighs, hearing our conversation and padding over. Olive looks confused, and he twitches his whiskers in amusement. "You still have so much to learn."

"Who's Firestar?," she asks me as we continue walking.

"Firestar was the leader that actually let the clans live on to this day," I explain. "Every cat at the lake knows his story."

"Could you tell me about him?," she asks.

"He was a kittypet, but was very interested in the woods. The leader before him, Bluestar, took him into the clan. Because he was a kittypet, nobody really liked him except for Bluestar, a few warriors, the medicine cat, and two apprentices. They did learn to love him over time, and after he became leader he led the clans into battle against Bloodclan, who was trying to steal the forest, where they lived then, away."

"Wow," she says.

"We should stop. Darkpelt is already getting sick, and with the cold weather more cats will. We need a lot of rest," Jayfeather says. "Skyfur and Whitepelt. Could you two come with me to try and find herbs"

"Sure," I say, and then turn to Olive. "I'll tell the rest later. Go ahead and get some sleep."

"Okay. See you later Skyfur," she says, and presses her nose against mine before bounding off to Slink, Deadeye, and Puffpaw.

"Hey. Lovebird," Whitepelt says, snapping me out of my daze. "Come on. We don't have long."

I just shake my head to clear it and run over. "Coming."

* * *

**Deadeye to the rescue!**

**I had him save Badgerstripe because it has a huge thing to do later on in the story. So does a lot of other stuff the main eight are gonna be doing.**

**By the way, do you guys like Badgerstripe or Olive better? I personally like Badgerstripe a bit more, but that's my opinion.**

**Hope you guys had an awesome week and have another! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	25. Chapter 23

**Uh... Yeah... surprise?**

* * *

Skyfur's pov

Harsh coughs wake most of us up one night, and I look toward Darkpelt and Snowflight. Darkpelt continues to cough, and Patchfur goes to fetch some wet moss for him while Snowflight stays next to him.

"Is he not going to get any better?," Olive asks. "He's been sick for nearly a moon now."

"I don't think he can without any Catmint," I sigh, laying my head down. "He has whitecough. That is the second hardest disease to cure even with proper herbs and a warm den."

"Is he gonna die?," she then asks, and we hear Lilac whimper.

"I hope not."

"There is a chance he can," I sigh. "Last leafbare, when most of us were kitted, a bout of greencough swept through the clans. There were many deaths, and it all started because one cat got whitecough."

"Guys. Please shut up," Snowflight growls, and I turn to see her glaring at us. I duck my head, nodding.

"Got it."

Darkpelt starts coughing again and by the end he was shaking and breathing heavy. Snowflight just looks back at him, about to lick his head comfortingly when she jumps up, shocked and clearly worried. "Jayfeather!"

The elder wakes up, grumbling, but gets up and pads over. He is a cat-length away before immediately turning. "I need cats to help me find tansy and borage leaves or feverfew. Maybe even some honey. He's getting a fever. It's getting worse."

"I'll go," Honeydrop says, padding forward. Bushfur follows, as does Fluffheart and Badgerstripe.

The five of them leave and I sigh, looking down again. "We're going through such hard times right now."

"Hopefully it'll end soon," Olive says. "We just need to get through leafbare. Then maybe the newleaf weather will help him."

"If he lasts," Mudsplash sighs, and gets up and walks over to Snowflight and Darkpelt, who had started coughing again.

"We may as well get some sleep," Sunfoot sighs. "It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

Moongaze's pov

I look back at Darkpelt who was padding with the group slowly, Snowflight still by his side with Firetail on his other side. Jayfeather was padding in front of them, wanting to stay close just in case.

Darkpelt starts coughing and has to sit, and Molefur looks at him before looking at the rest of the group. "Lets stop here for now. We need to keep our strength up."

A few help Darkpelt underneath a small bush where I am just able to see him lay down, and I spot Jayfeather inside too. He exchanges words with Snowflight, who I hear whimper sadly before laying down next to Darkpelt.

Jayfeather exits the den, and sighs. "He didn't have whitecough, and he doesn't have greencough. I have no clue what Darkpelt has, but he's gotten worse. I'm afraid... I'm afraid that he might not make it until newleaf."

We are all silent, but I know that we were all horrified. The kits are the first to react, starting to cry out and press against Hazelstream for comfort.

"They're so young, but they know this is a sad time," Redwing says next to me, sounding choked up.

"They are nearly four moons old," I say. "They should know that we are all upset for a reason. They can sense it. It's making them upset, too."

"I wonder who's gonna mentor them," she says.

"I don't know," I sigh. She sighs too, and looks over at where Snowflight was with Darkpelt.

"I'm gonna make sure Snowflight is okay," she says, and pads off. I watch as she pads into the den, and then look around.

Once I was sure that nobody was watching, I sneak into the bushes and run off.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I sigh, looking through a gap in some fencing to a twoleg garden. There was a dog laying in it's wooden cave, and I look at it before looking at the catmint planted with all of the other plants.

I'm just about to go through when someone bites my tail and pulls me back, and I jump back, pinning them to the ground. Once I notice who it is I jump off. "Thanks for that Moongaze. What a way to greet your kin."

"Puffpaw," I groan. "What are you doing here?"

She glares at me. "I could ask you the same thing. Should actually. And, I'm also going to ask why you were about to go into that twoleg garden, which, not only has twolegs that must still go in it multiple times a day, but also has a huge dog in it."

"There's catmint in there. Darkpelt has something similar to greencough. Maybe it'll cure him. And, if it doesn't, maybe it'll help him in some way to where we have more time."

"But you were going to risk your life to get it? Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I needed to be alone. It just felt right," I sigh. "Though, I guess you aren't going to let me do this alone now."

"You got that right. I'll watch the dog while you get the catmint," she says, padding past me.

"Puffpaw," I hiss as she enters the yard, and then run after her. "Puffpaw!"

I look through the gap to see her slinking over to the herbs, and quietly follow her. She waits for me once she gets there, and then looks over at the dog. "You get the herbs."

I just sigh, starting to dig up the herbs, not knowing what part of the catmint is needed.

"Try to be quieter," she hisses quietly when a rock hits the ground with a thud, and I hear the dog shift in it's cave.

"Sorry," I sigh, pulling up the first one.

I try to dig out the next one, but the roots went so deep I couldn't get it out. "Puffpaw. Bit of help please?" She turns, biting onto the stalk of the plant while I shove my paws as far down as I can, and together we start pulling it up.

We just put it down when I become aware of the beating warmth behind us, and Puffpaw and I freeze. "Um... Puffpaw?," I ask without turning.

"Yeah?," she gulps.

"Was the dog tied to something?"

There is an excited bark and we gasp. "Okay. Puffpaw. Don't move. You'll tempt it if you do."

"But what if it doesn't go away?"

"We have to hope that it will."

We stand there for a few more minutes before Puffpaw tenses next to me at a small growl from the dog. I glance sideways at her. "Puffpaw-"

"I'm sorry!," she yells, and runs for the gap in the fence. The dog, however, was faster, and gets between her and the fence, trying to bite her as she skids to a stop. It barks and she runs the opposite way, it chasing her. "Moongaze! Help!"

I run after the dog, jumping on top of it and clawing into its skin. The dog yelps and starts thrashing around, and I get thrown off, landing in a patch of the dirt with a thud.

Dazed, I shake my head and sit up. Then I look to where the dog used to be and find it right in front of my face, and hiss, jumping up and clawing it's muzzle.

Despite my best efforts, it backs me into the corner. Puffpaw bites it's back leg, but the dog just kicks out and sends her flying into the side of the twoleg den.

"Puffpaw!," I yell, but she doesn't get up. 'Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Mousebelly and Deadeye will kill me. And then Pebblefall will.'

The dog continues to growl before helping and jumping backwards, and I spot a cat on it's back. "Go help the she-cat! I'll take care of the dog!," they yell, and I quickly run over to Puffpaw, standing over her.

"Puffpaw?," I ask. "Puffpaw? Are you okay?" She doesn't respond and I nudge her, making her groan and I give a breath of relief.

After a moment she opens her eyes and looks up at me, dazed. "Moongaze?"

"You okay?," I ask.

She blinks a few times before shaking her head and sitting up. "Yeah. Everything's just a bit... I'm a bit dizzy."

I notice that there was a patch of red starting to grow on top of her head, and swallow. "Hit your head. Makes sense."

We hear the dog yelp and I spin, looking at the dog. The cat was hiding in the bushes with the dog right outside of it. Then there is more light covering the yard, and a twoleg comes out, grabbing the collar of the dog and dragging it inside.

The cat crawls out and runs over to us. "Is she okay?"

Puffpaw looks at her and I see concern go over her face. "Should I know you?"

"No. I don't know you either," I say, turning to the cat, who I now see is a female. In the decreasing light I see she is either brown or a light black. She also has icy blue eyes.

"Oh," the she-cat sighs. "I wouldn't expect either of you to. I barely know you myself."

"What are you talking about?," I ask.

"I'm friends of your mother," the she-cat says to Puffpaw. "She would sneak out of her camp to talk to her mate at the marsh. Who, if I remember, is the littermate of your father?"

She looks at me as she says that, and I nod warily. "How do you know this?"

The she-cat sighs, and opens her mouth to say something when there is yowl.

"Frostpelt?!"

* * *

**She returns!**

**This may or may not be the weirdest thing for me, because I'm writing the last few chapters before this story ends.**

**But fear not! I have something planned for after this finishes, and I am super excited for it. Stay tuned!**

**Have a great week you guys! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	26. Chapter 24

**A bit of a foreshadow in this chapter.**

* * *

Deadeye's pov

I sigh, laying in our makeshift camp as another herb-hunting patrol comes back, no herbs being carried with sadness on their face. Darkpelt coughs again, and I stand up and looks at Molefur.

"I'm gonna go hunting. Maybe some fresh-kill will help him a bit," I say.

"Just don't go too far," he says. I nod and pad into the woods.

I find myself just walking for a bit, and then I see a mouse crawling over a large tree root. Dropping into a crouch, I stalk over, pouncing on it and killing it quickly.

I place it on the root and look up at the stars starting to appear. "Thank you Starclan for this food. May it bring strength back to Darkpelt and save his life," I say, then hide it in the knot of the tree before going to go more prey. It was a lucky hunt. I find two more mice and even a decent-sized rabbit, and go back to grab the first mouse before padding back.

On the way back I hear small rustles and stop, turning to a clump of ferns. It was shaking slightly, and I put the pray down before scenting the air and sighing. "Spotkit. What are you doing out here?"

The creamy tom crawls out, looking up at me with guilt. "I just wanted to watch you hunt. I haven't gotten hurt."

I sigh, thinking back to when Whitepelt, Fluffheart, Puffpaw and I snuck out and ended up attacking a Fox to save Badgerstripe and Skyfur. "You could've, though. Me and a few of my friends nearly did when we were kits. We're glad we made it out alive."

"What happened to you?"

"A fox attacked us. I'm glad that there were six of us there. I nearly got crushed to death. If they didn't make the fox roll off of me, I would've suffocated."

Spotkit shivers, and I start to feel the chill of the wind as well. "Lets get you back to camp."

"But Hazelstream will be mad at me!"

"Go ahead and carry a mouse then. I'll let you say you caught it not far from camp, and that I found you on my way back."

"Could I maybe try to catch my own?," he asks. I think about it before nodding.

"First, scent the air," I say. He does, and I can already smell a mouse close by. "What do you smell?"

"Other than you and the fresh-kill, I... I think there is something."

"There is. It's a mouse, and it's on the clump of snow right over there," I say, bending down to his level and pointing to our left with my tail. The mouse was sniffing around and looking at the roots of trees probably looking for a snack.

Spotkit drops into a crouch and starts stalking forward, and I grab his tail, stopping him. "What am I doing wrong?," he asks, looking at me.

"You always want to stand downwind from your prey. That way, you can smell them, but they can't smell you," I say.

He feels where the wind is coming from before stalking downwind of the mouse, me following closely. Once we are at the right spot, I stop. "Okay. Now, be as quiet as you can while stalking forward. Once you're about half of a fox-length away, pounce forward and bite it's neck," I whisper.

He slowly crawls forward, but the mouse senses him and tries to scurry away. Spotkit jumps and knocks it down, then scrambles over and kills it with a bite to the neck.

He looks at me holding the mouse and drops it before bouncing back over. "How was that? Was that good?"

"That was a great recover. Now grab the mouse and we can head back, okay?"

"Got it," he says, jumping over and grabbing the mouse before following me back to camp.

* * *

Spotkit and I pad through the bushes, and I see the group crowding in the center of the small clearing. Hazelstream sees Spotkit and I and runs over. "Are you crazy?! Don't ever take Spotkit away from camp again!"

"I didn't. I found his just a few moments ago through those bushes. He just caught a mouse," I say. Hazelstream sighs and looks at Spotkit.

"You can't leave like that, okay? I was so worried," she says, then looks at me. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"No problem. What's going on?," I ask, waving my tail to where the group was.

"Oh. Moongaze and Puffpaw found catmint! However, Puffpaw-"

I just see Jayfeather looking at a wound on Puffpaw's head and gasp, running over.

"Puffpaw! Are you okay?," I ask. She looks at me and nods slowly, Pebblefall looking up from behind her.

"I'll be fine."

"She just needs to rest for a bit. She hit her head and knocked herself out," Jayfeather rasps. "I gave Darkpelt the catmint earlier. They brought a few whole plants, so if we stay here I should be able to grow some more."

"You know how to grow herbs?," Needleclaw asks, Nightflame twitching her ear, agreeing with him.

"When I was the medicine cat I grew farming at the abandoned twoleg den. It's why we managed to keep most of the clan during the greencough epidemic before you all were kitted," he says, taking the herb roots from next to him and padding into the woods.

"What happened?," I ask Pebblefall.

"Moongaze knows. Go ask him," she says, nodding to where Moongaze was sitting with Redwing, Fluffheart, and Badgerstripe.

I pad over and look at Moongaze. "Hey. What happened?"

He sighs. "I went to look for catmint, and I guess Puffpaw followed me. She demanded to help me get the catmint from a twoleg garden, and there was a dog. It kicked her into the side of the twoleg den, making her hit her head."

"That's not all, though," Fluffheart sighs, looking at me. "A cat helped them."

"Where are they then? I would like to meet them."

"You have before," Badgerstripe sighs.

"Deadeye," Fluffheart starts. "They found Frostpelt."

* * *

"Deadeye," I hear but ignore it and continue looking down into the frozen puddle. "Deadeye. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No. I'm not," I growl, not turning around. "You expect me to be joyful after you left me alone most of my life?"

"I had no choice," Frostpelt sighs, sitting beside me. "Oakstar and Blueleaf... They blamed me. They only wanted perfect cats, and when you were born with a blind eye and never learned to swim, they cast me out. I couldn't stand to tell you. You were such a young kit."

"But you still think that I can just forget about how you couldn't even come back and tell me after I was cast out? And don't even pretend you weren't watching me. Moongaze told me."

"I wanted to watch you grow up in the clan," she sighs. "You were so protective of Puffpaw, just because you didn't want her to grow up feeling like you did with one parent. I couldn't take that feeling away. Who knows where she would be now if I had."

"I would've still grown up without you though..."

"Yes, but then you would've known that both of them loved you. Puffpaw didn't even know Mousebelly was her father until you were all cast out."

"Then why didn't you join us?!," I hiss, jumping up and turning to her. "We've been cast out for moons! You only just thought to show yourself?!"

"How do you think it felt for me? I had to watch you live through your apprenticeship. I watched you nearly die multiple times. I didn't want to tell you I was here. I couldn't stand the thought of you dying and being sorry for me," she sighs.

I sigh. "I just... I've grown up thinking that I wasn't good enough for you. That I was a disappointment."

She turns to me, disbelief in her face. "No. That's not true."

I swallow, sitting down again. "When you left, I shoved my feelings back. I thought that if I showed how strong I could be then you would come back. But when I had to help Rippledstar when Oakstar died..."

"I've always loved you, Deadeye," Frostpelt says, getting up and licking my head. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been here for you. But you've made me proud every single day. Believe me."

"Lets just start new," I say, looking at her. "Lets forget you left. Er... was cast out. That you haven't been here the entire time."

"Deadeye, we can't manage that," she purrs.

"Lets act like it then?"

"That we can do."

* * *

**So... I've got a bit of a headache so this AN isn't gonna be very l****ong, but I will say to remember to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Btw, if any of you read my stories We Are The Last, Similarly Different, or my Oneshot Series, I'm trying to update them asap. If you haven't already, be sure to check them out! And review what you think the foreshadow was, and what I was foreshadowing if you have an idea and want to.**

**Have a great week everybody! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**P.S. Don't worry about this story ending soon. There are still a lot of chapters before the one I'm currently writing.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Early update!**

* * *

Skyfur's pov

"I'm so glad he's getting better," Olive sighs, looking at Darkpelt who was laying in a patch of sunlight. "That catmint is really helping him."

"At least we know that, whatever he had, can be cured by catmint too," I say.

"Yeah," she says. Then she sits up. "Want to go hunting? We have nothing else to do."

"Actually, Skyfur is needed for a patrol," Puffpaw says, running up. "He needs to go on the hunting patrol with Ashtail, Mudsplash, Badgerstripe, and Nightflame. We need prey for the feast tonight."

"For what?," Olive asks.

"My warrior ceremony! You forgot, didn't you," Puffpaw sighs. Olive shakes her head.

"No. I didn't know about it in the first place."

"Niether did I," I say, standing. "About time, I guess. It has been six moons."

"Yeah. I need to help Jayfeather with the catmint. I'll see you guys later!," she shouts, then runs off again.

"Wish I could go with you," Olive sighs.

"Maybe you can. Let's ask," I say.

"Hey Skyfur. Ready to go?," Ashtail asks.

"Yeah. Olive was wondering if she could come with us."

"Can you hunt?," she asks Olive.

"A bit."

"I guess she could come with," Ashtail shrugs. "Just don't make too much noise."

"I won't. Thank you," Olive says, following us into the forest.

* * *

After a bit, we were all heading back with a decent amount of prey. Olive was jumping along with her thrush, and trips, her thrush flying into Badgerstripe, who jumps and drops her mice, glaring at Olive who was picking up her thrush before looking at me. "Skyfur? Could we talk?"

"Uh... sure," I say, and turn to Olive. "Go ahead with the rest of the patrol. I'll be there soon."

Olive nods and runs to catch up with everyone else while Badgerstripe hisses at me. "What's the big idea?," she asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Olive. Don't pretend you don't have anything going on. You guys have been practically inseparable ever since we met her, Slink, and Lilac."

"We don't have anything going on," I say. "What's brought this up?"

"What happened to _us_ spending time together? Lately, you've been sticking to her side more than mine!"

"Well sorry for trying to make her feel welcome!"

"What about Slink then, huh?! Or Lilac?! Don't they deserve a welcome too?!"

"They got their welcome from everyone else! Nobody seems to like Olive!"

"Everyone likes Olive!"

"Not you."

She glares. "Actually, I do. You've just been to absorbed in her to notice me anymore."

"Okay. What is your problem?"

"Just trying to believe that you aren't someone who breaks promises." Badgerstripe turns and starts to pad away.

"What promise?!"

"The one you made when we were kits!," she shouts turning on me. "The promise you made to me was that you would never ever leave me! Whether it was you dying, me dying, or anything else! You broke a promise, Skyfur! One that's very important to me!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?! You never told me what the promise was!"

"I shouldn't have had to tell you!"

"If you had we wouldn't be fighting right now would we?!"

"Don't blame this on me, Skyfur!"

"Guys?," we hear, and look to the bushes to see Olive appear. "I can just go if I'm creating problems."

"It's not you," Badgerstripe sighs, then glares at me. "It's him."

Then she runs off, leaving Olive confused, and me even more so.

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"Puffpaw. Do you promise to protect our group, whatever the outcome may be?," Jayfeather rasps.

"I do," Puffpaw says.

"Then, by the powers of whoever is watching us now, I give you your warrior name. Puffpaw, from now on you will be known as Pufftail. Like many others, including myself, show how being half-clan doesn't make you any different from the rest of the cats," he says. He puts his chin on his head and she licks his shoulder, then we all cheer out her name.

Jayfeather starts yowling to the sky like when we were all made into warriors, and the rest of us follow. Even Birdkit and Spotkit, which makes Redwing purr.

"They're so cute," she says, looking at the two kits. "Not long until they're apprenticed, huh?"

"Nope. Not long now," I say, following her gaze to see Birdkit splash Spotkit with one of the many puddles forming from the melting snow. That makes Spotkit jump after her, and the two start running around the clearing. "You used to be like that."

"Yeah. Used to," she laughs, and sighs before standing and stretching. "I'm gonna head to our nests. Bit tired."

"Okay," I say. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She pads up and I watch her, a small smile forming on my face, but then someone shoves my shoulder and I jump, looking to see Darkpelt grinning with Skyfur behind him.

"So. Have you two finally gotten together yet?," Darkpelt asks.

"What are you talking about?," I ask.

He just groans. "Why does this always happen? You and Redwing? Are you mates yet?"

"No. We are not mates," I say. "I have noticed Snowflight and Needleclaw though."

"Don't even talk about it," I hear Needleclaw yell, and laugh.

"Oh. What has been going on between you and Badgerstripe, anyways?," Darkpelt asks.

I look at Skyfur confused. "I thought you had a thing with Olive."

He groans. "I don't even know what's going on," He sighs, flopping to the ground. Then he looks at me. "Bit of advice. Don't wait to tell Redwing. Something could happen."

"Anyways," I say, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "I'm tired, so I'm gonna go and get some sleep. Tell Pufftail I'm happy for her."

Darkpelt laughs. "Got it."

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night, hearing someone tossing and turning. It was dark, but I still manage to see Redwing rolling around in her nest a fox-length away. She sighs and gets up, padding outside, and I get up to follow her.

"Hey," I say, padding up behind her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just... my thoughts won't shut up. Couldn't sleep."

"Wanna go for a walk? It could help," I say. She shrugs.

"Not like there is anything else for us to do," she says, standing. We wave our tail to Pufftail, who twitches her ear in responce, before padding into the woods.

"What were you thinking about?," I ask Redwing.

"Oh. Just random things... not very important," she sighs, looking down at her paws.

"If its keeping you up, it is," I say.

"I can't tell you," she says, looking at me. "It'll ruin our friendship."

"How could it do that?"

"Because you might not feel the same way," she whispers sadly, looking away again. "Look. I really like you, okay? I have since we were apprentices. You always seem to know what to do and say."

I feel myself heat up under my fur. "I-I wouldn't say that."

"Whenever I'm around you, my heart beats faster and I want to do something about it but I can't because I'm scared that you won't feel the same and that we'll just stop hanging out and if that happens I don't know what I'll do because you've always been there with me," she says, starting to get upset. She sniff and looks at me, and I see she was starting to cry. "You've always been there, and I... I don't know what I would do if you weren't."

"Redwing," I sigh, sitting next to her. "You should've told me. This has obviously been eating at you."

"I know. I just couldn't," she sobs, looking down. "And now my mother isn't here, so I can't go to her. I was going to ask Pitchfur once, but she's your mother and would tell you and I wanted you to like me without anyone telling you that I liked you. Just in case your feelings would be influenced and untrue."

"You should've talked to Pitchfur," I say. "Or Honeydrop, or Hazelstream, or any of the mated she-cats. You probably could've gone to Pufftail in half a moon."

"Yeah," she sniffs, smiling a bit. "Her and Deadeye. We all know what's happening between them."

"And even if what they told me had been what influenced me to like you back, you've been my best friend since we were kits. I can't think of anyone else here that I would've wanted to be with other than my best friend."

"Being best friends is a different feeling that loving each other."

I smile. "Did you even here what I said?"

She looks at me. "Yeah? You said that even if what they said had been what influenced you to like me then-"

She goes silent, her eyes going wide and her mouth gaping open, and I laugh before smiling at her. "I actually like you, Redwing. I was thinking about it earlier when Darkpelt, Skyfur, and I were talking about Skyfur's she-cat troubles, and I realized that... I think I've loved you for a long time."

She is silent for a long time, and I have to tap her head for her to respond. And her response was to jump to her paws and run around me happily. "I can't believe you like me back!," she shouts. I watch where she is around me before jumping onto her and making us roll down a small hill, laughing the entire way.

We roll down the hill and land with me above her, and we touch noses, just enjoying each other's presence in the peaceful night.

* * *

**Two things.**

**1: I am dying of feels.**

**2: This has to be favorite chapter I've written so far (I know I've said that a lot. Just go with it).**

**It was brought to my attention that I still haven't named who was who. Oops :P**

**Sky is Skyfur**

**Deadlox is Deadeye**

**MinecraftUniverse is Darkpelt**

**SetoSorcerer is Moongaze**

**BajanCanadian is Russetspots**

**JeromeASF is Fluffheart**

**Sundee is Sunfoot**

**HuskyMudkipz is Mudsplash**

**Thank you to Nosk for reminding me!**

**I'm updating this early because I won't be able to update this on Saterday like I usually do. Don't worry. It's not anything bad that's keeping me from updating.**

**Chapter question! Who, out of all of the cats, would you have made mates?**

**Have a great week! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	28. Chapter 26

**XD Sorry guest Mosspath! And thank you**

* * *

Deadeye's pov

"You're what?!," I hear, and jump awake. Pufftail, in her nest next to me, also wakes up and looks outside.

"Was that Russetspots?," she wonders. Then she jumps back and Fluffheart appears.

"You two may want to see this," he says before walking out again. Pufftail and I look at each other before quickly running outside.

We see Russetspots, bristling in anger, glaring at Moongaze and Redwing who were so close their pelts were touching. Nightflame and Ravenstorm were off to the side, both unsure of what to do. Ten others from our group were all scattered around the clearing, watching the five cats curiously.

"Think they finally told him?," I whisper to Pufftail.

"If they have, about time. If not, They need to. It's been half a moon already," she whispers back.

"When? When did this happen?," Russetspots hisses at Moongaze and Redwing.

"About half a moon ago?," Redwing says back, raising her shoulders in a long shrug.

"And you failed to tell me this?"

"Only because I knew you would react like this!," she shouts back. "You're way too overprotective! "

"That's because your my littermate! I care for you!"

"What about Nightflame, huh? She's your littermate too!"

"She hasn't made a huge decision like you!"

"But I know I made a good one! Why can't you just let me grow up?!"

"You can be too out and about in happy land to be aware of your actions! How am I supposed to let you have a mate when I can barely let you go out hunting?!"

"You leave me alone! That's how!"

"Redwing. Take a few deep breaths," Moongaze says. Russetspots turns on him, hissing.

"You stay out of this!"

"You know what?!," Moongaze shouts, taking a step forward so that he can block Redwing from Russetspots slightly. "No! Redwing is my mate! I can care for her wellbeing too!"

"How are you supposed to do that if you can't even share what you're thinking?! You are hiding so much, you may as well be Tigerstar!"

"Russetspots!"

We all jump at the voice we haven't heard in moons. Nightflame.

Nightflame stalks in front of Moongaze, getting right in Russetspots' face. "What gives you the right to say something like that?! Tigerstar was the worst thing to ever happen to the clans! He tore apart friends and families and killed cats and stripped them of all of their worth! He made cats believe that if you were weaker than anyone else at anything then you were unneeded! The clans nearly died multiple times because of him! If Tigerstar had, then we wouldn't even be here! None of us! We wouldn't even be in Starclan! He caused so much grief in the clans! How _dare _you compare one of our friends to him!"

"Nightflame," Moongaze sighs. "I can handle this."

Russetspots, already shocked at Nightflame's outburst as everyone else, watches as Nightflame goes to stand by Redwing and Moongaze steps forward.

"You need to know I would never hurt Redwing," Moongaze says calmly. "We have been best friends our entire lives. If it wasn't for her, I would've never started talking to anyone here. Without me, Redwing wouldn't have a ground for her to come back to. We need each other."

Russetspots looks at him and sighs, looking down. "It's just... It's hard letting go. Redwing has always been my carefree sister. Once she has a mate, she doesn't need me anymore."

"Russetspots," Redwing says, padding around Moongaze. "I'll always need by you. You have to understand that."

He looks up and her. "I'll try."

Redwing purrs and headbutts his shoulder, and he laughs before looking at Moongaze. "Uh... about what I said-"

"Don't worry about it," he says. "We were all worked up. We sometimes say things we don't mean."

I let out a breath I had been holding for a bit in anticipation, and turn to Pufftail who looks at me. "Well," she laughs. "That was something."

"Got that right," Needleclaw groans, padding out. "Woke half of us up."

"How'd the patrol go?," I ask. "Anything in the area?"

"There was a few old fox dens and a lot of bees in one area, but other than that there was nothing," he says. "I'm glad about that, too. I don't want Snowflight to be in danger."

"Yeah. Gotta keep your mate and kits safe," Pufftail says. "Congratulations, by the way. I never got the chance to tell you when you told the group last week."

He grins. "Thanks."

"How'd Darkpelt react, anyways?," I ask. "I was asleep when you told everybody."

"A lot better than Russetspots took Redwing and Moongaze mating, I'll tell you that," he sighs. "In all reality, I hope they are all okay with each other again. I can live with the slight hostility between Moongaze and Russetspots, but I can't live with the three littermates fighting."

"None of us would be able to," Pufftail sighs. "Well. I'm gonna go hunting. See you guys later!"

She runs off and Needleclaw pads over to Snowflight, Dustcloud, and Pebblefall were talking, and I was about to go talk to Frostpelt and Firetail when Ashtail runs over to me.

"Deadeye," she says, making me look up. "Jayfeather, Raggedfur, Molefur, and I all want to talk to you."

"Okay," I say hesitantly and follow her to where they all were.

Moongaze was there too, and I sit next to him. "So... what's going on?," I ask.

"Spotkit and Birdkit are nearly six moons old. We delayed their apprenticeship since we were always on the move, but we have settled here for now, and decided their mentors," Molefur says. "We were wondering if you two would mentor them."

"That would be an honor," Moongaze says. "Who would I be mentoring?"

"Birdkit. Deadeye, you would be mentoring Spotkit. That sound good?"

"Yeah. That's fine," I say. Jayfeather nods and stands.

"We should do the ceremony tonight. That way we can all cool down from that fight between a little bit ago," he says, then shakes his head. "Glad I never had to deal with anything like that."

"You should probably check up on Darkpelt," I say. "It almost sounded like his cough was coming back."

"That happens sometimes with greencough and whitecough," he says as we all pad away.

"This should be called bluecough," I joke. "Darkpelt is dark blue. Plus he has blue eyes."

"I'll talk to him about that," Jayfeather rasps. "Who knows. The clans could have gotten in too and named it something else."

"I wonder why we're getting it now," I sigh. "And why he was the only one who got it."

"Probably has to do with something he did. I'll try to figure it out. Could you leave me in peace, please?"

I stop. "Oh. Of course. It was a nice talk," I say, padding a different way.

"Uh huh," he says half-heartedly over his shoulder, and I laugh.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night to hear concerned voices and look around to see it was only Snowflight, Fluffheart, Skyfur, and I still inside. It was dark, and I look up through the branches of the den to see the moon was in the sky. Drowsy, I stand and shake out my fur. Then I stretch before padding outside.

Spotkit, now Spotpaw, bounds over to me. "Deadeye. It's... It's Pufftail."

"What? What's wrong?," I ask, deeply worried for her.

"She went out on a walk and we heard wails, but she hasn't come back," he says.

"Why didn't anybody go with her?," I ask, looking around at all of the other cats.

They don't catch my eye, and I can feel the lost feelings from them 'They don't know what to do,' I realize, looking at Molefur, Jayfeather, and Raggedfur to see them looking as hopeless as the rest.

We all just stand there for a few moments before Badgerstripe groans. "Oh for Starclan's sake. I'm waking Skyfur up."

She pads past Spotpaw and I into the den, and I hear Skyfur groan.

"Get up you stupid furball!," Badgerstripe shouts.

"What do you want?"

"Pufftail is missing, and you and Fluffheart are just sleeping in here like lazy furballs! Get up and help!"

She pads out a moment later, bristling, and I catch Sunfoot's eye, him watching his littermate wide-eyed before he looks at me. I shrug and then Skyfur pads out, shaking out his fur.

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Pufftail went for a walk and they heard wails, but she hasn't come back," I say, my heart pounding in panic. 'I'm letting her down. I promised myself I would never let her get hurt. I'm letting her down.'

* * *

**This chapter was literally me just trying to get some space to fill in this time-. No joke.**

**Sorry for the later update. It had completely slipped my mind since I was working on the last chapter of this. I hope you guys like the scenes in the last five chapters that will be put up for this. I used to suck at writing those, and still do kinda, but it is way better now.**

**And, just to be clear, what I take as flames is when people go out and tell me that my idea is stupid or my writing sucks and such. If it is just you stating your opinion on something _without_ hating on other opinions, I'm fine with it. There may be a few times where I don't, but that's under certain circumstances, so don't worry.**

**Also, I didn't actually plan on Moongaze and Redwing being together from the very beginning. As in, when I was writing the allegiances. I was writing one of the chapters in the beginning, before chapter seven, and there was something that happened between them that made me just love the thought of them together. If you don't like how they are together, remember that I write more of what I want to write so that writing is more of a fun hobby than a chore of work. I'm guessing you guys would rather have more high-quality updates with one thing you don't like than way less low-quality updates going the way you want them to go.**

**Anyways, have an awesome week! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hope that finals for everyone went, or is going, okay!**

* * *

Deadeye's pov

"What's the plan for it then?," Skyfur asks me.

"There is none," I say.

"Let's send out search parties of four. That way, if Pufftail needs to be carried back, two can carry her and two can guard her. We need five cats to stay at camp with Jayfeather, Darkpelt, Olive, Slink, Lilac, Spotpaw, Birdpaw, and Snowflight-"

"You are not leaving me out of the fun," Snowflight says, padding out to stand by Needleclaw.

"It's in the best interest of the group that you stay back here. You're expecting kits, and if you get hurt that could cause both you and the kits to be harmed. If you want, You can be on the lookout at camp, but leave the fighting to the warriors assigned to stay," Skyfur says.

Snowflight sighs but nods, and Skyfur looks back at the group. "Does anybody want to stay at camp?"

"I'm staying with Snowflight," Needleclaw says. Skyfur nods.

Hazelstream also stays back, and Skyfur has Sunfoot and Bushfur stay back. "Dustcloud, Badgerstripe, Fernbush, and Mudsplash, you are one group. Deadeye, Redwing, Nightflame, and Moongaze, you are another. There will also be Russetspots, Longpelt, Ravenstorm, and Patchfur in a patrol, and Ashtail, Pebblefall, Mousebelly and Molefur in another one. Fluffheart, Firetail, Frostpelt, and Pitchfur is another group, and the last group is Hailstorm, Whitepelt, Honeydrop, and Raggedfur. I will stay back here."

"Why can't I go, Skyfur?," Olive asks.

"You guys haven't been trained yet," he says. Olive's face falls in disappointment, but she goes to stand with the others staying back anyways.

"Who put him in charge," I hear Badgerstripe growl under her breath before she turns to meet up with her group. I sigh before padding over to my group.

"You doing okay?," Redwing asks me as we slide down the hill.

I blink, losing my balance and regaining it before looking at her. "Yeah. I just... I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine," Moongaze says.

I sigh. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"Pufftail!," Deadeye shouts as he lands after jumping over a fallen tree. "Pufftail please! Yell back if you hear me!"

"He's getting pretty frantic," Redwing says to Nightflame and I.

I nod, watching him climb up a tree and look around before he jumps down. "They've been by each other's side since Pufftail was kitted, as I've been told. Probably feels like he's losing a sister," I say. Just the thought of something happening to Ravenstorm makes me shiver, and I focus back on what's going on.

Hey guys!," Nightflame shouts and we see her standing next to some tangled brambles. I pad over and spot some white fur, and when Deadeye runs over and smells it he twitches his tail.

"That's her. She must've fallen down this- Pufftail!," he shouts, looking down the hill behind the brambles before slowly making his way down. I look down as well and just see the black and orange stripes on Pufftail's tail sticking out of a bush at the bottom.

Once Redwing, Nightflame, and I get to the bottom we see Deadeye through the branches in the bush. I push through the leaves, and see that Pufftail was passed out an suspended in the branches from one paw stuck in a knot. "She must've gotten stuck as she was falling."

"Let's just get her out of there," Redwing says.

With some careful maneuvering, the four of us manage to get her out of the bush. There were patches of fur missing and her fur was slowly turning red in a few spots from scratches. Her paw she was held from was at a weird angle, as was one of her hind paws.

"Oh Pufftail," Deadeye sighs, gently licking one of the scratches.

"We'd better get her back to camp," I say.

Pufftail suddenly groans and lifts her head a bit. She blinks a few times before looking at us. "What happened?"

"We think you fell down this hill," Redwing says, waving her tail toward the steep and rocky slope. "How do you feel?"

"Kinda out of it," she mumbles, and tries to get up before hissing when she places either of her bad paws down. Nightflame stands next to her so that she has something to lean on, and just twitches her ear in response when Pufftail thanks her.

"C'mon. We'd better get you back to camp," Deadeye says, going to stand at her other side. The two of them help Pufftail over to where the slope wasn't as steep and was smooth before helping her up.

"I hope she'll be okay," Redwing sighs, eyeing the tufts of fur stuck in the bush.

"She's... she's been through worse," I say, remembering the daylight gathering and when she insisted on helping me get the herbs. "We should find the other patrols."

"Yeah. Let's go over by the stream. I think Badgerstripe's patrol went that way," she says, following Deadeye, Nightflame, and Pufftail up the hill. I nod and pad forward into step next to her.

"You two take Pufftail back to camp so that Jayfeather can look at her. Redwing and I will look for the other patrols," I say. Nightflame nods and the three of them head back to camp while I turn to Redwing. "The stream, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's head that way then."

* * *

"Wait wait wait," Redwing says, and I stop with her, watching as she twitches her ears while looking around. "Do you hear that?"

I listen too, and I hear growls and hissing. I look at Redwing and wave my tail. "C'mon. Let's go."

We run forward, and I start smelling a few of the other cats from the group as well as hearing that the growling and hissing was two of them arguing.

"Is that Skyfur? Wasn't he supposed to be at camp?," Redwing says. I nod, and then pad through some bushes with her behind me.

We are greeted with the sight of Skyfur and Badgerstripe, both equally angered, glaring at one another. Dustcloud, Fernbush, and Mudsplash were standing off to the side, and I spot Olive behind Badgerstripe.

"You have got to get it in your head that you are no better than any of us, Skyfur! You always act like you're so high and mighty, but you aren't! You're the same as the rest of us! You don't have the right to say anything like that to Olive!"

"I told her to stay at camp! What if she had gotten attacked?! We still don't know this territory! She did something stupid!"

"You haven't been doing any better than her! You're the mouse-brain in this situation! Who gave you the right to boss us around?!"

"Nobody else was doing anything!"

"Because we didn't know what to do! Then you come in and pretend that you've come to save the day, but you didn't! You need to get your head out of the tunnels and start thinking about how others think of you mousebrain!," Badgerstripe shouts. Then she turns around to Olive. "C'mon. You can come with us. Who knows. Maybe you'll be the one to see Pufftail."

"Bit late for that, actually," Redwing says hesitantly, and everyone looks at us. "We found her already. Deadeye and Nightflame either took her back to camp or are on their way there right now."

"Was she okay?," Olive asks.

I nod. "Not perfect... but she'll live. One of her front paws and one of her back paws were hurt and she's got some scratches, but she seemed to be okay enough to get back to camp with a bit of help."

"Well, at least she'll live," Fernbush sighs. "Uh... How's Deadeye? He's not still freaking out, is he?"

"Not nearly as much as before. He calmed down a lot when we found Pufftail."

"We should get back to camp, then," Dustcloud says as he pads in the direction of the camp.

* * *

When we got back to camp, Jayfeather was wrapping Pufftail's paws in bindweed and cobwebs while the rest of the group looked to be more at ease. I look over to where the lake is to see the sun starting to rise, and then stretch.

"Long night?," Redwing asks. I nod.

"Little bit. Especially with the stress from Pufftail missing," I say.

"Moongaze!," I hear, and turn to see Birdpaw running up. "I asked Needleclaw if he could show Spotpaw and I some battle moves, and he taught us how to do the front paw blow!"

"That's great! Can I see you do it?"

"Yeah. What on?," she asks.

"Go ahead and do it on me. Now let's see what you've got," I say.

She hits me with such a force that I'm dazed, and I shake my head, turning to her. "That was a good-"

My vision goes black.

* * *

There are cats battling all around me. Some young, some old. Some fighting side-by-side with another cat, and some all alone.

I whirl around once and see Sunfoot get swallowed up by a few more warriors, taking him down and pinning him. Badgerstripe sees and runs to help, but warriors knock her over and she is lost from my sight as well.

Everything was havoc. I step back a bit, and one of my paws touch something sticky, and when I look at it my paw was shimmering and red.

"Moongaze," I hear, and look around frantically. There is a wind and a light from above, and I whirl around again to see two glowing white eyes right before I light envelops me, words echoing in my head.

_"Through war and love in two bright nights, light will rise."_

* * *

**Another prophecy! Who thinks they know what it means?**

**I have been writing so much. I actually finished this story. I really hope that you guys like the ending of it. It's a bit... odd? Not really odd... But I don't have the word for it. I like it, though.**

**By the way, I was thinking about being evil about halfway through last week and posting a hint about something later with these guys, but decided against it. Maybe I will do it later though. Who knows.**

**Oh! You should really go and look at the allegiances and maybe even read through this again. I realized that something in the plot later wouldn't add up with something earlier in the story, and changed it. If you want it to make sense to you when it comes, then reading at least the first five chapters would be a good thing.**

**I'm also quite curious who everyone's favorite character is from my story. Review if you want to!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	30. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the late chapter!**

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Birdpaw. Even if it was, it would be a good thing! Imagine how many enemies you could knock out when you do that as a warrior!"

"He'll be alright, right Jayfeather?"

"Don't worry Redwing. Pufftail took a harder hit than him. Moongaze will be fine."

I hear someone clearing their throat pointedly, and Jayfeather sighs. "Yes, Ravenstorm. You don't have to worry either."

"C'mon, Moongaze," I hear Redwing say. "Wake up."

I blink open my eyes to find myself in a small tunnel, and sit up slowly. "I'm okay."

"You just passed out! How are you okay?!," Ravenstorm shouts.

"Take it easy on him. He's gonna be a little out of it for a bit," Jayfeather says.

"As long as he's gonna be okay, I'm gonna head of to my patrol. Get better, Moongaze," she says, then spins around and runs out.

"I'm so sorry Moongaze," Birdpaw says. "I didn't think I would hurt you that bad."

"I'll be fine," I say. "How about you tell Hazelstream how strong you are. She'll be so proud."

Birdpaw brightens, and nods quickly. "I will!"

She runs out too, and I turn to Jayfeather. "Could I talk to you real quick?"

"Already are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but... I had this really weird..."

"Weird what?," Redwing asks me.

"A really weird dream," I sigh.

Jayfeather stills and then turns to us. "Redwing. Step outside for a little bit, Moongaze and I need to talk about this alone."

"Or, I could stay here with my new mate and know what's going on to help him later," she says.

"Redwing," I say to her gently. "I'm fine. It's something that only Jayfeather and I should talk about. I'll tell you eventually, okay?"

Her tail twitches as she stands. "Well... okay. I'll be right outside."

She pads out and I turn back to Jayfeather, who sits. "So. What was this dream?"

"We were all back at the lake, but we were fighting the clans. I don't think it was all of them, because I think I saw Seedstar and Rippledstar fighting against Graystar and Cloudstar, but there was definantly something going on. Then these two glowing white eyes came out of nowhere and... told me something."

"What did they tell you?," he asks.

"_Through war and love in two bright nights, light will rise._"

Jayfeather then stands and starts pacing, and I catch him muttering under his breath. "Jayfeather?," I say. He stops and turns to me. "What was going on in my dream? What does it mean?"

"The clans are going to fight about something, and we are going to be part of it," he says. "That can't happen if we stay here."

"So... what are we gonna do?"

"We need to return to the clans."

* * *

Darkpelt's pov

"We can't travel now!," I hear when I wake up. I look over to the small tunnel where they took Moongaze, and I see the said tom following Jayfeather out. "Pufftail can't travel! She can't walk right now!"

"What about me?," Pufftail asks, raising her head from the ground where she was laying.

Moongaze turns to her, his tail lashing. "Jayfeather wants us to go back to the lake."

The response from most of the group is quiet conversations, while those who have never seen the lake are confused.

"The lake?," I hear Spotpaw ask Deadeye, who was standing next to Pufftail.

"That's where we all came from. Most of our group was actually cast out from our clans. You and Birdpaw were supposed to be in Thunderclan."

"How many clans are there?," Birdpaw asks, jumping over to him.

"Depends. Around the lake, there are four. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. There is also Skyclan a far ways away, the ancient clans, Leopardclan, Tigerclan, and Lionclan, the evil clan Bloodclan, and then our ancestors in Starclan."

"Are we a clan?"

"No. We aren't," Hazelstream sighs, padding over to her kits.

"We might as well," Needleclaw says. "It's not like they can stop us."

"No, but Starclan can," Ravenstorm mutters.

"Why are we going back to the lake, anyways?," I ask.

"The clans at the lake are in danger. They need our help," Jayfeather says.

"Why would we help them? They cast us out!," Fernbush shouts.

"Because they're our kin," I barely hear Nightflame mutter, and we all go silent.

Eventually Pufftail sighs, and pushes herself up onto her paws before starting to hobble down the hill. Deadeye runs after her and stops in front of her. "Where are you going? You need to rest!"

"Going to help," she says. Snowflight, ignoring Needleclaw's hiss of warning, pads after her and stops next to her.

"I want to help too."

"And me," Raggedfur says.

"I'm guessing that we're just going to get outnumbered," Deadeye sighs, looking at Moongaze. Moongaze nods, before narrowing his eyes at Jayfeather.

"Of any of us get hurt because you want us to go back and put us in danger, it's your fault," he hisses before padding past Pufftail, Deadeye, and Snowflight into the trees. Redwing looks at everyone apologetically before running after him.

"Well," I say, getting up and looking at everyone. "Guess we're travelling back."

* * *

"Watch your stomach up here, Snowflight," Pitchfur says as she squeezes through some brambles. "Darkpelt. Help me pull these back for everybody else."

I squeeze through with her and grab some of the brambles, pulling them aside as Pitchfur does the same. Snowflight, careful to not let her slightly swelled belly drag against the thorns, passes through with Needlecaw behind her.

"How am I gonna get through?," I hear Pufftail ask.

"Here. Get on my back," Deadeye says. There is a moment of silence before the two of them pass through and Deadeye carefully puts Pufftail down again.

Once the rest of the group passes through, Pitchfur and I release the brambles and pad after them. I hear Pitchfur purr, and turn to see her looking at Moongaze and Redwing.

"I'm so glad they're happy together," she says.

"I think we all are. And also that Russetspots didn't continue to go crazy on them," I say.

"I can't wait to see their kits," she sighs.

"Wait wait wait. Their what?," I ask, stopping for a moment before padding forward again.

"It's bound to happen eventually," she says, looking at me. "Oh! You thought I meant- no. Redwing's not expecting. At least... from what I know."

"That would've been two expecting queens," I say, looking at Snowflight up ahead. Then I turn back to Pitchfur. "Do you miss your mate?"

"Sandstripe?," she asks, then shakes her head when I nod. "He watched his brother, kit, and father's brother get cast out without doing anything to stop it. Then I left, and when he still did nothing that was just it for us."

"Were you upset?," I ask. She shrugs, watching a bird take off from a branch.

"A little at first. That's to be expected, though," she says, then turns to me. "Now, how about you? Any she-cat?"

I sigh. "No. I'm not really looking for a mate right now."

"You should! Better to find one young. I think Mousebelly and Pebblefall actually met at their first gathering and instantly liked each other. Meanwhile, Dusklight and Swallowheart weren't even together until recently. Swallowheart was actually a rogue that got hurt and just molded into clan life. I think his name was... Chester? Yeah. He was Chester before Seedstar changed his name."

"I wonder what Olive, Lilac, and Slink's names would be," I think aloud, watching the three littermates jump through the trees in a race.

"Well... Olive I'm not sure, but Lilac might have something with Lily while Slink could have Snake." There are sudden yowls of horror, and Pitchfur and I run forward to where the group was clustering.

I shove my way to the front of the group, and gasp when I see Bushfur crouching next to Jayfeather, who had collapsed. He was wheezing heavily, and Pitchfur runs past me to crouch next to him as does Mousebelly, Bushfur padding back to the rest of the group.

"Let's all back away a bit. Give him some space," Deadeye says, letting Pufftail lean on Pebblefall for a bit.

We are all backing away when we hear Jayfeather wheeze something, and Pitchfur looks up. "Um... Moongaze? Jayfeather wants to tell you something."

Moongaze hesitantly pads over and crouches down with them. Jayfeather whispers something to him, which makes Moongaze stand and run into the forest, his ears down and a slight growl in his throat that I could hear. Jayfeather falls asleep, and Pitchfur looks up at us while Redwing runs after Moongaze.

"Let's just stay here for the night. It's getting late," she says. We all agree and head to our own places to sleep for the night, and I look up at the stars slowly forming above before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**And so, the journey back continues.**

**Sorry again for the super late chapter. I was doing stuff all Saturday and then Sunday was also hectic, and I didn't have any time to update until now. I hope you guys like the chapter though.**

**I also want to say that my summer actually has a lot more going than it usually does, so my writing for my other stories may be a bit rushed or weird or I'll upload less, but it isn't because I'm getting bored of writing. I promise. I still love writing for you guys.**

**I hope you all have a great summer.**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	31. Chapter 29

**Uh... *laughs nervously* (by the way, this will make no sense unless you look at the allegiances and the prologue. I changed a few things a while ago)**

* * *

Moongaze's pov

I gasp awake, taking panting breaths and looking around. Slowly, I let my breath even out and let out a long breath, shaking my head.

This causes Redwing to wake up next to me, and she looks at me. "Moongaze? Are you okay?"

I nod. "Just... Just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"You sure?," she asks. I nod, putting my head down.

"Imagine if we were a clan," I say, changing the subject.

"I wonder who the leader would be," Redwing says.

"Probably Molefur or one of them. They have the most experience."

"Experience doesn't come with age. Wisdom does. There are kittypets that could be older than them but not know more than either of us," she says. "And then the deputy. Wonder who that would be."

"I'm not sure. But we would have the leader, the deputy, at least a queen, warriors for sure, apprentices, and soon, kits."

"Then there's the medicine cat," she says.

I lower my ears, remembering what Jayfeather had said to me the night before. "Uh... Yeah. Wonder who that would be."

"Moongaze?," she says, and I look at her. "Would... would you want kits one day?"

"Depends. Do you?," I ask. "I want whatever you want, Redwing."

"I do a little bit..."

"Then yeah. One day we could."

"The thing is..." Redwing stops and takes a breath before looking at me again. "I'm... I already am expecting."

I sit up, looking at her in shock. "You're... You're what?"

"I'm expecting kits," she says hesitantly, sitting up too.

"Redwing... that's..." I go silent, unsure of how to say what I want to say. She looks down, and I realize that she probably think I'm upset. "This is amazing."

She looks back at me. "Really?"

I nod, and she purrs, rubbing her head on the bottom of my chin. I just chuckle and look at her. "Russetspots is going to _kill_ me."

"No. I won't let him," she purrs. I purr too, and we wrap our tails together.

"Lets get some sleep. We still have the journey back to the lake in the morning," I say.

She nods, and curls up again. "I love you Moongaze."

I stop and blink at her before smiling and curling up behind her. "Love you too, Redwing."

* * *

"You doing okay?," I whisper to her the next day as we pad down a hill.

She just rolls her eyes. "I'm expecting. I'm not dying," she says. After a moment of silence she sighs and turns to me. "I'm fine, Moongaze."

"Sorry. I'm just really excited," I say.

"And protective," she laughs. I just gently knock my head against hers, laughing.

"Well, what do you expect? We're gonna have kits," I say, lowering my voice.

That, however, didn't work, and Hailstorm in front of us spins around, gasping. "What?," she asks. Longpelt turns around as well, smirking and twitching his tail.

"The younger ones are having more kits than us older warriors," Longpelt says.

"Well... most of us either don't have mates or were split from ours," Hailstorm says, then turns back to us. "I did hear you correctly, right?"

"Yeah...," Redwing says. "We're having kits. Surprise."

"Don't tell Russetspots," Longpelt laughs. "He'll never get over it."

"He will eventually," Redwing says. "But... I'm gonna wait a bit to tell him." Then she turns to me. "Did you want to tell Pitchfur?"

"Uh... maybe later," I laugh.

"That's right," she laughs. "She would go crazy on you, wouldn't she?"

"You got that right," we hear, and I lay my ears down, remembering that Pitchfur was walking behind us.

I look over my shoulder and look at her. "Uh... Surprise!"

"I'll talk to about hiding things from your mother later. For now, congratulations!"

"Thank you," Redwing purrs.

"How long have you known?"

"For a few days. The full moon should have been around the time I started."

My mate and mother fall into a deep conversation about expecting kits, and I spot Ravenstorm falling back to pad next to me. "You seem happy."

"Of course he is! He and Redwing are having kits," Pitchfur says from behind us.

"Wow. I don't even have a mate yet and you're- what am I gonna do with you?," Ravenstorm jokes, shoving me with her shoulder.

"You're gonna let me go with a stern warning," I laugh.

"Well, we'll have to see about that," she says. Before I can do anything she pounces on me and we go rolling into the bushes over a small dip, laughing the entire way. I hit the ground with a thud, still laughing, and I hear Ravenstorm laughing as well a few fox-lengths away.

It takes me a while to stop laughing, and then I just lay there, catching my breath. Ravenstorm had also stopped laughing, and I could hear pawsteps from where she had been. "I might just have to get back at you for that," I say, rolling over and looking into the shrubbery.

However, instead of her amber eyes looking back at me, I see blue-green eyes, and quickly get up, unsheathing my claws just in case.

"Ravenstorm?!," I shout.

"What?!," I hear her shout back, and relax slightly at the knowledge that she is okay for now.

"Just... stay there, okay!"

"Why?!"

The cat in the shrubbery growls and stalks out. They were a lot like Deadeye, being white with longer fur on their head, except that fur was deep ginger, as was the end of their tail, and they were more muscular than lithe.

In fact, they were larger than me, so as they stalk up to me I take a few steps back. They growl, and I growl back, the fur on my neck and back bristling.

"Moongaze? What's- Hey! Get away from my brother!," I hear, and suddenly the cat is knocked over by a mass of dark gray fur.

"Ravenstorm!," I shout as they roll down the hill, and then leap down after them.

When I reach the bottom, Ravenstorm was shaking her head and getting up in a small stream, the other cat not far off. "Ravenstorm. Are you okay?," I ask, jumping beside her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she says.

"Fox!," we hear, and look up to see a reddish-brown she-cat run up to the white tom. Once sure that he was okay, she turns on us, bristling. "Stay away from my brother!"

"Tell him to stay away from mine!," Ravenstorm shouts back, taking a step forward.

"What is going on here?!," someone yells, and we turn to see Raggedfur, Badgerstripe, Firetail, and Deadeye pad out of the trees. Raggedfur looks at Fox and the she-cat. "And who are you?"

"Like we would tell you," the she-cat hisses.

"Ember," Fox growls. Ember quiets and Fox looks forward again. "I'm Fox, and this is my littermate Ember."

"I'm Raggedfur. This is Badgerstripe, Moongaze, Deadeye, Ravenstorm, and Firetail."

"I apologize for the rough introduction, but I was worried about intruders."

"Are there more of you?," Raggedfur asks. Fox shakes his head.

"No. We have no memory of our parents or any other littermates. The cats we were with left us in the middle of the night."

"Maybe we could take them in?," Badgerstripe suggests to Raggedfur. "I mean... if they want to."

Fox and Ember look at each other before Fox looks back at us. "It couldn't hurt anybody."

Raggedfur nods and then looks at Firetail. "What do you think?," he asks

Firetail eyes the two littermates, then nods. "If they want to come, they should. They may want to meet a certain few of us," he says, then turning and padding back toward the trees.

"Who would they meet?," I ask.

"Frostpelt, Deadeye, and I."

"Why?," Deadeye asks, padding next to him.

Firetail stops and looks back at Fox and Ember before sighing and looking at Deadeye. "You weren't the only kit in your litter."

Firetail then pads away, leaving us all in a stunned silence. Deadeye looks back at Fox and Ember, then looks at Raggedfur, Ravenstorm, Badgerstripe, and I before shaking his head and running into the trees.

* * *

When we get back to camp, Firetail was sitting with Frostpelt. Pufftail wasn't far off, looking throughout the group for Deadeye, I assume, and Ravenstorm goes to tell her. I turn to Badgerstripe.

"Maybe go get Darkpelt while I get Skyfur. Deadeye... I think he needs friends more than family right now," I sigh.

"I'll get Fluffheart, too. Maybe Whitepelt," she says.

"Lets just leave it to Darkpelt and Skyfur. Them and I are pretty close to him. Closer than Fluffheart and his littermates are to Deadeye, at least."

"Makes sense," she says before running off.

I spot Skyfur just returning from a hunting patrol and pad over, padding beside him. "Hey Moongaze. What's up?," he says around the tails of the mice he was holding.

"We need to find Deadeye. He's having some... family troubles," I say.

Skyfur look confused, and is about to say something when he sees Frostpelt nearly bursting into tears at the sight of her two lost kits. "Oh. Got it. Just hang on."

He puts his mice on the small fresh-kill pile growing before padding over to me just as Darkpelt runs up. "Any idea where he is?," Darkpelt asks as we pad toward where the stream was.

I nod. "A slight one," I say, then lead the two other warriors up the hill to a place I've seen him sitting often.

* * *

**Behold. Fox and Ember! ****If you are really confused about how Deadeye had no clue about his littermates, it'll be explained in the next chapter.**

**Btw, you guys are all awesome. I just wanted you guys to know that.**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	32. Chapter 30

**OMG it's so hoooooooot.**

* * *

Deadeye's pov

I look down into the water of the small pond Pufftail and I had found a while ago, staring at the brown fur covering my blind eye. My normal eye turns blue-green and my fur changes to be like Fox's, and I growl, swiping my paw in the water and breaking the image.

There are pawsteps behind me, and I turn to see Skyfur, Moongaze, and Darkpelt padding through the bushes before I sigh, looking back down in the water. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Darkpelt says, padding to sit next to me. "Any other kin of yours coming?"

I growl. "It's not funny."

"We aren't saying it is," Skyfur sighs. "Question is, though, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"But?," Moongaze says, urging me to continue.

I sigh. "It's just... it's one thing that Frostpelt came back after so long that I thought she was disappointed in me, but another that I found out that... that I've had a brother and a sister all this time, and they weren't even far away from home."

"I can't say we know how you feel," Skyfur begins. "However, if it ever becomes to much with your family then we'll be there. Whether to go get your mind off of things or anything else."

"Thanks," I say, then stand. "We should get back to the group."

"Lets go then," Darkpelt says, standing and padding toward camp.

We all start to follow him, but then Moongaze goes limp and collapses, and we rush to his side.

"Moongaze? Hey. Moongaze. Wake up," Skyfur says.

"What's wrong with him?," Darkpelt asks.

"This happened to him before. When we brought Pufftail back to camp," I say, crouching down next to Moongaze. "Come on. Wake up."

We wait for a few moments before hearing a groan, and Moongaze opens his eyes. He shakes his head and sits up.

"What was that?," Skyfur asks, and Moongaze gets up slowly.

"I'm fine."

"You should probably see Jayfeather," I say. He nods, padding past us.

"Oh, I need to talk to him alright."

* * *

Moongaze's pov

I pad back to our group, Deadeye, Darkpelt, and Skyfur behind me, and look around for Jayfeather. He was nowhere in sight, so I go up to Mudsplash. "Have you seen Jayfeather anywhere?"

"I think he's on a walk with Pitchfur, Snowflight, and Needleclaw right now. He should be back soon," he says, then looks past me at Deadeye. "I uh... I heard about Fox and Ember. Is Deadeye alright?"

"As okay as he can be about this," I sigh. "It's hard to imagine what he's been through."

"Tell me about it," Whitepelt sighs from where she was laying. "First Firetail, then Frostpelt, and now he knows he wasn't the only one from his litter... I was hoping he would never find out."

"You knew?," I ask. She nods.

"Yeah. Just a few days after his kitting, he... Fox and Ember had kit at the end of their names. They snuck out and when they found Deadeye, who was actually Graykit, he was blind in his eye and was reeking of rogues. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything, and since they feared that Fox and Ember were dead-"

"They renamed him Deadkit," Pebblefall sighs, padding over and looking over at Firetail, Frostpelt, Ember, and Fox. "They were so, so upset when Fox and Ember disappeared."

"Must be happy now," Mudsplash says, looking over at them as well.

I see Jayfeather, Pitchfur, Snowflight, and Needleclaw padding back to the group and then turn back to Mudsplash. "They're back. I'll talk to you later."

He nods as I pad away, straight toward Jayfeather. "Jayfeather. I need to talk to you."

"What about?," he asks.

"Um... another dream?"

The other three were with everyone else by now, so Jayfeather talks freely. "I'm guessing you had another omen dream."

"Or whatever these are," I say. "But... yes. I was... I was a twoleg, just sitting on some huge and soft rock while looking at a flat black ice thing, except there was a thing on it like a reflection, except it wasn't. There were all these symbols going around the reflection thing, and I had no clue what they were. But I understood them, and I think it said that seven men died in a car crash, whatever that is, and I jumped up and got into a monster. The monster came to life and started going down the thunderpath, but it tripped or something and I hit my head before blacking out. Then I just heard this voice echoing 'different' before I woke up."

"The dead monster," someone whispers, and I turn to see Deadeye standing there.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Jayfeather grumbles.

"No. Just listen," Deadeye says. "There were seven twolegs in a monster that crashed right before we were all kitted. Maybe... Maybe that means something to us."

"Different," I hear Jayfeather mumble to himself. "Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own."

Deadeye looks at me in question, and I shrug, looking back at the former medicine cat.

"Different," he says one last time before standing and looking at us. "We must return to the lake. Quickly."

* * *

Deadeye's pov

"Deadeye?," I hear as the group continues our journey, and turn to see Firetail running up. "Could you please come walk with Frostpelt, your littermates, and I? We all need to talk."

"If this has anything to do with the fact that I've been lied to my whole life multiple times, then I don't wanna talk about it," I say, turning to face forward again.

I hear Firetail sigh. "Deadeye. We wouldn't have hidden this from you if it wasn't for your own good. If you had known, what could we have done? You would have been grieving for Fox and Ember at the same time as Frostpelt, all while the time you thought that I hated you. You would've felt like everyone you cared for was leaving you, and we couldn't do that to you."

"Enough with wanting what's best for me!," I shout, cats stopping to look at us. "Why can't I know _anything _about my own kin?! Why does everyone else seem to know more about my life than me?!"

"Deadeye-"

"No!," I shout. "I'm done with the lies! I'm done with being caught off guard! I'm done with everything! I'm just done!"

Everyone watches us, and I look at my littermates and parents before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. "I'm just done."

* * *

Third pov

Deadeye plasters his ears to his head and runs off, and the group watches in a shocked silence.

Pufftail in particular was worried, and turns to Mousebelly who was helping her walk. "When he said he's done, you don't think he meant..."

"No," Pebblefall says, padding next to them. "He wouldn't leave you like that. He just needs to cool down."

"Ember and I will talk to him," Fox says to Firetail. "This is partially our fault anyways."

Ember nods in agreement, and she and Fox run into the trees, following their last littermate's scent to a small clearing. Deadeye was pacing back and forth, and Fox and Ember look at each other before Ember moves forward.

"Came here to think?," she asks, surprising Deadeye, who then looks at her for a few moments before nodding. "I did that too. When Fox was getting on my nerves too much."

"Hey!," Fox shouts, making them all laugh.

"Sorry," Deadeye sighs after a bit. "Everything's just... things are piling up on me right now."

"Would it make you feel better to talk about it?," she asks.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Then tell me," she says. Deadeye takes a deep breath and sits down before beginning.

"The first memory I have is when I woke up one day," Deadeye begins. "My eye really hurt, and when I asked Frostpelt about it, she said it was normal. Come to think of it, there were two scents in the nest that I couldn't find the owners of that must have been you two, but it didn't really matter to me then. Firetail wasn't the greatest father in the beginning. He never spoke to me, never came to see Frostpelt and I, he never even looked at me."

Deadeye stops to take a breath, and Ember waits patiently for him to continue. "Then Pebblefall started kitting Pufftail, and Frostpelt said that she was going to get some fresh moss for Pebblefall's nest. But... she never came back afterward. I hoped she would each day, but she never did."

"At least she's back now," Fox says, and Deadeye nods.

"Firetail finally asked to talk to me before I was apprenticed, and he told me he was only so distant because something happened. That could've been you guys being lost, now that I think about it. Anyways, we made up, and I was made into his apprentice later, but then Oakstar, the clan leader, died, and I had to comfort Rippledstream, now Rippledstar, who was his kit. I remembered Frostpelt leaving, and broke down a bit."

"Was that by running off too? That seems to be the way you handle things," Fox says, and Deadeye rolls his eyes, shoving him in the shoulder and making him fall. "Wow. A lot of muscle for such a little guy."

"Ignore him," Ember says.

"I am. The next day, Pufftail, still Puffkit then, was trying to help Moongaze, who was Moonpaw, and I out of the river when she was swept away. I saved her, and nearly drowned, but was saved. There was an agreement afterward that all unrightful cats would be cast out of the clans, of which ended up being most of the group other than Spotpaw, Birdpaw, Olive, Slink, and Lilac. We traveled for a while, and Darkpelt got sick with something very deadly. Moongaze and Pufftail, Puffpaw then, got catmint, but Pufftail got hurt, and they found Frostpelt."

"Dramatic entry," Fox comments, and Ember hisses at him, making Deadeye laugh.

"Pufftail went missing a while later, and when we found her she was like she is now, except more fur was missing and she had a bunch of scratches. Now, we found you guys, and..." Deadeye sighs. "Just... so much has happened."

"Sounds like you and Pufftail are close," Ember says.

"Yeah. We both are- er... _were _only kits, and were both missing a parent. We were a lot alike, and stuck together."

"Let me just say," Fox starts. "Ember and I may not know you as well as we should, but as your littermates we will be there for you through good times and bad from here on out."

"Thanks," Deadeye sighs, then stands again. "We should get back to the group."

"We will," Ember starts. "But first, we have moons of being littermates to make up for."

Deadeye looks at them warily. "What does that mean?"

"This," Ember says before her and Fox pounce on Deadeye, them all laughing and chasing each other around the field for a while after.

* * *

**I'm really hoping that it made sense why Deadeye never remembered Fox and Ember...**

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter! I'm going to say now, there are ten chapters left to this story. This is by far the longest story I have written and posted on here, and it hasn't even finished being put up yet. Thank you guys for continuing to read each and every chapter. It means a lot.**

**Chapter question (wow it's been a while)! If you were in the cat clans, What would your name be, what would you look like, and what clan would you be in?**

**Have a great week! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	33. Chapter 31

**I really like this chapter, actually.**

* * *

Darkpelt's pov

"We're getting close to Windclan territory," Bushfur notes one day. "Can you hear the grass?"

I stop and listen, hearing the wind blowing and the tall grass flowing from the wind. Then I open my eyes and look at her, nodding. "I almost wish it was like we were returning home."

"That is never gonna happen, though," Snowflight sighs.

We all pad a little further until the tree-line breaks, and Mudsplash gasps, running ahead. "Darkpelt! Snowflight! It's the pond I always swam in!"

"We must be in Windclan territory then," Ashtail says. "If we go further to the left, then we should reach the horseplace."

"When are we gonna show the clans we are here?," Lilac asks.

"At the next gathering," Jayfeather rasps.

"What's a gathering?," Spotpaw asks Deadeye.

"A gathering is where some cats from each clan gather on an island on the night of the full moon and share the news from each clan," he answers. "For example, any new apprentices and warriors or if there is a new queen."

"How was clan life?," Ember asks.

"It _was_ nice. Before our clans turned against us, at least," Hailstorm sighs. "Our group actually isn't far from being a clan. We just don't have a proper medicine act, Leader, or Deputy."

"Does Jayfeather not count?," Fox asks.

"I'm much too old to be a 'proper medicine cat', as Hailstorm put it," the elder rasps.

"Watch out for the rabbit hole, Jayfeather," Longpelt says, running to the elder and guiding him around the hole.

"That's actually not far from the border," Mudsplash comments. "Should only be a little longer until we are safe again."

"I wonder why we didn't notice that we crossed the border," Redwing says to Moongaze, who shrugs.

"Who knows. Maybe they just haven't been able to replace the scent markings."

"Actually, is it just me, or is it way too quiet?," Snowflight asks, stopping.

We all stop and listen, and I couldn't even hear the usual laughter from the Windclan camp that was always there when we were all still in the clans. This made the group uneasy, and before I knew it we were all guarding the apprentices, Jayfeather, Olive, Slink, Lilac, and Snowflight.

"Hey. You can't even tell I'm expecting. I'll be fine," I hear Redwing say.

"No. Go to the center. I don't want to risk losing you or our kits," Moongaze responds.

"But-"

"Redwing," Russetspots growls, and the new queen sighs and pads to the center of the group.

"Let's keep on going. Maybe we'll feel better when we aren't in their territory," Skyfur says. The group agrees, and we continue on.

It's when we pass over one last hill a while later that the group gives gasps of horror. "The horseplace!," Pitchfur yells.

The large twoleg den was up in flames, the fire licking out the holes in the old wooden walls and starting to light the fence up. The horses were all in a panic, crying out and running around their field.

"Moongaze!," I hear multiple cats yell, and I spin around to see him laying on the ground and panting, his blue eyes looking somewhere distant.

'No,' I think, looking at him. 'Not again.'

* * *

Mongaze's pov

_'Like fire, you will blaze through the forest.'_

_'Fire will save the clans.'_

_'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws.'_

_'Like fire-'_

_'-blaze through-'_

_'-save-_

_'-power of the stars-'_

_'Fire.'_

_'Blaze.'_

_'Save.'_

_'Power of the stars.'_

The fire of the horseplace covers my vision, and I see figures in the flames, multiple eyes staring back at me.

_'Fire.'_

_'Blaze.'_

_'Save.'_

_'Power of the stars.'_

Multiple voices echo the words in my head.

_'Fire.'_

_'Blaze.'_

_'Save.'_

_'Power of the stars.'_

A starry figure stands in front of me, staring at me with shining white eyes that the flames brighten even more, telling me something that makes my fur stand on end.

I gasp one more time, the figure disappearing in mist, before my vision goes black.

* * *

"Wake up Moongaze!"

"What?," I ask, blinking and finding myself back with the group. Redwing was looking down at me in worry, Ravenstorm and Pitchfur behind her.

"Moongaze! Stop doing that!," Redwing yells, laying next to me and burying her face in my fur.

"I don't mean to," I say, confused as to why this kept happening to me. We all jump when there is a yowl, and look to where we came from to see a Windclan patrol approaching.

"What are you doing on Windclan territory?!," a small silver she-cat hisses.

"Silverpaw," the golden tabby tom next to her growls, silencing her. The tom looks at us, and I remember his name was Lionpelt. "I see you have traveled back to the lake. With some... companions."

"Hey! We're their friends!," Olive yowls, and Skyfur shushes her with his tail covering her mouth.

"I wasn't saying that you aren't," he says. "What are you doing back?"

"With all due respect, Lionpelt," Jayfeather says. "I would like to give the reasons to Whistlewind and the other medicine cats."

"And why should we trust you?," Dirtfur asks, being another cat on the patrol.

"You shouldn't, but you do," is all Jayfeather responds with, making Dirtfur lash his tail and turn around.

"Follow me," he grumbles, Lionpelt and Silverpaw following him with our group in the rear.

* * *

"Stay in the clearing. Don't even think about entering any dens," Dirtfur growls, padding over to a crevice in the rock. I take the time to look around camp, and see Silverpaw run up to a light brown she-cat with darker spots that was the same age as well as a white she-cat and a black tom, both slightly younger.

"Fawnpaw. Cloverpaw. Crowpaw. These cats are returning from somewhere, apparently," she says, looking back at us and making me turn away. When I look away, I see a dark blue-gray she-cat with a swollen belly looking into our group.

"I don't like how they are all staring at us," Redwing whispers to me.

"Just ignore them," I say, subconsciously curling my tail around one of her hind legs in protection.

Dirtfur leaves the crevice with a tan tom behind him, and I remember that the tan tom was Whistlewind, the Windclan medicine cat. "Jayfeather," Whistlewind says, dipping his head in greeting.

"Whistlewind," the elder responds, dipping his head as well.

"Come into my den with me. We'll talk about whatever you wanted to talk about in there."

"I will, but Moongaze is coming with me."

"What? Why?," I ask.

"Because your the one giving the reason to talk," Jayfeather sighs. "Now come on."

I sigh as they pad away, and turn to Redwing. "Say with Russetspots. I'll be back soon."

She nods and pads over to her littermate, who nods at me before I turn and follow the medicine cat and former medicine cat into the den. Whistlewind sits next to his nest, Jayfeather sits across the den from him, and I just stand by the entrance, unsure of what to do.

"So, what is this about?," Whistlewind asks.

"Moongaze has had many dreams about the prophecy," Jayfeather says.

"How does he know about that?!"

"He doesn't," the elder growls. "But he has been getting dreams that seem to have something to do with the prophecy."

"Like what?"

It takes me a moment to realize that the Windclan medicine cat was asking me. "Uh... I had one where I was a twoleg that saw the injured monster and the seven other dead twolegs, and then I died in a monster afterwards as well."

"That's just a normal dream."

"You didn't let him finish," Jayfeather says. "Before he woke up, he kept on hearing voices that were saying 'different'."

This makes Whistlewind stop, and he looks at me. "Go on."

"Well... other than one I had not that long ago, I had a dream about things that would happen in the future. Like... Redwing and I shouting out to each other as apprentices. And Jayfeather telling me a something specific."

"What about the dream you had not long ago?," Whistlewind asks.

"It... it wasn't as much of a dream as a daydream," I start. "I had looked at the horseplace while it was up in flames, and then I just saw figures of cats appear in it. They were saying these phrases that shortened and-"

"What phrases?," he asks.

"Uh..." I wrack my brain to remember what they were. "I think... 'Like fire, you will blaze through the forest', 'Fire will save the clan', and 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws'."

"Three great prophecies," Jayfeather notes. "For Thunderclan at least, which makes sense since you came from Thundeclan."

"The prophecies shortened, and they were repeating in my head. Fire. Blaze. Save. Power of the stars. Over and over. And then..."

I trail off, and Whistlewind shuffles his front paws. "Then what?"

"I think I got another prophecy," I say.

"Which was?," Jayfeather asks. I take a deep breath before telling them.

_"As fire once before, the different will blaze through the clan like their kin in the stars, saving the clans from destruction."_

* * *

**I don't know why this chapter feels so good to me. Maybe because it flowed easier than my other chapters? I don't know.**

**What did you guys think of the scene where Moongaze got the new prophecy? I really like how it turned out.**

**Have an awesom eweek! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	34. Chapter 32

**Welcome back!**

* * *

Darkpelt's pov

"Is Eveningfall really expecting more kits?," I hear Snowflight ask, and follow her gaze to see Eveningfall padding over slowly.

"Snowpaw. Darkpaw," she says, dipping her head in greeting.

"Actually, our names are different now," I say.

"Oh are they?," she asks, her tail twitching in amusement.

"Snowflight and Darkpelt. You should be happy to know that we got along without our clan just fine," Snowflight says smugly. "Fine enough that our elder is still alive, we all lasted through leaf-bare, we have two apprentices, and now two queens."

"There is no way you got through leaf-bare without a sickness," Eveningfall says.

"Exactly," I say. "Lets just thank Moongaze and Pufftail that I didn't die because of something worse than Greencough that I caught."

For a split second, I see concern in her eyes. But then she shakes her head and it's gone. "Well, congratulations for surviving." Then she turns to Snowflight. "And I see you have kits on the way."

"Yes. With my mate Needleclaw. As is Redwing with her mate Moongaze. And maybe Pufftail with her mate Deadeye. Oh... You wouldn't know them," she growls.

"It wasn't my decision to cast you all out," Eveningfall hisses.

"But you watched as your kits leave without doing anything. I see our importance to you," Snowflight hisses back, then turns and pads over to Needleclaw.

I look at Eveningfall as well before padding away as well, sitting by Mudsplash with a sigh.

"You okay?," he asks, looking through the clearing.

"Yeah. As I'll ever be." I see his face light up when he sees Thistleheart and Harestep, and sigh. "Don't even try. You'll be disappointed."

* * *

Jayfeather, Whistlewind, and Moongaze emerge from the medicine cats den a while later, Whistlewind looking all ruffled up like he was anxious. The medicine cat quickly pads over to a large boulder, the tallrock, going behind it and emerging with Cloudstar.

"Who's that?," I hear Birdpaw ask.

"That's Cloudstar. He's Darkpelt and Snowflight's father," Hazelstream answers. I lay my ears against my head, a low growl in my throat, when Cloudstar looks through our group and settles his gaze on me.

He jumps on top of the tallrock and looks down on our group and the rest of the camp. "All cats old enough to chase after their prey, join under the tallrock for a clan meeting," he yowls.

Cats emerge from bushes and small tunnels around the clearing, clumping together underneath the tallrock. They look at our group, some with wary and some with curiosity, before looking at Cloudstar.

"You may notice some old clanmates gathered here with us," Cloudstar starts. "I have been told that they returned with some news that may have to do with the injured monster some seasons ago, as well as the fire at the horseplace. Whistlewind," he says, jumping off of the tallrock and letting the medicine cat take his place.

"The recent events that have happened are omens," Whistlewind says. "The injured monster was the beginning of a recent prophecy. The flaming horseplace is an omen of another that is tied to the original. Both mean destruction for the clans."

"What are the prophecies?," Breezeheart asks.

"I cannot tell you. But, I will say, that it means that some of these cats will save us all," Whistlewind says, looking at us. "That means that they must all be treated with respect."

"Like... are we taking them back?," Silverpaw asks.

"Actually, I would like to step in for a second," Skyfur says. "Some of us wish to become our own clan. That is a small part of the reason we returned."

"They can't do that!," Whiskertail exclaims.

His outcry is followed by a few more, and Lightningstripe stands. "Silence!," she shouts, and everyone looks at her. "For now, I say that they stay with us. At the next gathering they can come with and return to their own clans if they will be taken back. After this is over, if they want to become a clan, then it's up to Starclan."

The clan seems to agree at that, and I turn to Snowflight and Needleclaw. If our clans took them both back, then they would be split up. "Um... if that happens, I request that Snowflight and Needleclaw stay together," I say.

"You may be the leader's son, but that doesn't mean that you have any more power than the rest of us," Dirtfur hisses.

"I'm not saying that as the son of a leader," I say, and go to stand by Snowflight. "I'm saying that as a warrior who wants his sister and his sister's mate to be together when their kits come."

"So, now there are more half-clan cats?," Sunstrike asks.

"I'm afraid I can't accept a she-cat expecting a half-clan kit," Cloudstar says. "Even if it is my own kit who is expecting."

"Then it's your loss," I say. "Because I'm not leaving my sister."

"Lets all go to our dens and sleeping spots. Snowflight and Redwing, you can sleep in the medicine cats den with me. Your mates may join if they wish," Whistlewind says. The two queens, Needleclaw, and Moongaze follow him into the crevice, and Whiskertail and Sunstrike guide Jayfeather to the old badger set they sleep in, leaving the rest of us to find a place to sleep.

* * *

The full moon shines down on the path to the island that I know so well. Deadeye was padding next to me with Pufftail, now recovered from her fall, on his other side. I look ahead at Cloudstar before sighing and hanging my head.

Pufftail looks over Deadeye's back at me. "You okay, Darkpelt?," she asks.

I look at her and nod. "Yeah. Just... wishing my own parents would grasp the idea that nobody's perfect."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I think they have already," Deadeye says, twitching his tail to where Bushfur was. She, along with Longpelt and Dustcloud, were taken back into the clan. Snowflight, Mudsplash, and I were not.

"It's his loss," Pufftail says. "You said it yourself yesterday."

"Yeah," I sigh.

We reach the tree-bridge, Needleclaw and I helping Snowflight over, and enter the large clearing of the island. There are multiple gasps when the clans see that my group returned, and also a few joyful calls.

One of which was Moongaze's father, Sandstripe I believe, who ran up to Pitchfur. The she-cat looked shocked, and I see her ears lay back. They exchange a few words before Sandstripe licks her head and they sit together.

'It for you two, huh?,' I think, smiling.

There is a yowl from the tree, and all of the cats sit, looking up at the four leaders. Cloudstar is the first to stand. "You may see some old clanmates sitting with us today. I will talk about why after the news is shared. Breezeheart's kits, Crowkit and Cloverkit, have been named apprentices as Cloverpaw and Crowpaw." The clans cheer for the two new apprentices and Cloudstar sits, letting the other clans share their news.

Once they have, Cloudstar stands again. "These cats have returned with promise to help us survive this hard time. With the twolegs disappearing from the area, it may seem bright. But that has not been the case. I have taken back a few of the past Windclan cats. The other clans may decide if they want the others, and if they want to take their past clanmates back."

"I see one of your past clanmates is expecting. Is she not staying because the kits will be half-clan?," Seedstar asks. Cloudstar nods. "Who is her mate? We should keep them together. Also we should keep Pebblefall and Mousebelly together."

"I'm Snowflight's mate," Needleclaw says.

"I will take back all of my past clanmates as well as the queen and Mousebelly," Rippledstar says. "Would the other two like to come as well?"

"I will," Mudsplash says, and I nod.

"I will also let my old clanmates come back," Seedstar says, a twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"I will as well, I guess," Graystar sighs.

"Now that that's settled, some also wish to become their own clan," Cloudstar says.

There is an outcry among the clans, a few supporting us, but the rest all saying how doing so would anger Starclan. Seedstar yowls for silence, and turns to Cloudstar.

"What was your input on this?," she asks.

"My deputy said that it is Starclan's decision, and though I am not a supporter of another clan, I agree with my deputy," he says. "We must also talk after the meeting is dismissed. There is something we must talk about with no ears listening."

"As you wish," Rippledstar says. She then turns back to the clan, waving her tail. "Thank you for your cooperation tonight. If that is all, gathering dismissed."

* * *

**Back to clan life!**

**What do you guys think is going to happen between the clans and the group? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Also, thank you guys for the 50 reviews and nearly 3,000 views! That is awesome!**

**Have an awesome week! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	35. Chapter 33

**Time to see how the clans were doing.**

* * *

Deadeye's pov

"Frostpelt!," I hear as we walk into the Riverclan camp. Splashpelt runs up, stopping in front of her. Then she looks past her and sees Fox and Ember, and gasps. "Is that-"

"That is Fox and Ember. My long lost littermates," I say, padding over.

She looks at me, as well. "You've all gotten so big!"

"Tends to happen when you grow up," I say. "And you should see Pufftail if you think I've grown."

"Pufftail?," she asks, confused, but then lights up when Pufftail pads over. "Oh! You're all warriors now! What's your names?"

"I'm Pufftail, Deadeye, Fluffheart, Whitepelt, and Needleclaw, along with Snowflight, Darkpelt, and Mudsplash from Windclan," Pufftail says.

"What's she doing here?," Splashpelt asks, but then sees Snowflight and gasps. "You need a nest! Here. Come with me. There should be one in the nursery we can fix up."

"Well, looks like the greeting from the rest of the clan is going better than expected," Pufftail comments, watching the cats from our group mingle with the rest of Riverclan. Then she tilts her head and focuses on a few cats in the center of the clearing. "I don't remember them."

"That's because they're kittypets we took in," we hear, and Rippledstar pads up. "When the twolegs left, there were many kittypets left behind. We took most of them, and Thunderclan took two. I'll introduce you."

She guides us to the four cats, who look up. "Ivylight, Salmontail, Mossripple, Duskeyes, this is Deadeye and Pufftail. Deadeye and Pufftail, this is Ivylight, Salmontail, Mossripple, and Duskeyes," Rippledstar says.

Ivylight was a super light gray she-cat, and had white stripes. Salmontail was a mix of red, gray, and dark gray. Mossripple was blue-gray with some white on her belly, muzzle, and paws. Duskeyes was dark gray with dark blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all," Pufftail says.

"Same to you, I guess," Mossripple says, laying her head down. Pufftail looks surprised at her response, and Ivylight turns to her.

"Don't mind her. She's always been a bit hostile. It is such a nice thing to meet you," she says. "I heard you guys were in the clan before you left. What happened?"

"Oh great. Elder tales," Mossripple says, standing and padding away.

"Be nice to your clanmates!," Ivylight shouts, and sighs before turning to us. "Want to go hunting for a bit? You can tell me then."

"I'm not against it," I say, turning to Pufftail, who nods.

The three of us leave camp, me jumping over the stepping stones, and pad downstream of the river. Pufftail and Ivylight crouch down by the river while I sit behind them, keeping lookout.

"So what did happen?," Ivylight asks.

"During the first daylight gathering of the many that will be happening, Moongaze from Thunderclan, the black tom with the moon shape on his head, got stuck in the mudpit behind the camp. I saved him, but we ended up getting swept away by the river. I helped him cling to one of the stepping stones, and-"

"Fish!," Ivylight shouts, cutting me off, and I feel it hit me on the back of my head. I spin around and kill it, and look up at her. She was watching me nervously. "Uh... sorry."

"It's fine," I laugh, setting the fish aside and sitting again. "Anyways, when Moongaze and I were clinging to the rock, Pufftail, who was a kit then, was standing next to the river and was also swept away. Mousebelly shouted to save her, and in doing so revealed he was her father. The fact that there was another half-clan cat pushed Redleaf from Thunderclan over the edge, and when he shouted about how Pufftail was half-clan, a lot of cats from the clans felt the same, and Graystar and Cloudstar made Seedstar and Rippledstar cast out some cats. Most of our group actually weren't the ones chosen. They decided to come with. We found my mother Frostpelt, my littermates that I didn't even know I had, Fox and Ember, and then three other littermates that went to Shadowclan, Olive, Slink, and Lilac."

"Quite a story. How did you not know that you had two littermates?," Ivylight asks.

I'm about to answer when Whitepelt jumps through a fern. "Guys! You've got to get back to camp!," she yells, already spinning around again.

"Why? What's going on?," Pufftail asks.

"Snowflight's kitting!"

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"What are they doing back?!," Redleaf shouts when we all pad back into the Thunderclan camp. "I thought we all agreed that they didn't deserve to be here."

"Silence, Redleaf," Seedstar growls. "They have turned with a promise to help us through these hard times. I expect you to treat them with all the respect you give the elders."

Redleaf's ears lay down and he turns, padding over to a light-gray she-cat and a light-gray tom with darker spots and stripes that I have never seen before. Ivypool and Ambergaze look over from the elder's den and run over to Jayfeather, clearly glad that their old denmate has returned.

"Where'd Toadstep go?," Redwing asks Seedstar, who just sighs and looks over at the elders with sad eyes.

"The last leaf-bare was hard. He gave his food to Evepelt when she was expecting the apprentices. Blackspot was very thankful to Toadstep for sacrificing his life for his mate and kits."

"Toadstep was a great fatherly figure for Evepelt, wasn't he?," Redwing sighs, and Seedstar nods before straightening up and padding over to the medicine cat's den.

"Lilystream," she says, and the medicine cat pads out. "Have Dawnpaw help Whitepaw and Rockpaw with making a new nest for Redwing. She needs rest after all of the travelling."

"Of course. Dawnpaw! Go get your littermates to help you with making a nest, please," Lilystream calls, and a dark blue and dark red she-cat pads out.

"Right away Lilystream," Dawnpaw says, running over to the apprentice den before emerging with a long-furred gray tom with a white belly and a grayish-brown tom.

"The gray apprentice is Whitepaw. The brownish one is Rockpaw," I hear Sandstripe say from next to Pitchfur. "And then we brought in two kittypets. The gray she-cat is Graylight and the gray tom is Vinepelt."

"Uh... thanks," I say. "C'mon Redwing. Let's get you to the nursery."

We pad inside to see the three apprentices putting moss into a new nest, and Whitepaw looks up at us. "It's almost done. You can rest in just a few moments."

"Don't worry. I can last a bit longer," Redwing says. Rockpaw just laughs and looks up.

"Sorry. He just loves kits. He may never have seen one other than us, but he adores them."

"I told you, it's fine," she laughs.

The apprentices finish after a little bit, and once they leave Redwing stretches out in the nest. I laugh and she looks at me. "What? I haven't been in a nest this comfortable for moons!"

"I know. I know," I laugh, crouching down next to her. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Deadeye's pov

I watch as Pufftail paces back and forth in the clearing, stopping every once in a while to look to the nursery. She's been doing this since we got back, and every me Snowflight would shriek from inside I could see the fur on her back start to bristle.

I sigh when Pufftail jumps as Snowflight shrieks again, and get up to my paws before padding over. "Pufftail. Calm down."

"Sorry," she says, lashing her tail. "I'm just... she sounds like she's in so much pain."

"Where were you when Spotpaw and Birdpaw were kitted?"

"Pebblefall wouldn't wake me up," she sighs.

"How did you-" I cut myself off, shaking my head, and she laughs.

However, when there is a growl from the nursery she bristles again and she looks at me. "Um... I'm gonna go outside the camp."

"I'll come with," I say, padding with her outside.

The chatter of the clan are slowly covered by the roar of the river, and Pufftail wades in. When she is in belly deep water she turns to me. "You wanna try to swim?"

I lay my ears back against my head. "Uh... I'm gonna stay up here."

"You've gotta swim sometime. May as well learn now," she says, flicking some drops of water off of her tail.

I just sigh, and pad forward toward the water. When the water brushes against my paws I immediately remember nearly drowning in the river multiple times, and back up again.

She just sighs and pads back onto the shore, shaking out her fur. "Well. Wanna go for a walk, then?"

She pads by me before I can answer, and I run to catch up, falling into step beside her. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?," she asks.

"Um..." I trail off, stopping in my tracks as does she after a moment. "Well, you aren't usually so... like you are now."

"What do you mean, 'like you are now'?"

"You're usually all happy and jumping around."

"I grew up."

I watch as she pads away and sigh, starting to follow her. "Not in one day."

"Who knows. Maybe it is possible."

"Hey," I say, jumping in front of her and making her stop. "What's wrong?"

She just sighs. "Look. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well... keeping it on your mind won't help."

She just shrugs and pads past me again, and slips into the river. She is about to enter camp when she turns. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

I nod, and she turns and enters the camp, leaving me outside in silence.

* * *

**A lot happening this chapter. The kits, everyone is returning to their clans, something's going on with Pufftail, the kittypets that joined the clans. What did you guys think? How many kits is Snowflight gonna have, and what are they? And what do you think is going on with Pufftail?**

**This story now has way more than 3,000 views. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read it.**

**I still can't believe that the fnaf 4 came out already... Why Scott, why?! It wasn't supposed to be out until the 8th of August!**

**Also, if you were playing agario earlier this week, you may have seen me. My name is usually 'Blue' and I've been getting to top ten a lot. I was at the number 1 spot once. Tell me if you think you saw me!**

**Have a great week! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	36. Chapter 34

**Wow yesterday was a good day for me.**

* * *

Skyfur's pov

"Skypaw?!," I hear, and see the two past kits, Rainkit and Hawkkit, running up. "Wait! You must be a warrior now! We are too! I'm Rainbreeze, and he's Hawkleap."

"I'm Skyfur. Sunpaw is Sunfoot now and Badgerpaw is Badgerstripe," I say. "Oh! Then this is Olive, Slink, and Lilac."

"I'm super excited to check out the clan life!," Olive says.

"Here. Come with Hawkleap and I. We can introduce you to the apprentices," Rainbreeze says. The three littermates and the two warriors pad toward a light brown tabby and a white and tan cat.

"Skypaw?," I hear, and turn to see Featherstep looking at me. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Skyfur, actually," I say, flicking my tail. "I see you're well."

"Fine as ever," she says.

"All cats old enough to stalk through the shadows, join beneath the great branch for a clan meeting," Graystar yowls from the branch.

The clan gathers, and then he looks down on us. "As you can see, the cats that were cast out have returned, and with some new friends. Because they were cast out, though, I do not want them going outside the camp without three other warriors."

"That's not fair!," Raggedfur shouts. I look at Badgerstripe and see her just sitting there, looking forward at the ground, her tail flicking in agitation.

"Deal with it," Maplepelt growls. He catches my eye and flicks his tail in a small greeting before looking back up at the leader.

"For now, I want Gingertail, Hawkleap, and Softfoot to get together some nest materials. Once they return, then those that returned can make their own nests," Graystar says, then waves his tail dismissively. "Clan meeting dismissed."

* * *

Deadeye's pov

"They're so cute!"

I open my eyes and yawn after hearing Whitepelt's delighted meow, then sit up and stretch. Pufftail was still curled up asleep next to me, her puffy tail gently touching her nose. Most of the nests were empty, so the only ones left in the den were Pufftail, Whiteblaze, Minnowfoot, and I.

Pufftail breaths in, making her tail move across her nose, and she sneezes. Sleepily, she opens her eyes and yawns, then looks at me. "Watching me sleep, huh?"

"No. I just woke up," I say. She laughs and sits up, then stretches out, giving a sigh of relief.

"I've been so sore lately," she comments as we pad out into the clearing.

"Maybe it's from the nest. We've been so used to the rough ground," I comment.

"True," she sighs, then looks to where Needleclaw was grabbing a fish from the fresh-kill pile. "I wanna go see the kits. Wanna come?"

"Sure," I shrug, and follow her to the nursery.

We slide through the opening and see Snowflight laying in a large nest with Needleclaw setting the fish down next to her, and three kits at her belly. One kit was gray, another had rosy fur, and the last was brown with ginger flecks.

"Hey guys," Snowflight says. "Came to see the kits?"

"Yeah," Pufftail says, crouching down next to the kits. "What's they're names?"

"The gray kit is Evekit, the brown kit is Leafkit, and the rosy kit is Petalkit," Needleclaw says proudly. "All she-kits."

"They're so small," I say, watching Evekit crawl over Snowflight's front leg. Snowflight picks up the small she-cat and places her next to her littermates, where she falls asleep.

Mistbreeze's head suddenly pokes through the entrance, and she looks at Pufftail and I. "There you two are. Owlstorm wants you to go on a border patrol with him, Spottedfern, and Mouseclaw."

"Okay. We're coming," Pufftail says, padding through the entrance after Mistbreeze disappears.

Once I am also in the clearing, I spot the patrol waiting by the entrance of the camp and pad over, arriving just a moment after Pufftail.

"Deadeye," Owlstorm says, dipping his head. I do the same in greeting and he stands. "Everybody ready?"

We all approve, and he waves his tail, leading us out of camp silently.

"When did the border change?," I ask as we cross the thunderpath.

"After you all left, the amount of fish started decreasing in the river. Graystar, shockingly, let us have a bit of the Shadowclan territory after Thunderclan gave them the greenleaf twolegplace again," Mouseclaw says. "They let us keep it afterward, saying that at least if anyone was to be attacked by a monster, it wouldn't be anyone from Shadowclan."

"Got that right," we hear, and a Shadowclan patrol passes through the trees not far off. Dustheart seemed to be leading it, and there was also Gingertail, Maplepelt, and a light brown tabby apprentice.

"Greetings Dustheart," Owlstorm says, padding over to meet her closer to the border, which I was now beginning to notice. "Why are there none of your classmates that were cast out on your patrol?"

"Unlike you, we don't need traitors," the apprentice growls.

"Brownpaw," Dustheart growls, silencing him. "Excuse my apprentice, but that reason is true. We don't trust them. And you shouldn't either."

"Hey! We didn't choose to be cast out!," Pufftail exclaims, her tail bristling.

"But you were. And why? Oh yeah, half-clan. The clans don't need traitors like you," Dustheart snarls.

I see Pufftail slowly getting ready to attack and grab her scruff in my jaws, making her lash her tail in annoyance. "Just calm down, okay? They're just trying to rile us up," I whisper once I've let her go.

"And look. Now the drypaw is pretending to save the day!," Gingertail whispers to Brownpaw.

"I'm going to ask that you all stop insulting my warriors," Owlstorm says.

"And if we don't?," Maplepelt asks. "The only cats that deserve to be treated with respect once they came back are the past apprentices that decided to leave. They were too young and naive to know what they were doing."

"They weren't naive!," I shout. "They were caring about their friends! Something that you need to learn!"

"Don't talk about my clan like that!," Brownpaw exclaims.

"Then stop talking like that about mine!," I yell. "There is nothing wrong with being a little different than others! You need to learn that!" I then turn to Owlstorm. "Maybe we should refresh the markers and head back to camp."

"Do you think you are so high and mighty just because you lived outside the clans?," Dustheart asks Pufftail and I as our patrol renews the scent markings, and then begins to pad away.

"It wasn't living," Pufftail says, turning around like I do. "It was surviving."

Then we pad off, leaving the Shadowclan cats to watch as we disappear from their sight.

* * *

"The nerve of those cats!," Whitepelt exclaims from where Pufftail and her were talking. I was with Needleclaw, Darkpelt, Mudsplash, and Fluffheart, us practicing our battle moves before meeting with the senior warriors, deputy, medicine cat, and leader about something.

"What are they talking about?," Fluffheart asks, jumping off of Mudsplash after pinning him.

"During the dawn patrol, there was a Shadowclan patrol that we saw at the border. They aren't treating their returning warriors with much respect. One of their apprentices and the warriors were talking about how we are a disgrace to our clans since we were cast out."

"At least they took their cats back," Darkpelt sighs. "Then again, Mudsplash, Snowflight and I chose to leave."

"And I thank you for bringing your sister to live in my clan," Needleclaw says, jumping on Darkpelt in a pretend attack.

Mudsplash and Fluffheart also start practicing, and I watch as they do so before being shoved over my a mass of ginger and white fur.

"May I join the fun?," Fox laughs from above me. I roll my eyes and struggle to get him off, making him laugh again.

I see Whitepelt run over from the corner of my eye and she knocks Fox off of me, and as they start fighting I turn to Pufftail. "You wanna join?"

"Uh..." She trails off, and then shuffles her paws. "No thanks."

"Still sore?," I ask, and when she nods I pad over. "Maybe you should go see Blueleaf. You could be getting sick."

"I'm not sick," she mumbles, and I tilt my head to one side.

"Then what is it?," I ask, sitting next to her. "You can tell me."

"That's the thing. No matter what I do, you'll find out..."

"Do you not want me to?," I ask.

"I don't..." She sighs. "I don't want anything to change between us."

"You don't have to worry about that. You can tell me," I say.

She shuffles her paws again, seeming uncertain of what to do, and I sigh, starting to stand. "Don't worry about telling me now. I don't want to force you into it."

That makes her head whip up to look at me. "No, wait! I want to, I just-" She cuts herself off, her ears lowering to her head. "I'm expecting kits."

That news makes me stop, and I look at her. "Oh. That's... that's great, Pufftail. Who's the father?"

She doesn't answer, choosing instead to look down at her paws, and I get a thought that makes me nervous. "Pufftail. Are they..."

She just nods. "They're yours." She then jumps up and quickly pads out the entrance of the camp, and I find myself flicking my tail nervously.

"Deadeye! What are you doing?!," I hear, and turn to see that Whitepelt, as well as the others, were watching. "Go after her!"

"Uh, right. Right," I say, jumping up and racing after Pufftail.

* * *

**I know. I know. Such a cheesy ending.**

**So, this AN is going to be short, because I have to get ready for something that starts in a few hours, but remember to tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**Have an amazing week! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	37. Chapter 35

**Woops again?**

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"How have you been hunting lately?," I ask Dewfrost. "As in, what are you doing for food? Are you going after whatever you see?"

Russetspots, Hazelstream, Hailstorm, and I were with Cherrystream, Molefur, Snowstorm, Ambergaze, Ivypool, Jayfeather, Lilystream, Dewfrost, and Seedstar to talk about ways to save the clan. I had Pitchfur mentor Birdpaw for the day so that I could focus on helping. Spotpaw, meanwhile, had taken Brackenfoot as his mentor.

"We've been doing it so that the warriors hunt the prey closer to the ground. That way, energy is saved from climbing and we can hunt more," Dewfrost answers.

"Well, that's your problem," Hazelstream says. "When I was cast out, how many cats did you actually lose?"

"Three. You had Birdpaw and Spotpaw," Ivypool says.

"Exactly. Some prey you might be hunting could be expecting or could be caring for their young. Then, you lose prey that could be hunted in the future instead," Hazelstream says.

"Same thing would go with the eggs you would find in bird nests," Hailstorm says. "Young birds are in them."

"Are you saying to change our hunting techniques back to when Firestar was leader?," Seedstar asks.

"In a way, yes," I answer. "If you can avoid killing future prey, then you may be better off."

"We've also been having trouble with badgers," Cherrystream says. "My border patrol had just chased off a young one only three sunrises ago."

"I remember that," Lilystream says. "Evepelt is still limping. Good thing she's moved to the nursery now. That was by the border next to the unknown territory, right?"

"Yeah," Dewfrost says.

"Maybe increase the border patrols in the areas with more badgers intruding," Hailstorm says. "I remember how, the more we had stuck around an area, the less foxes and badgers as well as prey there was."

"We could add some claw marks to the trees, too," Molefur says. "Maybe it'll show that we will defend this territory."

"Thats a good idea," Dewfrost says.

"Actually, there has been a shortage of herbs lately," Lilystream tells Jayfeather. "I've been keeping up with the garden, but less has been growing."

"I wonder if Graylight would know how to help," he says. "She was from the horseplace. She must know something about growing herbs."

"You should ask," Dewfrost says, standing. "Anyways, we should discuss this more later. There are patrols to be sent and apprentices to mentor."

The rest of us agree, and we all pad out of Seedstar's den. I pause at the top of the rocky slope, looking around until I see Redwing laying with Evepelt and Dawnpaw. Redwing's belly had grown, and I have to smile.

"Gonna go talk to your mate, or what?," Ivypool asks, padding past me. I just laugh, shaking my head, before jumping down the large slope and padding over to Redwing.

"You guys hungry?," I ask the two queens as Dawnpaw pads over to Lilystream.

"I think we're good," Redwing purrs.

"I wish Blackspot would ask me that," Evepelt says, laying her head on her paws. "He's always hunting these days."

"He's making sure there is enough food for you and his kits," I say. "If I was a better hunter, I probably would too."

"You're a great hunter," Redwing says.

I twitch my tail. "Maybe for herbs."

"Glad you're not a medicine cat," she says.

"I would have loved to see how you two would have worked out if that was the case," Evepelt says. She then yawns and gets up. "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"I will too," Redwing says, sitting up. She looks past me for a moment before turning to me. "I think Dewfrost wants you."

I look behind me to see Dewfrost looking, and he waves his tail to tell me to come over. Then I turn back to Redwing, touching noses with her before padding over for my patrol.

* * *

Skyfur's pov

"I hate how they're treating us," Sunfoot complains. "You would have thought that we had broken the warrior code or something."

"Who even knows anymore," Badgerstripe says bitterly, pushing a pebble around with her paw.

I just sigh, watching as Gingertail, Hawkleap, and Stormheart leave for a border patrol. "I wonder how the others are doing," I say.

"Probably better than us," Badgerstripe sighs. "Even Olive, Slink, and Lilac are being treated better than us."

"At least we aren't Raggedfur and Fernbush," Sunfoot says, looking over at the two warriors who were strictly told to stay in camp the entire moon.

Badgerstripe turns to him. "Excuse you. We have different situations going on," she says. "The clan just isn't sure how to feel about them yet, since they were cast out. Us, meanwhile, were told that we have to have warriors watching us. At least they trust them enough that they won't constantly have a warrior keeping an eye on them. They have their problem, we have ours. They aren't the same, so let's not treat it like that."

"Alright. Alright. Sorry," he says.

"I want to go hunting," I sigh, standing. "I'll see you guys later."

I pad over to Pinefoot, of whom was sharing tongues with Featherstep. "Pinefoot. Is it okay if I go hunting?"

"The hunting patrol hasn't left yet. Would you like to go with them?," he asks.

"Yeah. That would be great," I say.

"Okay. Just go and tell Maplepelt you're joining his patrol," he says.

I pad over to Maplepelt who was sitting with Redfern and Sandpaw, who was the tan and white apprentice. "Pinefoot says I can join your patrol," I tell him, and he nods.

"Alright. We're just waiting for Softfoot," he says. It isn't long before Softfoot pads over and we leave the camp, heading toward the Thunderclan border.

Once out of the trees, I look across the lake to where there was still a little bit of smoke rising from the horseplace. "What happened there, anyways?," I ask.

"Twolegs came over and lit it on fire," Softfoot sighs. "The old twolegs had already moved out, though. They did leave all of their stuff."

"Where did the twolegs go?," Sandpaw asks, her ears perked up in curiosity.

"We don't know," Redfern says. "They just suddenly left within a single moon of each other."

"Wait. Do you hear that?," I ask. The rest of the patrols stops to listen too, and we hear sounds of distress coming from closer to the Riverclan border.

Maplepelt immediately turns to us. "C'mon," he says, running toward the border with us following behind.

* * *

"Is that fox?," I ask, smelling the terrible scent in the air.

"Most definitely," Maplepelt says, and swerves around a tree before immediately crouching down. "Get down."

The patrol crouches, and we slowly crawl forward. Once I am past the tree I notice what was so dangerous.

"Deadeye! Pufftail!," I shout, jumping up and running over, not even hearing Maplepelt's call. The two warriors were stuck in a tree, three foxes barking trying to get them from below.

"Skyfur!," Pufftail shouts. The branch they were on sways, and I notice how flimsy it was.

I jump onto the back of the largest fox, digging my claws into it's skin. The fox howls, jumping back and thrashing around to shake me off.

"You are such an idiot!," I hear Redfern yell, and hear one of the other foxes yelp. When I look up, the rest of the patrol was attacking the foxes, and I look up to Pufftail and Deadeye before I'm thrown off of the fox's back.

I land with a thud, and before I knew it my front leg was being bitten and I was thrown a ways away from the fights, rolling over again and again before coming to a rest.

Pain flares from my leg when I put pressure on it, but I still manage to hobble my way back to the fight. Deadeye was just running off one of the smaller faces with Softfoot while Fernbush was with Sandpaw, battling the other small fox. I'm looking for Maplepelt when I'm knocked to the side, the stench of fox flooding my senses again as the fox snarls down at me.

"Skyfur!," I hear, and then the fox yelps again, getting knocked aside. Deadeye and Maplepelt both start clawing at the fox, and eventually it whimpers and limps into the bushes.

The other small fox had also ran, and Deadeye pads over to me. "You okay?"

"Hey. He's not your clanmate," Maplepelt growls, shoving him aside. "You both need to learn your boundaries."

"He's my friend!," Deadeye shouts.

"He was my apprentice! He's in my clan! He's on my patrol! I think I know him better than you!"

I stand back, as does the rest of the patrol and Pufftail, until Redfern steps up. "Maplepelt. Take it easy. They were cast out together."

"Skyfur was _not_ cast out!," Maplepelt yowls, turning to glare at her before looking back at Deadeye. "This useless drypaw was! How could he think he knows Skyfur better than me!"

"His parents know him better than anyone! Even me! You can't say that you know him better!," Deadeye shouts.

"Of course his parents know him better! Why do you think I'm saying I do!," he shouts, then freezes.

"What?," I ask.

"Aren't Pinefoot and Featherstep your parents?," Pufftail asks.

Maplepelt sighs, then waves his tail. "I will explain at camp. Looks like you've dislocated your shoulder. Let's go," he says, then turns to Deadeye and Pufftail. "And you two. Don't get yourself into trouble like that again. Someone might not come around to save you."

With that, Softfoot helps me hobble back to camp with my patrol, Deadeye and Pufftail padding the other way.

* * *

**Didn't even think about having that happen until I was writing this chapter. I was trying it find a way to make Maplepelt's outburst a big thing, and... that happened. If you remember me saying that something later in the book wouldn't match up correctly, chapter 27 or 28 I think, this was what wasn't matching up.**

**Here is a chapter question. Which chapter has been your favorite from this story? Mine isn't one that I have published yet, or the one where Moongaze and Redwing got together. Not sure.**

**Have an awesome week! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	38. Chapter 36

**Won't be able to update tomorrow so here you guys go!**

* * *

Deadeye's pov

"Deadeye?," Pufftail asks me later in camp when we were laying down for a nap in the warriors den, making me look at her. "You okay?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah," I say. "I just wish I could be there for Skyfur like he was with me. Whenever Frostpelt came back and then when I found out I had two long lost littermates this entire time."

"And with the kits?," she asks.

"If he had been here for it, then yes," I say. "And again. It's absolutely okay that we're having kits."

"Just wanted to make sure," she sighs, curling into a ball.

"Hey," I say. "I didn't... mean it like that."

"Like what?," she asks.

"Like I wasn't excited."

"You're excited?," she asks.

"Well, I'm having kits with you! We're gonna be parents together."

"Together?"

"Yeah," I say. "Together. Pufftail. Would you be my mate?"

"Of course," she says excitedly, and I laugh, licking her head.

"Sleep tight Pufftail."

"You too Deadeye."

* * *

Skyfur's pov

There is a click, and I yowl at the pain from my shoulder just before Foxfur straightens up again. "Okay. Your shoulder's back in place. Take it easy on it for a few days and you should be good," she says, going back into her herb storage and coming out with a small black seed. "You can have a single poppy seed for now. I'll tell Pinefoot and Graystar you won't be able to do any hunting patrols, at least."

"Thank you," I say as she leaves, and eat the poppy seed before going out into the clearing to find Maplepelt waiting for me.

"I said I was gonna tell you," he sighs. "I am your father. Pinefoot and Featherstep were just taking care of you."

"Then... who's my mom?," I ask.

"Silverjay," he says. "She died during your kitting. Featherstep's kits had just died of greencough, so she was able to feed you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?," I ask.

"Silverjay was my everything," he says. "I was at a battle with Thunderclan over stolen prey when she was kitting. I've always thought that if I was there, then Silverjay might not have died. I've always thought it was my fault you lost your mother. I thought I was a failure as a mate and a father."

He stops and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I thought that... if I never let you know I was your father... you might have a great life. If you knew you had both of your parents. But then you left with the ones who were cast out, which made me feel even worse. You were helping those who needed help, and I couldn't do that for Silverjay."

I'm unable to say anything for a few moments and he sighs, standing up again. "So there. Now you know."

Then he pads off, and I sit there for a few moments before shaking my head and padding over to the warrior's den to get some sleep.

* * *

Darkpelt's pov

"Nice catch," Splashpelt purrs in amusement once I finally pin the struggling fish and kill it.

"For me, it is," I laugh. "That enough prey to head back?"

"Should be," Mouseclaw says, then turns to Stormpaw, his apprentice. "Take one of the fish to the nursery when we get back, okay?"

"Actually, I can do that," I say.

"You don't have to. You are a warrior," he says.

"Well... it's my littermate. I haven't been able to see her as often, because of her kits and me learning how you guys live. I'm taking any time I can to see her," I say.

"Then let's get going," Splashpelt purrs, picking up her fish and leading the way back to camp.

* * *

We pad into camp, and immediately a small body runs into my leg. I look down to see a small gray kit shaking it's head before looking up again, and I drop my fish.

"Evekit!," I shout, then crouch down. "What are you doing out here? Where's Petalkit, Leafkit, and Snowflight?"

"Who are you?," she asks.

"Oh. Yeah," I laugh. "I'm Darkpelt. I'm Snowflight's littermate."

"Hi Darkpelt," she says. "I snuck out of the nursery. They're still sleeping."

"Lets go tell them you're awake, then," I say, guiding her with my tail.

When I get to the entrance, Snowflight jumps out. "Darkpelt! I can't find Evekit anywhere! Have you seen-"

"I'm right here!," Evekit shouts in excitement, jumping out from behind me and tripping as she runs over to Snowflight.

"Slow down there," I laugh as Snowflight picks Evekit up and places her on her paws again.

"Where was she?," Snowflight asks me.

"She ran into me when I walking walking into camp. Oh! Hang on," I say, spinning around and running to pick up the fish before running back and setting it down in front of her. "Here."

"Thank you," she sighs, then looks at Evekit. "Tell me when you're going outside, okay? I need to know where you are."

"Why can Petalkit and Leafkit go outside without asking, then?," the kit asks.

Snowflight and I look around, and I spot the rosy pelt of Petalkit and the red-flecked brown pelt of Leafkit running toward Needleclaw, who was just entering the camp.

The brown and black warrior looks surprised when he sees the two kits, then looks up at us. He says a few things to the two she-kits before padding over with them.

"Hi," Snowflight says as he licks her head. "They woke up."

"I see that," he laughs.

"Are you Needleclaw?," Evekit asks him, and he nods.

"Yep. I'm your dad."

"Who's that?," Leafkit asks, and we turn to see Pufftail padding over.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Deadeye? He was on one of the border patrols, but hasn't come back," Pufftail says, her tail flicking lightly.

"Maybe he went hunting for a bit," Snowflight says.

"Who are you?," Evekit asks Pufftail.

"I'm Pufftail. I'm going to be your denmate starting tonight."

"Who is Deadeye?," Leafkit asks.

"Does he have a dead eye?," Evekit asks.

"Hey! Be nice," Petalkit shouts, jumping on her gray littermate.

"Deadeye does have a blind eye, and is my mate," Pufftail laughs, watching the two kits scuffle.

"Finally got together?," Needleclaw asks.

Pufftail twitches her ear, looking down shyly. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well, one, you're expecting his kits," I say. "And two, we all kinda saw it happening when you were an apprentice."

"Isn't it a bit early for you to move into the nursery?," Snowflight asks her.

Pufftail shakes her head. "Deadeye and I had a run-in with some foxes. Even though we were fine afterward, we don't want to risk anything happening to me. I'm gonna miss hunting though," she says.

"It pays off," Snowflight says, looking as her kits start to play. Then she looks back up at Pufftail. "C'mon. Let's make you a nest."

* * *

"Only a quarter moon until the gathering," Whitepelt mentions, laying with Mudsplash and I once we got back from separate patrols. Snowflight and Needleclaw went on a walk, so we were watching the three she-kits as they played outside.

"I wonder how Moongaze and Redwing are doing," I say. "She's due any time now, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Let's hope that it is either before or after we have this clan thing figured out," Mudsplash says.

"I'm glad that the clans are settled out again," Whitepelt says. "I mean... they were all so timid in their own territory."

"From the context, I'm guessing that you would join the new clan with us?," Mudsplash asks.

"Well... yeah. I'm not leaving you or my brothers or our friends. I don't know what I would do with myself," she laughs.

"You would miss us," I say, then look over at the kits and jump up, running to stop Evekit from climbing on top of the nursery. The kit squeals in surprise, but then runs off to her sisters.

I hear a yawn, and look at the entrance of the nursery to see Pufftail coming out of it. She wasn't even a moon into expecting, but from how much her belly was swollen we all knew there would be more than just two kits.

"Hey Darkpelt," she says, stretching.

"Hey," I answer. "Deadeye is out hunting. He should be back soon."

"Okay. I'm gonna get some food though. Bit hungry."

"We can do that!," Petalkit shouts, her and her littermates running over to where we keep the prey and pulling out a large mouse.

Pufftail watches in pure joy as the kits carry the mouse over. "Thank you three so much."

"No problem!," Leafkit shouts, and then they went back to playing.

"They are going to be such good apprentices," Pufftail purrs.

"I know," I sigh, watching my littermate's kits play. "Well... I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay. I'll watch the kits," Pufftail says, and I nod to her before going into the warrior's den, laying down in my nest and letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

**I am aware that there are a lot of small scenes in this chapter.**

**So, I read all the reviews, which means that I see what you guys are saying. I am aware that this story is quite slow, and that the whole point of it can be hard to tell sometimes. I've been working on trying not to just stick with key plot points for my stories, and this one got the most of that. That's why it is slow and confusing at times. It's a learning process, but everything I wrote in this will be clear when the final chapter is up.**

**Also, because I'm fairly certain I have never said how long is story is, the final chapter will be up in about a month, aka chapter 40.**

**There is now over 3500 views on this story! That is awesome guys! I never expected that many!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys have an awesome week. Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	39. Chapter 37

**Late update! Sorry!**

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"Moongaze!"

The dove I was hunting is startled and flies up into the trees, and I lash my tail, turning to Spotpaw and Birdpaw who were skidding to a stop. "You two need to be quiet when a warrior is hunting. I was catching that dove specifically for Redwing. It's her favorite."

"I think you'll be glad we interrupted you," Spotpaw says. "It's about Redwing. She might be kitting."

"What?!," I shout, then run past them, the two apprentices following behind.

The whole clan looked worked up when I got there, but I don't stop to talk, instead running right to the nursery.

"Redwing!," I shout, jumping through the entrance. She was laying in her nest, Lilystream standing over her with Dawnpaw to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighs, then pouts up at me. "False alarm."

"Dang it," I groan, and she laughs. "I had just been hunting the best dove for you, too."

"This can happen sometimes," Lilystream sighs. "It usually means that the kits will be coming within a few sunrises, though, so we need to keep an eye on you, Redwing."

"Can I still go to the gathering?," Redwing asks. "I want to see how the others are doing if the whole 'new clan' thing doesn't work out."

"That's fine. Just make sure that you stay near the medicine cats. Now, I need to go check on Ivypool. Her head is hurting again," she sighs, padding out of the den with Dawnpaw.

After she does, Redwing sighs. "I really thought they were coming. I was so excited."

"Still can't be long though," I say. "Lilystream did say it would be just a couple sunrises."

"I know," she says, then sits up. "I'm hungry."

"I'll come with you," I say, and we pad out into the clearing.

* * *

Skyfur's pov

"All cats old enough to silently stalk, join beneath the highbranch for a clan meeting," Graystar yowls as I stretch in the warrior's den. I yawn a bit before padding outside.

I quickly sit next to Sunfoot and Badgerstripe before Graystar begins speaking. "The gathering, as you all know, is tonight. The cats going are Pinefoot, Foxfur, Stonetail, Dustheart, Gingertail, Featherstep, Fernbush, Sunfoot, Badgerstripe, Skyfur, Hawkleap, Rainbreeze, Honeydrop, Sandpaw, and Pinenose. We should all thank those who have returned for helping us with our shortage of food and trouble with rogues."

The clan chants for us before scattering, those going to the gathering doing some relaxing things around the clearing while those who aren't go to their patrols.

"I wonder if he's bringing us because of the new clan thing going on," Sunfoot comments. I just shrug and stretch again, shaking out my slightly bushy fur.

"Who knows," I say. "Either way, we'll be seeing our friends again."

"I can't wait to see Snowflight," Lilac purrs. "Especially her kits. Apparently Raggedfur came across Needleclaw during their patrols, and there were three she-kits."

"I wonder if she'll even be coming. The kits would only be a moon old at the most," I say.

"Rippledstar is very understanding from what I heard Needleclaw saying," Raggedfur says, padding over. "After all, she did take Snowflight, Darkpelt, and Mudsplash in. Though that could be just trying to gain popularity with cats."

"She's been leader for moons now," Sunfoot says. "Whatever reputation she has is the one she's got."

"Well. If Snowflight doesn't come she doesn't come," I say. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

My paws land on the shore of the island, Slink and Olive running out ahead once they land from behind me. I could smell that Thunderclan and Windclan were here already, so it was Just Riverclan left to arrive. Looking around I see Ravenstorm running up to Sunfoot, and pad over as well.

"Hey Skyfur," she says.

"Hey," I say, flicking my tail. "How's your moon been?"

"Great. Could've been better. Redwing had a false kitting the other day. We were so sure too. Shook up Thunderclan a bit," she says. "But Redwing still came here today. She's resting by the medicine cats."

"Moongaze must have been freaking out," Sunfoot laughs, as do I just thinking about his reaction.

"He was. Spotpaw and Birdpaw had to fetch him from hunting. He was so ruffled up when he ran through the camp. Then again, I was too," Russetspots says, padding over.

"Then she nearly slipped off of the tree-bridge. We all nearly jumped out of our pelts," Ravenstorm shivers.

"Well, she's been through a lot, hasn't she," I comment, and they nod before there is a yowl and a new scent fills the air as well as cats shouting about how Riverclan was here.

We all turn to see the cats jumping out of the water and shaking out their fur, some padding across the tree-bridge including Needleclaw, Snowflight, Pufftail, and Deadeye, all of them except Deadeye carrying a kit.

"They brought the kits. Rippledstar must approve of the idea of a new clan," Sunfoot says as we all pad over.

The kits are placed down and look around with wide eyes. One, the blackish kit, looks at me and growls. "Shadowclan!"

"Evekit. That's Skyfur, Sunfoot, Ravenstorm and Russetspots. They're our friends," Needleclaw says before looking up at us. "Hey. Meet Evekit, Petalkit, and Leafkit."

Leafkit looks at us and is about to say something when Cloudstar yowls from the tree, saying the gathering would be starting soon. "We should find the others," I say. "Who knows what could be happening later."

"I'm guessing you're talking about the new clan," Deadeye says, padding next to me as we go to the main clearing.

"Yeah. It seems like Rippledstar approves, and I'm almost positive that Seedstar does too, since Redwing came-"

"Redwing's here?," Pufftail gasps. "But she's not supposed to have her kits yet!"

"Apparently she hasn't," I say. "But she did have a false kitting recently. Scared Thunderclan a lot."

Once we were sitting, a thought occurs to me. "Hey. Why were you and Pufftail so close to the border? And how did those foxes find you?"

"Well... Pufftail told me something and then ran off, and when I found her she had ran by a fox den and was stuck in the tree. I tried helping her out from another tree, but the branch I was on broke and I had to jump into her tree. There were no other steady branches to jump to, so we were stuck until you guys came by."

"What did she tell you?," Ravenstorm asks.

"Um... I'm expecting kits," Pufftail says shyly, her tail-tip flicking lightly.

"Finally!," Sunfoot shouts, earning glares from cats around us. We all quiet as the leaders begin talking.

"This moon has been one of the better moons for Windclan," Cloudstar says. "With help from those cast out, Windclan now has a steady supply of water again as well as more energy. Any battles coming-" He stops to look down at our group with a glare. "-will be well prepared for.

"Are you implying something with the young warriors?," Rippledstar asks, standing.

"Seems like you are too. Why else would you let a queen bring kits less than a moon old to a gathering."

The cats that didn't now that the kits were here look at us in confusion, and Needleclaw nudges Snowflight and the kits to the center of our group. I spot Deadeye doing the same with Pufftail, and I think I see Moongaze move closer to Redwing from closer to the tree.

"At least she's not implying that a group of young warriors will want a battle," Seedstar growls, jumping up on her paws. "I bring my clan to a safe gathering that even kits, like the ones here tonight, would be safe at. I am not going to let the wary mind of a cranky leader get in the way of that safety."

The Thunderclan leader then turns back to the clearing of cats. "Thunderclan has fared well as well. Evepelt has moved into the nursery with her second litter of kits that will be due sometime in the next two moons. We would also like to thank those that were cast out with the help with our prey and enemies at our borders."

"Look who's being wary now!," Cloudstar shouts.

"I was talking about badgers, you fox-brain!," Seedstar yowls. "I'm starting to believe you want a fight!"

"At least we're not afraid to start one like Thunderclan cats are!," Thistleheart shouts from next to Harestep, who twitches her tail in agreance.

"You two stay out of this!," Gingertail growls.

By now, all four clans had been ruffled up and were beginning to separate except for our group. The medicine cats, along with Moongaze and Redwing, joined us, cats jumping out of their way.

"I thought you thought that I was a danger," Deadeye mumbles at Blueleaf, who just sits.

"The clans have to stick together. One cat won't stop me from thinking that," the medicine cat grumbles.

A yowl makes me look back at the tree, and I see Graystar standing there. "Keep in mind that there are still queens, kits, and elders at this gathering. And-" He cuts off, looking at our group. "-I believe that the young warriors had a request."

"That is true. Our disagreements can be settled at the borders when there are no defenceless cats present. We must discuss the talk of a new clan," Rippledstar says, forcing the fur on her neck and back to flatten out again.

"From what I remember, when there were five clans there were more disagreements. Can the lake handle that?," Graystar says.

"It has handled the fight with the Dark forest all those moons ago, as well as the drought and the many battles inbetween when the clans came here until now. It can surely handle a few more," Seedstar says. "After all. The forest had for many moons before they had to go, and it was because of twolegs they left."

"We should also adress the warriors' thoughts," Rippledstar says, standing. Then, she faces the clearing. "Those who say that there should be a new clan, gather next to the tree. Those against it gather by the tree-bridge."

Our group goes to stand at the foot of the tree as well as a few other cats, but the rest of them go over to the tree-bridge. We were pretty even, but it was obvious there were more cats against it than for it.

"Looks like it's decided then," Seedstar sighs, and looks at us. "I'm sorry. You request has been denied."

"Now I'm taking my clan home," Cloudstar hisses as he jumps down.

"What about our friends?," Petalkit asks as the group starts leaving. "Wait! Don't go!"

"Leave it, kit," the Windclan leader hisses, standing in front of her.

"But our friends-"

"I said leave it!," Cloudstar yowls, raising his paw to swipe at her.

"Don't you dare!," someone yowls, and Needleclaw pushes into Cloudstar, the two tumbling through the clearing.

"This is not your place," Cloudstar growls, pinned by Needleclaw.

"You were about to hurt _my _kit! That is reason enough!," Needleclaw yowls. "If you think that you can get away with that, you are dead wrong! I don't care that my mate is your kit! This is my family you're messing with, and I'm not taking that!"

"Let him go, Needleclaw," Rippledstar says gently. Needelclaw growls, but let's him go anyways, padding back over to us to stand in front of Snowflight and the kits.

"Stupid warrior," Cloudstar grumbles. He stands up to leave, but I run in front of him, Fluffheart and Mudsplash doing the same. "Out of my way!"

"You are not going anywhere right now, Cloudstar," Seedstar says, padding next to us. "Hurting a kit is one of the worst, if not the worst, thing to ever do. Especially for something like that."

"And what are you gonna do about it?," he asks. "Fight me?"

"You know that's not my wish," she says.

"But it sure is mine," he growls, and pounces.

* * *

**Yeah... That's happening...**

**Chapter question! Would you have supported the idea of a new clan or not? And why?**

**Have an awesome week!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	40. Chapter 38

**Let the battle begin!**

* * *

Deadeye's pov

Pufftail gasps as the Thunderclan and Windclan leaders start rolling across the clearing, and I hear other yowls as the warriors and apprentices of the two groups start fighting as well.

"Deadeye!," I hear Skyfur shout, and turn to see him running up to me. "Get the queens and kits to safety."

"Got it," I say, and turn to the three queens and three kits in our group. "Follow me."

I guide the six cats, as well as Moongaze and Needleclaw, toward the great tree. There is a yowl, and suddenly Moongaze gets jumped on by a cat, of whom looked like Redleaf.

"You are such a troublemaker! You know that?!," the ginger warrior growls, then spins to look at Pufftail. "And you, half-clan!"

"Stay away from them!," Moongaze shouts. Knocking him off and pinning him. Then he looks at me. "Get them away! I'll be fine!"

"C'mon," I say, picking up Leafkit, who was dropped my Moongaze when he was knocked over.

I find a hole between the roots of the tree and guide the queens inside, putting Leafkit down between Snowflight and Pufftail like Needleclaw and Snowflight did with Evekit and Petalkit. Just as Redwing is passing she shrieks, crouching down.

Needleclaw jumps up, standing at Redwing's side before looking at me. "Her kits are coming. Could you stay here with them while I find Moongaze?"

I'm hesitant, but Snowflight steps up. "Don't worry. I can help her until Moongaze is here. You just need to protect us."

"That I can do. Go. Hurry," I tell Needleclaw, and he runs into the fight, getting lost in the fight.

"Deadeye," Redwing pants, and I turn to her.

"Right. Right," I say. I crouch next to her and help her up, supporting her into the hole and into the small nest that Pufftail and Snowflight had scratched up. "I'll be right up there, okay?"

"Got it," Snowflight says, and I turn.

"Deadeye!," Pufftail shouts, and I turn to her to see her ears lowered to her head. "Just... be careful. I know you get yourself into dangerous situations."

I just smile, pressing my nose to the top of her head. "I know. I'll be careful. Don't worry," I say, then pad outside.

* * *

Skyfur's pov

I yowl as the cat I was fighting with bites my hind leg, and kick out, knocking them off. They just get up, shaking their head before pouncing on me again.

"Why are you so against this?!," I shout. They just hiss.

"If five clans were meant to be, then Skyclan would have still been here," they hiss.

They are about to pounce when a dark-gray cat shoves them, making them knock into other cats and fight with them. "Olive!"

She turns to me, smiling, but stops at the look on my face. "What? I'm just trying to help!"

"You haven't been trained to fight, Olive," I say. "You need to get go safety."

"I'll be fine, Skyfur," she says, rolling her eyes.

"I just want you to be safe," I say, padding up to her. "You know... I actually really like you. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

"I really like you, too," she says. "But, that's not making me stop you from fighting."

"Well, I know how to fight. I've been trained officially."

"Yeah yeah," she laughs, rolling her eyes, then gasps. "Look out!"

Before I could do anything, she jumps at me and pushes me aside, another cat in knocking into her, sending them rolling a little bit.

"Leave her alone!," I shout, running over and throwing them off. They just shake their head and hiss at me before running off, and when I turn around I gasp. "Olive!"

She just coughs, and I crouch down, looking at the bite in her neck and knowing it was bad enough she would die.

"Why did you do that?," I ask quietly.

"Because I really like you," she says. "Just like it would hurt you to see me get hurt, it would hurt me to see you get hurt. And anyways."

She stops, looking past me. I look where she was looking and see Sunfoot and Badgerstripe fighting side-by-side.

"There is someone else for your heart," I hear her say, and turn back to see her looking at me.

"Olive-"

"No, Skyfur," she says, cutting me off. "I can see that you and Badgerstripe are meant to be together. You may love me, but you'll learn that you love her more."

I just close my eyes. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you if you are right."

"Its okay to miss someone," she says, her voice getting weaker. "Just don't let it control your life."

I nod, and she raises her head to touch her nose to mine. "Have a nice life, Skyfur. I love you."

"I love you too," I say, and she lays her head back down, closing her eyes and letting out one final breath. "Goodbye Olive."

I crouch there for a few moments before picking her up and setting her to the side of the clearing. For one last time, I lick her and And then get up, looking around and seeing Deadeye standing in front of a hole between a few roots of the great tree. I could just see Pufftail and Snowflight's white pelts behind him, and run over.

"Everything okay?," I ask before hearing Redwing shriek. "What's going on?! Is she okay?!"

"She's kitting. Needleclaw is finding Moongaze, but he's been gone for a while," he says. "I would find him, but they need me to stay here."

"I'll see if I can find them. You just stay here and continue protecting them. I'll see if I can send someone to help you," I say.

He nods. "Got it."

I nod back, shoving Olive to the back of my mind, before running back into the fight.

* * *

Darkpelt's pov

"Lilac! Run!," I yell, hauling an apprentice off of her. She nods, seemingly scared for her life, and runs into the bushes.

I'm just turning when someone knocks me over, us rolling into the trees. My head hits a rock on the way, and when we roll to a stop I groan, shaking my head.

I feel a pain in my side and yowl, reaching out with my paw and catching the fur of my attacker. When I bring it back I see long white fur, and hear a laugh.

"You know, now I'm starting to wish that you hadn't been cast out. You Would've been such a great warrior for Windclan," Cloudstar says.

"Yeah right. I like to climb. Not run," I say, twitching my tail.

"Shame. Your legs sure were long enough to," he says.

"Stop trying to win me back! I'm never going back to Windclan! Ever!," I shout.

"Not even for your sister?"

"What about Snowflight?!"

He just laughs. "I'm not talking about Snowflight."

I'm confused until I think back to when we were in the Windclan camp. "Eveningfall..."

"Yes. She had her kit. A she-kit. White with blue-gray rings around her tail. Ringkit." Then he just shakes his head. "Then again, if you're never coming back, you wouldn't care about her."

"Of course I care about her! She's my kin!," I shout, backing up a bit as he steps closer to me.

"So am I. Yet you don't seem to care about me."

"That's because you never seemed to care about Snowflight and I," I say, backing up more, then gasp as my hind paws slip over the edge of something. My front paws just catch on the dirt and I dig my claws in, trying to pull myself up.

Then a set of paws appear in front of me, and I look up to See Cloudstar grinning down at me, digging his claws into my paws. I remember the dream I had when I was just a kit, and realize he was the dark cat.

"You've never cared about me," I say.

"Is that what you think?"

"Its what I know."

"Then you'll know that the only care I have for you-," he whispers. "-is care that you're gone."

Then my paws are shoved off, and I fall for a few moments, seeing him looking over the edge, before hitting something and getting knocked out.

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"To think that Sandstripe had you!," Swallowheart growls, kicking me off with his hind legs and launching me away before jumping up and running after me, pinning me to the ground. "Sandstripe is such a noble warrior. What are you? You're just a pile of fox-dung!"

Swallowheart laughs at that, but yelps when someone knocks him over,. I get up and shake out my fur to see Sandstripe battling him. Swallowheart was yelling at him, and I get ready to help.

"Moongaze!," I hear, and spin around to see Needleclaw running up. "You need to stop fighting and come with me. Redwing is kitting."

"What?!," I shout. "Where?! Where is she?!"

"She's with Snowflight, Pufftail, Deadeye, and the kits in a hole at the tree. Follow me," he says, then spins around and takes off with me behind him. We run straight through the clearing filled with battling cats, sometimes having to jump over or duck under cats, until reaching the tree.

I run straight past Deadeye into the hole, crouching next to Redwing who looks at me. "Moongaze," she pants, and I lick her head.

"Its okay. I'm here," I say, and look up at Snowflight.

"I think the first kit will be coming soon. Do you want us to clear out?," she asks, already crouching down to pick up Petalkit.

"Not if there isn't a safe spot for you guys to go," Redwing and I say at the same time.

"Can you tell they're mates?," I hear Needleclaw laugh.

"Shut it!," I shout before turning back to Pufftail and Snowflight. "Seriously though. If there is no safe place for you guys, then don't leave."

"Actually, if they can climb up the tree they should be safe," Needleclaw says, padding inside. "Think you guys can do that?"

"I should be able to if I tried and got help," Pufftail says, getting up to her paws and taking hold of Evekit.

Needleclaw picks up Leafkit while Snowflight takes Petalkit, and they pad out. Redwing shrieks again, drawing my attention to her, and I take a deep breath. I would have to help her. The medicine cats would be busy helping the warriors fighting.

"Okay," I breathe. 'I have never been so grateful that Jayfeather made me help Hazelstream with Spotpaw and Birdpaw.' "Lets do this."

* * *

**Kits are coming!**

**Really really important question. I'm trying to figure something out for something coming up in the future, and I need you guys to choose which. I won't be saying what each is, just review either A or B. I want you guys to be surprised with it.**

**I hope that you guys are enjoying the battle scenes. These compared to the one in my first posted story are way better. I feel good about this.**

**I hope you guys have an awesome week! Oh. Also good luck for those of you in school or taking classes. Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	41. Chapter 39

**I'm so evil...**

* * *

Darkpelt's pov

"Darkpelt!," I hear faintly.

'Where am I?,' I think, feeling a throbbing pain in my hind leg and head.

"Darkpelt! Don't be dead! Please!"

'Am I dead?,' I wonder.

"Please, Darkpelt! Wake up!"

I groan, my eyes opening slightly to see a light gray cat standing in front of me, purple eyes looking into mine before they close, the cat giving a sigh of relief.

"Lilac?," I ask.

"Thank Starclan," she says. "Take it easy. You hit your head."

"I'm fine," I say, sitting up. 'Been through worse.'

"But you're bleeding," she says. I raise my paw to my head, and pull it away to see some red on it.

"It's fine. Cats bleed when they get into fights," I say, standing and shaking out my fur. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Apparently, something I can't handle," she says. "And same with... Cloudstar."

"What?," I ask, and when I see her nod to something behind me I turn around. "Cloudstar..."

"He fell after you did," she says as I limp over and stand next to his broken body. "He stood up, but his paw was too close to the edge, and..."

"I think he was on his last life," I say, looking up at the sky to see that it was getting brighter out. "He would've woken up by now."

"Are you okay?," she asks, padding next to me after a few moments.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I say, then sigh. "He may not have been the best father, but it's still weird to know he's gone..."

"I would think that," she says, and I turn, looking at the pile of rocks back up to the clearing.

"I need to get back to the fight. I'll tell Windclan later," I say, climbing back up the rocks and jumping into the fight.

* * *

Deadeye's pov

"C'mon, Pufftail," I say, keeping lookout while nudging her up the tree. Needleclaw then helps her up the rest of the way to the branch that Snowflight and the kits were on.

"Be careful, guys," Snowflight shouts down at us when Needleclaw lands next to me.

"Don't worry. We will," I shout back up, then turn to Needleclaw. "At least one of us need to protect Moongaze and Redwing while she's kitting."

"I'm going to stay here, actually. I think we would both feel a lot better with someone protecting our mates and kits. And in your case, future kits," he says.

I just nod. "Okay. Good luck." Then I look up at Pufftail who was comforting Petalkit. "If anything happens to her, I want to be the first to know."

"Of course," he says. "Why wouldn't you be?"

I just sigh, shaking my head and turning. "No reason."

I run back over to the hole in the roots, and stand in front of it. "Deadeye? That is you, right?"

"Yeah. It's me," I say. "You guys need something?"

"No. Just make sure no cats come in here. An apprentice tried to earlier. Viscous cat."

"I'll make sure," I say back, standing defensively in front of the hole.

* * *

Skyfur's pov

The warrior I'm fighting bites onto my tail, pulling me back, letting an apprentice jump on by back and pull me over using my scruff. I hit the ground, and the warrior pins me, hissing. With my unhurt eye I see it was Graystar, who growls at me.

"I tried to be understanding," he says. "For some reason, you feel the need to ignore that!"

"I'm trying to defend my friends!," I shout.

He just glares. "What friends?! The ones from the other clans? I will cast you out again once this is over!"

"You won't need to," I say. "And that's because you won't be leading me!"

I roll back and kick my hind legs out, catching his stomach and launching him away. For a moment he flies through the air before hitting a tree and falling to the ground.

"Graystar!," I hear, and Rainbreeze runs past me. She crouches next to him, then looks up at me, glaring.

"You killed him!," she shouts.

"I didn't mean to," I say.

She just growls, her fur bristling. "You will pay for that!"

She pounces at me, going right for my throat, but gets knocked aside by a flash of white fur. The two cats roll for a bit until the white cat pins Rainbreeze, and I see it was Badgerstripe.

"What are you doing! We're your friends!," she shouts.

"Not when he attacks my dad!," Rainbreeze growls.

"You were going to kill him!," Badgerstripe yowls at Rainbreeze.

Rainbreeze just growls up at her. "He killed Graystar!"

"No he didn't," the leader croaks as he slowly gets up to his paws, surprising us. "I've still got life left in me."

"Are you happy? You were gonna kill Skyfur for no reason," Badgerstripe growls, jumping off of Rainbreeze.

Rainbreeze bristles, opening her mouth to say something, but Graystar stops her. "Stop, Rainbreeze," he says, then turns to Badgerstripe and I. "You two. I'm not going to stop you from fighting, but know that if anything goes wrong, Shadowclan is not your home." He then turns and runs back into the cats fighting, and I hear a pained yowl.

"Jayfeather!," Badgerstripe shouts, and I follow her gaze to see the retired medicine cat being dragged out from a bush by Thistleheart.

The warrior jumps, looking up at us shocked. "I didn't mean to hurt him. He was going to sink into some mud, but when I pulled him back..."

I run closer, Badgerstripe behind me, and when I look I see the back of Jayfeather's neck had been torn. He was going to bleed out.

"Jayfeather...," Badgerstripe breathes. Then crouched down next to him as rasps something to her.

She looks up at me after a moment. "Go get Moongaze. Hurry. Jayfeather needs him."

I nod, and spin around, running straight through the mass of cats battling.

I skid to a stop when I see Deadeye battling with Dustheart, the she-cat with a strong hold on his scruff, and pounce forward, biting one of her hind legs to make her yowl and let go. Deadeye shakes his head for a moment before grabbing her scruff and throwing himself to the side, knocking her down and pinning her.

With the two of them still, I see that they must have been fighting for a while. Deadeye had an open claw mark going over his blind eye, there was a gash on his side, and his scruff was missing a lot of fur. Dustheart was no better, the top half of one ear missing and her belly soaked red.

"You know what I'm protecting?!," Deadeye shouts. "A kitting queen! We are still cats, even though we are different to you! So leave us alone!"

Dustheart, seeming exhausted and in pain, nods, and immediately escapes once Deadeye lets go of her.

"You okay?," I ask, and he nods.

"I will be. Thanks for the help."

"No problem," I say, and enter the cave. I hear Redwing whimpering when I do, and my vision adjusts to see her still laying in the nest with Moongaze next to her, one kit at her belly.

"Skyfur?," Moongaze asks. "Is the battle over?"

I shake my head. "No. Not yet. Badgerstripe and I... found Thistleheart with Jayfeather. Jayfeather isn't... he's hurt. Bad. He wants to see you."

Moongaze flicks his tail, annoyed. "I can't just-"

"Moongaze," Redwing says, getting his attention. "I'll be fine. Snowflight can come in here with me until you're back."

"Are you sure?," he asks, and she nods. Moongaze sighs, standing and looking at me. "Bring Snowflight here, and then I'll come with you."

I run out of the cave and over to Needleclaw, looking up into the tree. "Snowflight needs to be with Redwing for a bit. Jayfeather's hurt, and wants to see Moongaze."

Needleclaw bristles, having to have been at the thought of his mate being at risk of being attacked. "Only if she'll be safe."

"Deadeye's still guarding the cave. I'll send Mudsplash or anybody else on our side to help him, if it'll make you more comfortable."

He lashes his tail. "Fine. I'm blaming you if she gets hurt or..."

He fades out, and shakes his head before looking up into the tree. "Snowflight! Redwing needs you!"

The queen jumps down the tree, touching noses with Needleclaw for a moment before following me to the cave. Snowflight pads in, and then Moongaze pads out a moment later. He looks at me before I run back over to where Thistleheart, Badgerstripe, and Jayfeather were, Moongaze following.

* * *

Moongaze's pov

I run behind Skyfur until I see Jayfeather, running past him to crouch next to the medicine cat. Jayfeather breathes heavily, looking up at me.

"Moongaze, this is important," he rasps, coughing afterward. "You and... you and the others. You aren't from here. You guys-"

"We aren't from here?," I ask.

"Listen," he says. "You guys were twolegs. The injured monster had the others in it, and it was the day after the full moon when it happened. Your dream... Your dream was a memory. That was the day you died. And the day your souls were sent to Starclan to be put into the kits you were born as."

"How do you know this?," I ask.

"I've had one paw in Starclan for moons now. And not because I'm a retired medicine cat," he says. "Lionblaze came to me that night in my dream. He took me to see you all as spirits. I saw you all change into your cat forms."

I blink, unable to process this. "Th-Then what-"

"I need to know, Moongaze," he asks. "I'm done with my life. I'm ready to die. And I will die if I don't get any help. But your mate is kitting. She needs you with her. What do you do?"

"I-I..." I trail off. 'How do I make this decision? The cat I love, or the cat I've looked up to for a long time?'

* * *

**So, So evil...**

**Who do you think that Moongaze is going to choose? And also don't forget to answer the question from the last chapter if you haven't yet.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy the final chapter next weekend! Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	42. Chapter 40

**No joke, super long chapter just because it's the last chapter XD**

* * *

Skyfur's pov

I see a troubled look on Moongaze's face, but only have a moment to wonder what it was about when Badgerstripe gasps. When I spin around I see Dirtfur launching toward her, her neck being caught by the Windclan warrior's jaws before they are pulled away by the momentum of his leap.

I run over, seeing him let go of her neck and licking his lips before padding away.

Fear shoots through me when I see that Badgerstripe was motionless, and I run up to her. 'Badgerstripe! No! Not you too!'

"C'mon, Badgerstripe. C'mon," I whisper, crouching next to her. I lick her ear once, and it twitches, letting me give a sigh of relief. 'At least she isn't dead.' "Badgerstripe. Wake up."

She takes a large breath, opening her eyes dazily and looking at me. From this angle, I see that Dirtfur had only been pressing on her throat, at worst a few small scratches here and there. He wasn't trying to kill her.

"Stupid warrior," she rasps, sitting up, then looks at me. "What're you so panicky about? I'm fine."

I just watch her as she gets up, then sigh and look down. "I just didn't want to see someone else go."

"Jayfeather is an old cat. He'll be happy," she says, but hesitates at my silence. "You're... you're not talking about Jayfeather... are you?"

I shake my head. "Olive... she died earlier. In the exact way that it looked like Dirtfur was going to. For a moment I thought..."

"I'm fine, Skyfur," she says, flicking her tail on my shoulder. "And Olive won't be forgotten. Ever."

I just sigh before standing up straight and looking at her. "We should go back over to Moongaze and Jayfeather. Who knows what's happened to them by now."

* * *

Moongaze's pov

"Redwing," I sigh, looking at Jayfeather sadly. "Even if she wasn't my mate. She, and the kits, will be young and strong, and it will be better for their clan. Not that you're-"

"Don't even try, Moongaze," he laughs. "I'm older than Mistystar was when she joined Starclan, and she retired moons before she died. You had just the answer I wanted. Now go to Redwing, Moongaze."

I'm hesitant, and he flicks his tail in annoyance. "I'll see you in Starclan. This won't be the last time we see each other."

"How do you know that I won't be a twoleg again?," I ask.

He coughs once and looks at me. "I just know."

Jayfeather closes his eyes and sets his head down, and I see his chest fall once before he's still. A silhouette of him jumps out of his body, young and energetic, and he dips his head to me before padding over to the spirit form of Lionblaze, a black she-cat, and a white she-cat.

I blink a few times as they pad up into the sky before standing and quickly running back to the great tree.

* * *

Darkpelt's pov

"Would you turn on your own kin?!," I hear a cat yowl, and turn to see Russetspots being backed into a tree by Swallowheart. Fluffheart was trying to help him, but Redleaf had pinned him and was snarling down at him. Though Fluffheart was trying his best to push him off, the warrior wasn't moving.

"What if I told you that Dusklight and I are only fighting so that you get to come back to Thunderclan?," Swallowheart asks.

"I would be touched, but would rather not be in a clan where everybody looks down on me like I'm nothing," Russetspots hisses.

"You can be more than nothing!"

"And so I'm not more right now? That'd be why I'm never going back to you!"

"Don't twist my words like that!"

"He wasn't," I growl, stalking up to him. "You know that's how you really feel about him. Don't lie."

"I'm not. He would be much happier if he just came back. So you need to just keep out of stuff that isn't your business," he growls back, lashing his tail.

"Excuse you, but this is my business," I say. "He's my friend, and may be my future clanmate. I have as much as a reason to defend him as you!"

"No! You don't! You are just a stupid, immature, and idiotic piece of dung! All of you are! And none of you deserve to get what you want!," he yowls, and pounces at me.

Swallowheart knocks me over and bites my paw, twisting it, and my other front paw swipes out. It catches him above the eye, him yelping when some blood gets in his eye. I twist away from him when he isn't looking, and look around to see a tree.

'I wonder...,' I think, and spin back to Swallowheart at the sound of a yowl. He looked furious, and I turn and run to the tree.

When I reach the trunk he is right on my tail, and I leap up onto it, pulling myself up with my claws. I leap over a knot in the trunk, but my back paw catches in it and I yelp at the sudden throbbing pain.

"You a little stuck?," Swallowheart asks, biting my trapped leg. I try and thrash out at him with my other back paw, but start slipping and put my paw back.

"What are you doing?!," I hear, and see Russetspots leap up and pull on Swallowheart's tail, making them both fall to the ground.

"What are _you _doing?! I'm your kin!," the black and red tom yowls.

Russetspots just growls, lashing his tail. "It's one thing to fight another cat, but it's a whole other thing to attack them when they can't do anything in defense. What kind of warrior are you?"

"One who is fight for his clan."

"And what are you fight for? Tell me," Russetspots asks, and that's the last thing I hear before a white tom jumps up onto the truck next to me.

"Hey. You stuck?," the tom, Fox, asks, and I nod.

"Yeah. My back paw's stuck in the knot of the tree," I say. Fox crawls down the trunk a bit and claws at the bark surrounding my paw before I am able to pull it out, and makes sure that I'm steady on the trunk before making sure that I don't strain my paw when I get back on the ground.

The clearing had gone silent, cats stopping their fights to stare at the foot of the great tree where there was a light shining. Russetspots, Fox, and I look at each other before making our way toward the center.

Cats look at us, at least, Russetspots and I, as we pad by. It made my skin crawl beneath my fur and I found the fur on my back fluffing up in intimidation. Once we are to where the light was coming from, I see that Deadeye, Skyfur, Moongaze, Sunfoot, Mudsplash, and Fluffheart were all standing at the foot of the great tree, and Russetspots and I join them.

Once we are at the bottom, there is a wind and the sky, which was slowly turning blue, goes dark again and the light slowly spreads out, forming into many cats around the clearing. Eight of them pad out of the group and come to stand by us.

There is one cat, a blue-gray one, that stands in front of us. "Cats of the four clans, stop fighting at once," she says. "I am Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan before Firestar, and mother of the leader before Oakstar, Mistystar. Starclan comes down this sunrise to inform you that these eight cats are not like you all."

She sweeps her gaze over us, looking at the cats standing next to us. "Moons ago, before these eight cats were kitted, eight members of Starclan gathered and chose to watch over them. They helped them when times were bad, and showed them the way when in need," she says. "All pairs show a trait in common, which also shines through the eight that were kitted. Sunfoot was chosen by Crowfeather, Mudsplash was chosen by Crookedstar, Darkpelt was chosen by Tawnypelt, Skyfur was chosen by Blackstar, Fluffheart was chosen by Firestar, Moongaze was chosen by Onestar, Russetspots was chosen by Mistystar, and Deadeye was chosen by Dovewing."

When she announces each pair, the symbols on the Starclan cats' chests rise into the air and disappear. I turn to Tawnypelt, the cat next to me, and she looks at me. "Was it you that-"

"Yes. That was me who told you that you would one day do something right," she says, then leans closer. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but if you hadn't helped Russetspots earlier, he would have died. Two cats started fighting on the branch he was underneath, and when it broke it would have landed on him."

I shiver at that thought, and she touches my shoulder with her tail before looking back at Bluestar.

"We gave the clans a prophecy the gathering before these eight were kitted. _Though all is bright, the different will tear all apart unless they become their own_," Bluestar continues. "The truth, they were twolegs, all of them except Moongaze being the twolegs that died in the monster between Riverclan and Shadowclan territory, Moongaze dying in a different monster the next sunrise. That, however, is not what defines them now."

* * *

Third pov

"You were each kitted with a gift, the trait that you share with your protectors, though some may have been shown more than others," Bluestar says, looking down on the eight cats.

She first looks to Mudsplash. "Wisdom. Knowing what is right."

She then looks to Sunfoot. "Creativity. Coming up with new ideas."

Then she turns to Fluffheart and Russetspots. "Energy and Loyalty. Continuing on and never turning."

Darkpelt waits as she looks at him. "Caring. Looking after everyone."

Deadeye watches as she turns to him. "Bravery. Doing something, even when you're scared."

Skyfur sees her turn to him. "Leadership. Bringing cats together."

Last, she turns to Moongaze. "Passion. Never giving up on what you love. Each a trait that shines through all of you. That is what makes you different. Not because you were not alike with the clans you were kitted in, and came from a different place," she says, looking at the four clans scattered around, watching the Starclan cats and the other eight. "But because each of you are not like the other, but your friendship cannot be broken by anything. If you had stayed in your clans, what would have happened? Your friendships would have gotten in the way of the meaning of the clans, and everything would have fallen apart. Now, you are your own. Nothing to hold you back from doing what you want to do. You have asked to become a new clan around the lake, something that the current leaders denied. But, Starclan gives you your wish."

A cat pads forward, his ginger coat blazing in the moonlight and his large white paws barely making a sound on the crumbling leaves he pads over.

"Thunderstar," Pufftail gasps from where she was watching with the kits in the great tree.

"Hello, clans of the lake," Thunderstar starts. "These cats were cast out, many moons ago, and now wish to live along side you in peace. Starclan approve of this, and they are allowed to live by you."

He then turns to the eight cats. "One of you eight need to be a leader. Choose."

Moongaze remembers what Jayfeather told him when he was just a paw, and waits for the seven toms to turn to him. However, they all look to Skyfur, who looks petrified. "M-Me?"

"Yes, you," Thunderstar says. "Skyfur. Until the official leader ceremony, I give you your new name of Skystar."

The cats all chant out Skystar's name, and the leader swallows. "Its an honor to stand as a leader at my age," he admits. "And I'd like Deadeye to be my deputy."

"Why me?," Deadeye asks.

"From the way you helped Badgerstripe all those moons ago from the falling rock, nearly giving your own life for it, and how you made sure that Pufftail, Redwing, Snowflight, and the kits were safe during the battle. Then, when Redwing was kitting, you stayed near her and protected her even if she wasn't your mate and she wasn't having your kits. Not to mention the countless times you have helped any of us. You care a lot about the clan, and have little to no boarders to how much danger you will go through to help. You'll make a great deputy," Skystar says.

"Then I accept," Deadeye says, dipping his head. Pufftail purrs, climbing down the tree and padding up next to him, twining their tails together.

"Now you just need a medicine cat," Thunderstar says, and looks to Moongaze, who looks surprised.

"What? But I have a mate! And I have kits! I shouldn't be allowed!," he yells, but stops when a certain blue-eyed grey tabby tom pads forward.

"The kitting of your kits didn't stop you from trying to save me when I died. I told you when you were a paw that you were the one who needed to lead your clan, but I didn't mean as the leader. I meant lead them as their eyes and ears into Starclan. To help them through hard times. There is a reason that I was getting help from you for medicine cat duties. Starclan sees the clan through you," Jayfeather says.

"Will I have to give up Redwing?," Moongaze asks. Jayfeather opens his mouth to say something, but Thunderstar doesn't let him speak.

"There will be a new code to the clans," the first Thunderclan leader says. "A medicine cat may have kits as long as they have an apprentice or another cat with knowledge about the way of a medicine cat. I have wanted that code since the beginning, but the other four leaders denied."

"If that's going to be how it works now, then I will be the medicine cat," Moongaze says.

"Does that mean that I'll be the medicine cat apprentice?," Birdpaw asks, bounding up to her mentor.

"Yes," Jayfeather says. "These ceremonies cannot be seen by regular cats, so you two will be named medicine cats at the next half-moon. But until then, Moongaze, you are now the new clan's medicine cat. And Birdpaw, you are the medicine cat apprentice."

The clans cheer for the new medicine cats, and then Thunderstar speaks up. "This new clan will be named Lightclan, as they battled through dark times with good thoughts and joy and laughter. Starclan grants Lightclan many generations of cats to help them grow stronger."

The new clan stands in the center of the clearing as all of the cats cheer for them, the cats of Starclan still in a circle around the tree. Thunderstar closes his eyes and dips his head, and the wind sweeps through the clearing, all of the cats' fur blown by it before the wind stops and the Starclan cats are nowhere to be seen.

"Wow," Badgerstripe says, padding up to Skystar. "Looks like we're a new clan."

"Yeah," he says. The two are silent for a bit, until Skystar sighs. "I want to say I'm sorry. I had it all wrong. When Olive died, she told me that she knew we could never be together. That she could see that we- you and I- were destined to be together. And then, when I saw your neck being caught by Dirtfur I-"

After Skystar is silent for a few moments, Badgerstripe hesitantly pads closer. "You know how much of a fox-brain you are, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And what you've been doing was a bunch of fox-dung."

"Yes..."

"And how you shouldn't really have the chance to be with me."

"Yep..."

"And that-"

"Oh for the love of Starclan!," Mudsplash yells. "Get over with it, drama queens."

"Look. You need someone to stand by you and stop you from making stupid decisions," Badgerstripe says.

"Will that be you?," Skystar asks hopefully.

Badgerstripe flicks her tail in amusement. "Of course. I was gonna say yes anyways. But I just couldn't let the chance to see emotion from you get away."

"Why are you so sure that I am emotionless?," he laughs.

She just purrs, headbutting his shoulder. "I'm just joking, mouse-brain."

While Skystar and Badgerstripe have a moment, Deadeye turns to Pufftail. "I'm glad they finally got over all of that. And that we weren't like that."

"I know," Pufftail says, sitting. "Who knows where we'd be."

"Well, wherever we'd be, these guys wouldn't be here at all," Deadeye says, running his tail over her belly. "How're they doing?"

"The battle didn't scare them too much, I promise. I would know."

"Yeah. You'd probably be in the same position as Redwing."

'Redwing!,' Moongaze thinks. He pads over to the roots of the great tree where Redwing and his kits were. She was looking down at the three kits when he pads next to her.

"Hey medicine cat," she says tiredly.

"Hey," Moongaze says. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and a bit thirsty, but I'm okay," she says. The small white she-cat squeals and shifts, crawling over her two brothers to get to the milk.

"They need names," they hear, and Moongaze looks up to see Russetspots standing there.

"I was just thinking that," Redwing says. "How about Jaykit for the dark gray tom? After Jayfeather."

"I like it," Moongaze says. "And then Volekit for the brown tom."

"Yeah," she says. Then she looks up at Moongaze. "And then... Brightkit for the white she-cat?"

"Love it," Moongaze purrs, watching as Volekit and Jaykit climb over each other. Jaykit whines and then opens his eyes slightly, looking up at Moongaze with bright blue eyes.

'Take care of them, Moongaze. Get the chance for a family that we never had,' Jayfeather says in Moongaze's mind, and images of all of the past medicine cats flash through his head. He blinks and looks outside, and looks at all of the shimmering stars.

'I will. I promise.'

* * *

**Omg it's over :'(**

**I'm going to miss writing this sooo much. I finished it on June 7th, believe it or not. What did you guys think of this story? What was your favorite part?**

**So, the thing that I asked you guys to choose a few chapters ago will not be coming out for a while. At least until I start getting more into my other stories, because they have been left alone for months now and I feel slightly guilty for the wait. You can see my plan in the last update of my update section on my profile, so if you're curious then check that out!**

**When I do post it, though, I will put an AN update on this. You will all know.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. Don't forget to say what you thought of it, and what your favorite part was (if you couldn't tell, I really want to know your favorite part). So for the last one for a while on this story, bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	43. Final Update, Future Story

**Hey guys XD**

**This is the last update that will be put on this story, so I really want to thank you all for reading it and hopefully enjoying it. But thats not the only thing I'm updating about.**

**I've really been into MAP's lately, where different artists make animations that are a few seconds long for the same song and then the animations are put together into a single video. Almost like a music video, but for different things. there happens to be a Warrior cats one coming out soon, and I reallt felt inspired to continue this story.**

**It won't really be a continuation of this story, but sometime soon I will be making a new story that is like my One-shot series or Similarly Different, but for this story. I'll be taking suggestions for different things in that style (I don't want to spoil it), and there will also be another update on it, like this one, for another thing in this little series.**

**So, keeP your eyes open for that! Again, the first one should be out soon, so...**

**Actually, suddenly I want to set a date for the first part XD**

**On March 7, the first part of it will come out. I've been planning it for a while, and had wanted to wait until my other stories were finished, but oh well.**

**Hope you guys are excited! Bye!**

**Ttyl (or then XD)**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	44. Sequel

**So... you might want to either check out my profile or the Warriors/Minecraft section of this cite...**

**Surprise.**


End file.
